Simplemente
by Asheelaz
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando un troll se encuentra con una humana? ciertamente algo impredecible...
1. En la Selva

**Simplemente… **

**Disclaimer: esto esta basado un poco en algo que me pasó mientras jugaba, pero por si las moscas, los personajes conocidos, lugares, y demás cosas relacionadas con World of Warcraft LE PERTENECEN A BLIZZARD XD**

Capítulo Uno: En la selva...

Cabalgando sobre su caballo, Shiraela observaba como el paisaje de Tuercespina pasaba a toda velocidad por su costado, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el norte, en dirección hacia el campamento de la Expedición de Nesingwary, donde le esperaba una gran recompensa por la cabeza de un tigre blanco, la que a pesar de estar ya un tiempo separada de su cuerpo, todavía chorreaba pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Después de unos minutos viajando sobre su caballo, la chica divisa el campamento, su rostro pálido mostraba una amplia sonrisa, pensando en la recompensa que se ganará una vez que entregara la cabeza.

-Bienvenida- la saludó un hombre armado con un rifle desde una de las entradas del lugar.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Shiraela sonriendo, desmotando su caballo al momento después de hacer esto.

Caminando junto a su caballo de pelaje marrón, la chica se dirige hacia un enano, el cual se encontraba cerca de la fogata. Al verla, el enano no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta expectación.

-¿Qué tal te fue, maga?- dijo el enano moreno y bigotón.

-Aquí la tengo…

Desatando una bolsa de cuero de su caballo, Shiraela hace un gesto al enano para que se acercara, el cual obedece para ver lo que la bolsa de cuero contenía. Sus ojos oscuros se abren de sorpresa al ver la cabeza de un tigre blanco, reconociéndolo de inmediato como Bangalash.

-Ciertamente eres fuerte, maga- dijo el enano tomando la cabeza entre sus manos- solo espera un momento, tendré tu recompensa en un momento…

Sin importarle mucho la espera, Shiraela ve como el enano se dirigía a una de las mesas de madera del lugar, buscando entre sus cosas su recompensa. Mientras esperaba, algo capta la atención de la maga; un troll de cabello rojizo y piel azulada se acerca sobre su montura, una especie de raptor, parecido a los que rondaban por Tuercespina.

El visitante la miraba de arriba abajo, notando su túnica negra y su capa púrpura, pero llegado el momento, sus ojos verdes miraron directamente sobre sus ojos marrones, del mismo color de su largo cabello.

-_¿Qué le pasa?- _pensaba Shiraela sin dejar de mirarlo.

El troll frente a ella, vestido con una túnica verde musgo, parecía responder a su mirada con la suya, marcada ciertamente con una curiosidad que rodeaba el ambiente entre ambos.

-Aquí tienes tu recompensa- dijo el enano acercándose a la chica.

Shiraela recibe con sus manos un cinturón de tela, del cual percibía sus propiedades mágicas, pensando que podría serle útil para su viaje. Además, el enano le tiende una pequeña bolsa, calculando una gran cantidad de monedas por lo pesada que estaba.

Una vez que miró hacia los lados, vio que el troll no se hallaba allí; sin tomarle mucha importancia, sube a su caballo y decide seguir con su camino hacia el sur, cruzando por la jungla.

-Ahora a seguir avanzando…- murmuró la maga.

De pronto, se ve rodeada por un grupo de tigres, los cuales comenzaban a atacar a su caballo. Bajándose rápidamente, la maga les lanza un hechizo que congela las patas de los felinos y los mantiene anclados al suelo. Sabiendo que el efecto no duraría mucho tiempo, se dispuso a atacarlos rápidamente con una serie de bolas de fuego.

Finalmente, el combate se termina, quedando Shiraela como única vencedora. Algo agotada, se apoya sobre sus rodillas para tomar un respiro antes de volver a subir a su caballo. Sin embargo, algo evita que esta se volviera a subir… a unos pocos pasos de ella, se encontraba el mismo troll de cabello rojizo, mirándola fijamente, como si quisiera penetrar en ella.

-Oye… lo lamento, pero no quiero pelear por ahora- dijo la maga.

El troll solo inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que Shiraela recordara que muchos troll no entienden el idioma común. Sin saber que más hacer, empieza a hacer gestos, tratando de decirle lo mismo que le había dicho anteriormente.

Pasando una de sus manos sobre su mohicano, el troll la mira con cierta extrañeza, pareciéndole divertido como la humana hacia gestos con sus manos y su rostro. Mostrando su frustración, Shiraela comienza a retroceder, viendo que el extraño avanzaba hacia ella. Sorprendida, ve como el troll le muestra una sonrisa burlona mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

De pronto, la chica se horroriza cuando ve que el troll se convierte en un felino de pelaje grisáceo, avanzando a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba ella. Era demasiado tarde, la maga no pudo alcanzar su caballo ni tampoco agarrar su bastón para combatir, el felino la tenía contra el suelo, sujetando su cabeza y parte de su cabello con los colmillos que salían de su hocico, haciendo que no pudiera levantar la cabeza.

Shiraela se resistía, moviendo su cuerpo de forma frenética para poder liberarse sin mucho éxito, ya que sus patas ejercían todo el peso de su cuerpo contra sus extremidades. Aún con la mirada fija en ella, el troll ve a su víctima, cuyos ojos marrón destillaban furia e impotencia.

-¿No vas a matarme?- susurró la maga con ácido en sus palabras.

Acercándose más, fija su mirada en la de ella una vez más, quedándose así por un momento que a Shiraela le pareció eterno. De pronto, algo cambió en la escena; la chica acorralada nota que el felino mostraba una especie de sonrisa. Esta sorpresa en su rostro se vuelve cada vez mayor cuando el troll se acerca a su cuello, empezando a lamerlo lentamente hasta llegar a su rostro. Mirando a la chica debajo de sí, esta se mostraba impactada, evidenciándose más cuando nota la tensión de su cuerpo bajo sus patas. Sintiéndose victorioso, el felino da un suave ronroneo para luego dar un salto y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la selva, perdiéndose entre sus arbustos.

Lentamente, Shiraela se levanta, quedando sentada sobre el suelo, alcanzando con una de sus manos la zona que el troll descaradamente lamió. A medida que su mano subía hasta su rostro, la chica empieza a temblar, sintiendo como su rostro enrojecía y sus dientes se apretaban. Abriendo la boca, siente como el nudo formado en su garganta luchaba por desatarse…

-¡Te odio!

El grito fue largo y estridente, provocando que algunas criaturas pequeñas huyeran del lugar, junto con algunas aves que volaban desde los árboles.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar cercano de donde estaba Shiraela, se ve al troll escondido entre los matorrales, riéndose por lo bajo mientras se relamía los labios. Caminando un poco más, encuentra su montura, a la cual se sube para dirigirse hacia el sur.

Mientras viajaba, recuerda otra vez su encuentro con la maga, soltando una estridente carcajada durante todo el camino, pensando en que esta pequeña historia sería digna de contar a sus compañeros… no obstante, empieza a reconsiderarlo, concluyendo que su momento con ella se quedaría con él, para su propia diversión.


	2. En la posada

**NOTA: al principio había pensado en este fic como un oneshot sobre algo risible (para mí) que me ocurrió durante mi tiempo dentro del juego. Sin embargo, luego de jugar un poco, de leer fics de parejas troll/humano (todo gracias a mi reciente fanatismo por Vol'jin) decidí convertirlo en un fic más largo. Y ahora… a seguir la historia XD**

**¿Ya dije que World of Warcraft le pertenece a Blizzard? ****Pues sí, le pertenece a Blizzard XP**

Capítulo Dos: En la posada.

Cabalgando, concentrada mirando hacia el frente… una maga de largo cabello marrón mostraba una expresión seria, sus ojos marrones impasibles ante el ambiente que la rodeaba… solamente quería llegar rápido a Bahía del Botín y dejar atrás el momento vivido con el druida troll.

_-Estúpido troll… _-pensaba- _si lo vuelvo a ver, voy a…_

Lanzando maldiciones en su mente, Shiraela poco se daba cuenta de algunas criaturas salvajes que la seguían, y en un momento en donde su rabia casi alcanzaba un punto límite, alza las riendas de su caballo, bajándolas de nuevo de forma violenta para que este siguiera más rápido.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que iba viajando, la maga se percata de una entrada particular formada con los dientes de un tiburón, sonriendo levemente cuando reconoce el lugar como la entrada a Bahía del Botín.

Al avanzar, se encontró con algunos goblins deambulando cerca, los cuales la ven sin expresión alguna para continuar su camino. Uno de ellos que se encontraba en la entrada la saluda con una inclinación de cabeza, la que Shiraela responde de la misma forma. Ya cruzada la cueva del tiburón, comienza a observar la ciudad costera, la cual se encontraba devastada por la ira del mar que se avecinó sobre ellos durante los inicios del cataclismo. El puerto estaba completamente cubierto de algas, algunos edificios fueron diezmados por el mar, incluso la estatua característica de Bahía del Botín había recibido daño.

Haciéndose camino por el sitio, ve como algunos obreros trabajaban para reconstruir edificios y parte del puerto, además de otros mercaderes de distintas razas ofrecían una mano de vez en cuando. Cuidando de no estorbar mucho en su trabajo, Shiraela avanza con lentitud hasta llegar a la posada, donde deja su caballo atado y bebiendo de una fuente que se encontraba cerca, entrando a la posada.

El ambiente de la posada estaba marcado por las voces que inundaban el lugar, observando a un grupo de gnomos y enanos, que bebían y cantaban sobre tesoros e historias de piratas. Además, dentro de esta habitación de paredes de madera, se encontraba un misterioso personaje de capa gris que hablaba con el posadero, un goblin de cabellera negra vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones marrones y unas botas negras.

-¿Ulrich…?-murmuró Shiraela de forma casi inaudible.

Acercándose lentamente, la maga logra tocar con un dedo uno de sus hombros, llamando la atención de este. El personaje se da vuelta, mostrando un rostro moreno y una barba negra por los pliegues de la capucha gris.

-¿Shiraela?- dijo el extraño.

-Señor…-contestó la chica tímidamente- es una… sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo tensa…

-No es nada, señor, no se preocupe…

-Puedes llamarme Ulrich- comentó el hombre moreno mientras se sacaba la capucha- a pesar de ser tu superior, me es más agradable cuando todos nos tratamos como iguales.

Mirando a Ulrich, quien mostraba una elegante armadura metálica de un brillo blanco bajo la capa, la maga pensaba en la primera vez que lo conoció, cuando lo vio en Ventormenta hablar con otros integrantes de su hermandad, La Llama Escarlata, una de las más fuertes de La Alianza, famosa por hacer invasiones regulares en territorio Horda. En ese momento, Ulrich se encontraba reclutando miembros nuevos para la organización junto a los demás, quienes hablaban con algunos ciudadanos al azar…

La maga luchaba por ocultar su nerviosismo cuando veía su rostro, un rostro moreno con pómulos marcados y una nariz recta, con unos ojos grises que la examinaban. Luego de un momento de silencio, los labios del hombre forman una sonrisa, y haciendo un gesto con las manos, la invita a sentarse en una de las mesas.

-Es mejor beber algo cuando se está con compañía- dijo Ulrich mientras pasaba su mano por su corta cabellera negra.

Shiraela asiente mientras se sentaban en la mesa más cercana al bar, estando uno frente al otro. Llegado el momento, Ulrich le pregunta que tipo de bebida le gustaría beber, a lo que Shiraela le responde que con algo suave estaría bien. Viendo como se alejaba, no pudo evitar volver a cautivarse con el caballero, el hombre que más admiraba y por el cual se sentía atraída desde que él mismo se acercó a ella, hace mucho tiempo, preguntándole si quería pertenecer a la Llama Escarlata…

Durante el tiempo que Ulrich estaba ocupado, Shiraela se puso a mirar distraídamente por el entorno, mostrando una cierta seriedad al ver un grupo en particular, el cual se encontraba a unas cuantas mesas más lejos. Este misterioso grupo lo formaban cuatro personas, y a juzgar por su raza, pertenecían a la Horda. Uno de los sujetos era un tauren de pelaje negro, ojos color miel y enormes cuernos que apuntaban hacia arriba; sus orejas, al igual que su nariz, tenía múltiples piercings de diversos tipos, quien vestía de una túnica de un color vino brillante, cuyas mangas tenían bordados de color cobrizo, junto con un grueso cinturón marrón claro que se sujetaba a su cintura. Otro de los integrantes era un orco calvo, de ojos marrones y piel amarillenta con un suave tinte verde, quien vestía completamente de cuero negro, el cual acentuaba su corpulenta contextura. Las botas que calzaban tenían un par de "puntas" metálicas en la parte superior, al igual que los gruesos brazaletes de cuero oscuro que usaba, dándole un aspecto agresivo. Entre ellos veía a una mujer, una troll de piel verdosa y ojos ámbar, de colmillos cortos y puntiagudos, los cuales apuntaban ligeramente hacia los lados, con una larga melena anaranjada que tenía una coleta que apuntaba hacia arriba, dejando el resto de su cabello caer sobre su espalda; su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta de género marrón que acentuaba su generoso busto, junto con una camisa blanca de mangas largas de cuello abierto, acompañándolo de unos pantalones de tela negra y unas tobilleras marrón oscuro.

Pero su visión empezaba a enardecer cuando ve al cuarto integrante del grupo, un joven troll de piel azulada y un enorme mohicano rojizo, cuyos ojos verdes miraban a la chica troll a su lado y a sus compañeros, pero esta vez vestía diferente a como lo recordaba, vistiendo una armadura de cuero negra, una camisa gris de manga larga y unos pantalones azules, acompañándolos con unas tobilleras negras y unos brazaletes del mismo color.

El grupo se estaba divirtiendo y riendo entre ellos, el tauren y el orco bebían ávidamente de sus enormes vasos de vidrio mientras la chica troll se acercaba al otro joven de forma sugerente, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras sus labios se acercaban a uno de sus oídos para luego ver al troll reírse.

-_Debe ser su novia…-_ pensó Shiraela- _si supiera lo que me hizo, no creo que estaría tan cerca de él…_

La mirada de Shiraela hacia el troll estaba cargada de ira, volviéndose cada vez más iracunda cuando recordaba como "ese" incidente, sintiendo somo si él estuviera deleitándose con la ventaja que tenía sobre ella, como si se burlara de _ella…_

Su concentración sobre el troll fue cortada cuando ve a Ulrich cerca de ella con dos vasos, uno de ellos lo extiende hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Lamento la demora- se disculpó Ulrich para después sentarse.

-No hay problema…- respondió nerviosa, recibiendo luego su vaso.

-No puedo creer que estén aquí…- espetó el hombre mirando hacia el mismo punto que miraba Shiraela.

Mirando con atención sobre el grupo, nota que los cuatro tenían puesto un tabardo negro de bordados grises, el cual tenía bordado en el área del pecho dos guadañas que formaban una equis, además de dos serpientes que se enredaban por ellas.

-Son de La Guadaña Obsidiana…-dijo Ulrich con cierto matiz de desprecio en su voz.

-¿Buscarán pelea si nos ven?- preguntó Shiraela un tanto preocupada.

-No parece… incluso si notaran mi tabardo no podrían hacer nada.

El tabardo que lucía Ulrich era de color rojo con bordados dorados, cuyo bordado principal era una enorme llama dorada, el símbolo de su hermandad. Haciendo memoria, Shiraela recuerda haber escuchado sobre La Guadaña Obsidiana, una hermandad de la Horda que, al igual que la suya, era conocida por sus campañas de invasión a los reinos de la Alianza, dejando resultados desastrosos a su paso. Con el paso del tiempo, ambas organizaciones se han encontrado, y cada encuentro entre ambas resultaba en largas batallas en donde a diario se perdían vidas, sean de un bando o el del otro.

Volviendo al presente, la maga empieza a beber de su vaso mientras conversaba con el hombre frente a ella, empezando a preguntarle sobre las novedades de la hermandad y sus hazañas de guerrero; sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar, otro personaje se acerca, un hombre de corta melena rubia y piel pálida, vestido con una armadura de placas brillante y el mismo tabardo que usaba Ulrich.

-¡Ulrich, que sorpresa!- dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano.

-¡Eres tú, Ashton!- dijo Ulrich estrechando su mano vigorosamente- siéntate con nosotros.

Ashton se sienta junto a Shiraela, sus ojos azules la veían con curiosidad. La maga se empezaba a sentir incómoda, era como si el hombre a su lado intentara interrogarla con la mirada.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Ashton?- preguntó Ulrich.

-Solo vine a ver que esos brutos de la Horda no causaran problemas a los nuestros.

-¿Los has estado siguiendo?

-No exactamente, se dirigían hacia acá al mismo tiempo que yo- respondió Ashton dando un resoplido- se tentaron con atacarme, pero como ya estábamos dentro de la ciudad, no se acercaron con temor a que los goblins interfirieran…

-Como ciudad neutral, deben mantener la paz entre ambas facciones- intervino Shiraela.

-Les conviene mantener la paz dentro de sus ciudades, así pueden sacarnos todo el dinero que quieran…

Avanzando un poco en el tiempo, la conversación entre los tres mostraba la siguiente dinámica, los dos hombres hablaban mientras la maga solo escuchaba, ya que hubo ocasiones en las cuales ella quedaba fuera de la charla cuando los muchachos comentaban sobre sus campañas en Rasganorte. Entendiendo que no era bienvenida en la conversación, Shiraela se despide de los hombres, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la escalera, rumbo a la habitación que con anterioridad había alquilado.

_-Ashton me parece un poco arrogante para ser un paladín…- _pensaba Shiraela- _me pregunto si solo es idea mía o…_

Apenas pudo terminar de formular la pregunta sobre su mente cuando siente que choca contra alguien, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

-Disculpe, no estaba atenta…- articuló mientras veía al sujeto que se encontraba frente a ella- _no puede ser…- _pensó.

La chica miraba con seriedad a aquel con quien había tropezado, tratándose del troll que había visto hace un rato en una de las mesas. Esta vez se encontraba solo en el pasillo, encarando a la humana que tenía frente a sus ojos, sus labios formaban una sonrisa burlona cuando ella fruncía el ceño.

-Permiso- espetó Shiraela caminando por el lado del troll.

Él se dedicó a observar como la chica caminaba a toda velocidad hacia una de las habitaciones cercanas de donde estaban. Cuando ella cerró la puerta de un portazo, el troll solo se ríe de la reacción, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la pared de madera.

_-Creo que la he vih'to…-_ pensó el troll.

Haciendo memoria de donde pudo haber visto a la humana, un recuerdo reciente empieza a aparecer en su cabeza, ese momento en el cual se había encontrado con una maga a quien, a modo de broma, saltó sobre ella bajo su forma felina para asustarla, y dado el momento, lamió su cuello y su rostro. Ante la visión del recuerdo, su sonrisa se acentúa más.


	3. Un encuentro más

Capítulo Tres: Un encuentro más.

Un vibrante amanecer se manifiesta en Bahía del Botín, algo de movimiento puede verse en sus muelles, algunas gaviotas cantaban frente al sol mientras volaban… algunas personas de la posada se habían despertado.

En una de las habitaciones, vemos a un troll, al mismo descrito en capítulos anteriores, ordenando sus pertenencias y guardándolas dentro de una enorme mochila, hecha de un género violeta oscuro. Una vez guardado todo, la dejó encima de la enorme cama que estaba en la habitación, que a pesar de ser de una plaza, era lo suficientemente larga para que pudiera dormir cómodo en ella.

Mirando su habitación, ve con indiferencia los muebles que adornaban la estancia, una pequeña mesita de noche a un lado de la cama, que tenía encima una lámpara de aceite, un enorme espejo de pared simple y un armario de madera cercano a la ventana, la que estaba a unos pocos metros por encima de la cabecera de la cama.

Ayudándose con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, el troll se acerca al espejo de pared, mirando su apariencia por unos instantes, empezando a acomodar el cabello que formaba su enorme mohicano. Mirando su rostro luego de esto, se da unos golpecitos al verse levemente aletargado. Una vez más miró hacia el espejo, unos pocos rayos de luz apuntaron hacia sus colmillos, los cuales eran de un largo medio, que apuntaban hacia arriba.

Ya una vez que se sintió más despierto, se dirige hacia la cama, y recogiendo su mochila junto con una llave metálica que estaba junto a la lámpara, el sujeto se marcha de la habitación, mirando desde el umbral una vez más para ver si olvidó algo. Una vez seguro de no haber dejado algo, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Bajando las escaleras con calma, el troll llega hasta donde está el posadero, a quien le entrega la llave de la que solía ser su habitación. Después, decide comprar algunos víveres para el camino. Una vez que le dio al posadero el dinero correspondiente, vio como este se alejaba un poco para buscar lo que se le pidió; y fue en ese entonces, cuando desvió su mirada por un breve instante, la vio bajar…

Una humana bajaba las escaleras hablando con un hombre moreno vestido en una brillante armadura; aunque en ese momento, su atención se había enfocado en la mujer, quien llevaba su largo cabello recogido en una coleta simple, dejando algunos mechones sueltos sobre los costados de su rostro. La había reconocido, era la muchacha con la cual se había tropezado ayer, quien tenía una expresión más alegre en su rostro, sus ojos parecían brillar cuando estaba junto a su acompañante…

-Aquí está lo que ordenó- dijo una voz parcialmente chillona.

Volviendo la mirada, el troll ve como el goblin le tendía una bolsa, la cual recibe para luego marcharse de la posada, sin mirar a nadie…

Dentro de la posada, Shiraela se encontraba conversando con Ulrich al mismo tiempo que se dirigían hacia el posadero, quien ya estaba viendo como se le acercaban.

-¿Tienes que ir a Dalaran?- preguntó Shiraela.

-Tengo asuntos que ver en la hermandad- dijo Ulrich- además, hay que organizar a los nuevos miembros… y uno que otro papeleo- concluyó mientras pedía comida al posadero.

-Espero que algún día podamos…

-¡Buenos días!- exclamó Ashton detrás del par.

-Buenos…- respondió la joven con la voz apagada.

-Hola- lo saludó el guerrero- ¿listo para partir?

-Aún tengo algo que hacer- dijo el paladín rascándose la cabeza por un instante- pero no te preocupes, estaré de vuelta en Dalaran en poco tiempo.

Shiraela solo miraba como entre los dos hablaban, como pasó durante el día anterior. Sentía un poco de envidia de Ashton, quien parecía ser un amigo muy cercano de Ulrich; la relación entre los dos, más que parecer la de un superior hacia su subalterno, era la de un par de hermanos.

-Oye, novata- dijo Ashton sacándola de sus pensamientos- deja de mirarme.

-¿Y… quién te estaba mirando?- inquirió Shiraela.

-Oigan, chicos…- dijo Ulrich intentando calmarlos.

-Te gusto- dijo el paladín mirándola a los ojos- pero no te preocupes, quizás algún día llames mi atención- finalizó sonriendo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-No la fastidies así… recuerda lo que te pasó con Misalerys…

-Oye, oye, no digas esas cosas frente a una dama…

Y de este modo, los dos hombres empezaron a reírse mientras recibían su pedido para luego partir. Unos momentos más tarde, Shiraela abandona la posada, y desatando su caballo, se sube a este y se dirige hacia la salida de Bahía del Botín.

-_¿De dónde sacó que estaba mirándolo?- _pensaba la maga, frunciendo el ceño- _¿qué se cree?_

Por un momento, una suave brisa proveniente del mar acaricia su rostro, jugando un poco con su coleta antes de seguir su camino. Ese momento, por simple que haya sido, logró calmar a la maga, haciendo que olvidara, al menos por ese instante, las palabras de Ashton.

En algún punto de Tuercespina, cerca de la costa, el troll se encontraba pescando sobre una roca, concentrado en la carnada que había puesto.

-¡Así que aquí estabas, Yazrin!- exclamó una grave voz detrás de él.

Yazrin se voltea para ver a su interlocutor, tratándose de un tauren de pelaje oscuro, reconociéndolo como el mismo que estaba con él durante la noche anterior.

-¿Me bu'cabas, Kahoo?- preguntó Yazrin volviendo a mirar la carnada en el agua.

-No realmente- respondió Kahoo sentándose junto a él- pero Ziraja anduvo preguntando por ti.

El troll recordaba a Ziraja, la joven troll con la que estuvo flirteando durante buena parte de la noche anterior. A pesar de haberle parecido divertido el momento pasado junto a ella, la idea de que estuviera preguntando por él no era de su agrado…

-Esa chica te traerá problemas- dijo el tauren interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- mantén tu distancia…

-Lo sé, colega- respondió el troll aún concentrado.

-Cambiando de tema, no creo que sea buena idea el que vayas… no le veo buena cara.

-Iré… tengo que hace'lo…

Viendo que no tuvo mucha suerte pescando, Yazrin recoge su caña de pescar, colgándola luego en su mochila, dispuesto a irse. El tauren se apresura a seguirlo, poniendo una de sus manos sobre un hombro del troll.

-Vayamos hacia Grom'gol a ver a los demás- dijo Kahoo sonriendo.

Sonriendo de vuelta, el druida asiente con la cabeza, internándose en la selva para encontrar sus monturas a unos cuantos pasos. La montura del tauren, un kodo de color arena, se encontraba comiendo un poco de pasto del suelo; su raptor de color verde voltea a mirar a su amo con ojos brillantes, corriendo hasta él para bajar un poco la cabeza, recibiendo suaves palmaditas sobre sus escamas.

-Vamos- dijo Yazrin- eh'pero que salga bien- susurró suavemente.

Pasadas las horas, ahora se podía hallar un hermoso atardecer en Tuercespina, el movimiento en general dentro del área iba en descenso, los viajeros casuales avanzaban con rapidez para refugiarse de la noche, algunos animales nocturnos salían de sus madrigueras para cazar… algunos se ocultaban en las sombras y buscaban asaltar a los incautos que pasaran cerca suyo.

Justamente, la maga se había encontrado con unos piratas en su recorrido por la playa, buscando un buen lugar para entrenar su magia.

-No me tendrán tan fácil- dijo Shiraela entre dientes.

Lanzando sus hechizos de forma rápida, la joven sentía que, a pesar de verse rodeada por un pequeño grupo de sus atacantes, podía lidiar con ellos sin problemas, probando que su teoría era cierta cuando vio que algunos piratas huían de ella. Shiraela aprovecha esta oportunidad para subirse a su caballo y huir, alejándose a toda velocidad.

Llegando a un lugar despejado de la costa, la joven humana se deja caer de rodillas sobre la suave arena a sus pies, jadeando y temblando un poco, intentando relajarse. Su caballo se acerca, recibiendo caricias de parte de su dueña al acercarse a su rostro. Levantándose del suelo, la maga se dirige hacia su caballo, revisando uno de los bolsos que tiene, sacando de uno de ellos una manzana y una daga, con la cual corta la fruta en rebanadas largas para dar de comer a su amigo, el caballo relincha agradecido.

-Mira el atardecer, Lotto- dijo Shiraela mirando a su caballo comer los trozos de manzana de sus manos- podríamos descansar un momento antes de seguir hacia el próximo refugio de la Alianza…

Quedándose un momento breve, los dos descansaban en la arena antes de adentrarse en la selva, buscando el camino marcado para ir seguros hasta el próximo refugio. Llegando cerca de la corriente de un rio, Shiraela detiene a Lotto, bajándose de este para dejarlo beber al mismo tiempo que sacaba una botella metálica para guardar un poco de agua. Volviendo sobre su caballo, la joven cabalga hasta encontrar el camino, yendo por él durante un buen tramo.

El viaje hasta el próximo refugio duró horas, la noche ya se había apoderado de la selva. Shiraela había pensado en volver al campamento de Nesingwary, argumentando consigo misma que ese lugar sería más seguro para ella y su caballo para pasar la noche. Durante un buen rato, además del resonar de las pezuñas sobre el suelo terroso, el silencio era todo lo que los envolvía, creando un ambiente de misterio con cada paso.

Sin embargo, durante un momento que pareció una eternidad, la imponente calma se ve interrumpida por un ruido mayor que aquel provocado por el andar del caballo; un largo y fuerte alarido se hizo presente, aturdiendo a la maga por unos momentos, haciendo que detuviera a Lotto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó, notando un tinte de miedo en su voz.

Pensando en que hacer, no sabía si ir a ver o no, barajando todas las posibilidades que se le presentaban en su mente, desde alguien siendo devorado por animales salvajes, una desafortunada víctima del atraco de los piratas, incluso hasta una batalla entre miembros de las distintas facciones.

-¿Y si alguien necesita ayuda?- se preguntó en un susurro- jamás me perdonaría si al día siguiente sale que alguien murió y no hice nada…

Armándose de valor, Shiraela dirige su caballo hacia la dirección en la cual presume que es el origen del grito. Cabalgando a ciegas por un instante, llega a un claro, viendo unas siluetas moverse a la distancia.

-Quédate aquí, Lotto- susurró Shiraela mientras lo escondía detrás de unos árboles- iré a ver.

Acercándose más hacia el claro, su vista se empieza a acostumbrar a la oscuridad, notando como la claridad invadía sus ojos. Moviéndose un poco, llega al arbusto más cercano, comenzando a ver a las siluetas con una forma definida. Se trataba de un grupo numeroso de personas, de apariencia humana, los cuales rodeaban algo que yacía en el suelo.

-Yo pensaba que ofrecían más resistencia- dijo una voz masculina.

-Solo era de la boca hacia afuera- espetó otra voz masculina.

-Otra victoria más para la Alianza- dijo otra voz varonil.

-_¿Soldados de la Alianza?- _pensó Shiraela mirando el cuadro.

-Ni siquiera valió la pena la emboscada…- dijo una voz a modo de burla.

-Bien, es hora de irnos- dijo una de las voces para marcharse.

Intentando ver en la oscuridad, Shiraela ve como los sujetos abandonaban el lugar, dejando lo que rodeaban atrás. Una vez asegurada la zona, sale de su escondite y se acerca hacia el extraño bulto. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, tapándose la boca ante la sorpresa.

-Es… esto es horrible…

Arrodillándose ante el bulto, la maga reconoce al troll que vio en la posada, y tanteando en el suelo a su alrededor, encuentra lo que se trataba de un bastón de madera roto, el cual enciende con un hechizo de fuego para ver en detalle el horror de la escena.

Yazrin yacía de lado en el suelo, cubierto en su propia sangre, con múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo. Shiraela lo mueve hasta que este quedara de espaldas al suelo, viendo más heridas a través de su maltratada armadura de cuero.

La joven empezaba a tener un debate interno. Ella _odiaba_ a este troll, nadie le había hecho pasar tanta vergüenza en su vida, nadie le había hecho sentirse vulnerable ni acorralada, incluso pensando en que si se daba la oportunidad, le haría pagar por lamer su cuello… pero aun así… aun así…

-No puedo dejarlo…- concluyó- no puedo dejarlo… morir así…

Enterrando la antorcha improvisada en el suelo, comienza a desabrochar su armadura de cuero; ya abierta, acerca uno de sus oídos hasta su pecho, buscando alguna señal de vida.

-Sus latidos son muy débiles…

El troll apenas respiraba, su cuerpo estaba casi helado, sus heridas parecían profundas. La joven se levanta, y adentrándose en la selva, regresa al lugar junto a su caballo, revisando entre sus pertenencias algo que pudiera serle útil.

-Esto es todo lo que tengo…- murmuró sosteniendo en sus manos una botella cuadrada.

Dirigiéndose hacia Yazrin, Shiraela lo levanta un poco, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano mientras acomodaba una de sus piernas detrás de su espalda, logrando que quedara parcialmente sentado. Después, prosigue a destapar la botella cuadrada con los dientes, intentando colocar la botella abierta sobre sus labios. Con mucho cuidado, inclina la cabeza del druida hacia atrás, logrando que abriera un poco la boca.

-Espero que funcione…

Apuntando la boca de la botella hacia los labios del troll, la maga empieza a verter un líquido color rojo, algunas gotas se escapaban por los costados, haciendo que detuviera el proceso. Dejando la poción a medias sobre el suelo, la joven acomoda al herido sobre su pierna, dejándole una mano libre para abrir su boca un poco más. Manteniéndola abierta con dificultad con una mano, toma la botella con la otra mano libre, vertiendo el líquido rojo una vez más; esta vez, se podía apreciar como la poción se escurría por su lengua, perdiéndose en su garganta. Cuando la última gota de la poción fue consumida, Yazrin comienza a toser con violencia, sorprendiendo a la joven.

-Shhh… tranquilo…- murmuró, haciendo el esfuerzo de sentarlo en el suelo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

Una vez que dejó de toser, Shiraela lo deja con cuidado en el suelo, mirando como el druida jadeaba con suavidad.

-Creo que la poción hizo efecto…- se dijo Shiraela- pero sus heridas… aun sangran.

Revisando sus pertenencias otra vez, encuentra unas vendas hechas con lino. Al verlas, la joven no puede evitar sentirse mal, ya que apenas estaba aprendiendo lo básico de primeros auxilios… y a pesar de que las vendas las pudo hacer ella misma, era pésima vendando. Dando un largo suspiro resignado, la maga decide empezar por los brazos, desenrollando una de las vendas y aplicarla en el que tenía más cerca. Durante el proceso, comenzaron los problemas, debido a que veía como las vendas quedaban sueltas o los nudos se desataban en poco tiempo, lo cual hizo que buscara más vendas y colocarlas sobre las que ya estaba sobre el brazo. Al final su brazo parecía tener el doble de grosor gracias a las vendas.

-Al menos lo intenté- se dijo avergonzada.

Con otro rollo de vendas en la mano, continúa con el torso, levantando un poco al herido para pasar la venda por su espalda.

-Es… muy pesado- se quejó notar que hacía mucha fuerza para levantar su espalda- ahora tengo que pasar la venda… con cuidado…

Pasando la venda por debajo de la espalda, Shiraela empieza a ver como vendar de forma efectiva. Sin embargo, mientras seguía vendando su torso, nota como un rayo de luz dorada se dirigía hasta ella. Sin pensar mucho en que hacer, se arroja sobre Yazrin, quedando suspendida en el aire gracias a que se apoyaba con las manos para no caer de lleno sobre él. El dolor que la azotaba era impresionante, llegando a dar un grito de dolor que había asustado a su caballo. Levantando la cabeza, ve a su alrededor para descubrir a su atacante, tratándose de un tauren de pelaje negro, quien sujetaba un bastón enjoyado entre sus manos. La melena negra cubría parcialmente sus ojos, creando una imagen más amenazante y ruda.

Kahoo se acerca al par, viendo en detalle las graves heridas de su amigo. Dando una mirada a la maga, esta empieza a retroceder lentamente.

-Oye…- tartamudeó la maga- yo… yo no… hice esto…

El tauren le espeta unas palabras, que a pesar de no entenderlas, destilaban rabia, y al parecer, la culpaba de la fortuna del troll. Shiraela deseaba en ese momento poder hablar en orco, y explicarle que ella no había sido la causante de sus heridas. Intentó continuar vendando al druida, pero Kahoo aparta sus manos violentamente, diciendo algo entre dientes mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Me voy…- dijo Shiraela- solo… cuídalo ¿de acuerdo?

Y así, Shiraela se sube con lentitud a su caballo, sintiendo como el tauren la seguía con la mirada. Por un momento no hizo nada, salvo ver como la maga se perdía entre el oscurecido follaje, dirigiendo una mirada preocupada a Yazrin.

-Yazrin…- dijo Kahoo- te dije que no lo hicieras.

Recitando una oración, sus manos se llenan de una energía dorada, la cual es aplicada sobre el troll, comenzando a sentirse satisfecho cuando aprecia que las heridas iban desapareciendo. Al terminar el proceso de sanación, ve como Yazrin empezaba a abrir los ojos. Confundido y mareado, ve al tauren preocupado a su lado, sorprendiéndose más.

-¿Kahoo?- dijo Yazrin- ¿qué hace' aquí?

**Notas de autor: hola, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, y espero que la historia sea de su agrado ^-^**

**DAX: me alegra saber que te he sorprendido con la historia, y sí, ese troll es un pervertido (igual que el tipo que me lamió en el juego XD), gracias por las buenas vibras y esta historia tiene para largo XD**

**Doof-fan: ¿quién no usaría a un troll sabiendo que su líder es Vol'jin? además, la forma en que hablan los hace ver interesantes (me cuesta un poco escribirla, incluso me cree un personaje troll para "estudiarlo") y no te preocupes, esta historia continúa.**


	4. Bajo la lluvia

Capítulo Cuatro: Bajo la lluvia.

A ciegas en la noche, usando sus instintos como brújula, un tauren corría desesperado por Tuercespina, buscando a su amigo troll, quien no ha regresado a Grom'gol desde que este decidió salir del lugar durante el atardecer.

-_¿Dónde estás, Yazrin?-_ pensó.

Kahoo buscaba a su alrededor toda señal que le indicara donde podía estar, llegando finalmente a encontrar un raptor esmeralda con algunas manchas amarillas en su lomo, sobre el cual tenía una silla de montar y unas riendas, junto con una grande y abultada mochila púrpura.

-_Es su raptor…-_ pensó, mirando a su alrededor- _¿dónde estás?_

Bajándose de su kodo, Kahoo comienza a andar por el lugar, sin poder encontrar nada en la oscuridad. De pronto, ve un punto de luz a la distancia, decidiendo llegar hasta él. La luz se hacía más cercana, junto con los emergentes pensamientos desesperados del tauren.

-_Por favor… que esté vivo…_

Finalmente, la luz lo guía hasta un claro en la selva, donde el cuadro iluminado distaba de ser agradable. Yazrin se encontraba de espaldas en el piso, inmóvil, su sangre se drenaba de su cuerpo; a su lado, se encontraba una mujer, una humana, con un costado de su rostro y parte de su vestimenta manchadas con sangre, la sangre del troll.

El tauren empezaba a sentirse furioso… ¿cómo se atreve esta humana dejarlo en tal estado?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, recurre a sus hechizos de sacerdote, lanzando un rayo de luz que cayó sobre la mujer, quien se retorcía y gemía de dolor, suspendida en el aire gracias a sus manos. La ve confundida, encontrando su castaña mirada con la suya. El tauren sujeta su bastón con fuerza, listo para atacar.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento de la humana, Kahoo se acerca, viendo la sangrienta situación a centímetros de su nariz, para luego mirar con furia a la mujer. La ve alejarse, diciendo nerviosas palabras… excusas, probablemente.

-¡No me interesa escucharte!- espetó Kahoo- ¿cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi amigo?

La chica se mueve lentamente, y viendo como intentaba llegar con sus manos hasta su amigo, aparta sus manos violentamente con las suyas.

-No lo toques_-_ dijo el tauren entre dientes.

Viendo al troll por un instante, se sintió mas aliviado al notar que aún respiraba, la peor situación todavía no pasaba. Finalmente, ella le dice algo, su voz era baja y suave, comenzando a retroceder hasta subir sobre un caballo marrón, para perderse en la noche.

-Yazrin- dijo Kahoo- te dije que no lo hicieras.

Recitando una oración, sus manos emanaban una energía dorada, la cual es puesta sobre el herido, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando ve que las heridas desaparecían, como la palidez del druida se veía más azul, sintiendo un débil movimiento debajo de sus dedos. Una vez terminada la sanación, el troll despierta, viéndose confundido y mareado. Su mirada sorprendida no pasa inadvertida.

-¿Kahoo?- dijo Yazrin- ¿qué haceh' aquí?

-Sanando tus heridas- dijo el tauren serio- ¿qué creías que hacía?

Levantándose del suelo, Kahoo le tiende una mano a Yazrin, quien la sujeta para levantarse. Aun con la sensación de mareo presente, intenta mantenerse en pie, sujetándose de los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Esperaba que tú me dijeras- responde Kahoo ante la pregunta.

-Había llegao… tal y como lo aco'damos… -contaba Yazrin- pero… siento que me golpean…- se interrumpió debido al mareo, luego prosiguió- fui retenio por un grupo de humano'… y me dejaron así…

-Fue una suerte que pude llegar a tiempo para que esa humana no te diera el golpe de gracia…

-¿Humana?

-Había una humana a tu lado, la alejé.

-… no recue'do que hubiera una mujer con ellos.

El tauren escuchaba atentamente, y mirando a su amigo, se dio cuenta de las vendas que tenía en un brazo y parte de su torso. Colocándose frente al druida, examina las vendas, dando varios resoplidos al ver que estaban pobremente puestas.

-Pensaba que sabías vendarte solo, Yazrin-se burló Kahoo.

-Yo no lo hice…- dijo Yazrin confundido.

-Entonces… si no fuiste tú…

Pensando un poco en la situación, el tauren empieza a pensar en los eventos recientes, recordando a la humana que estaba a su lado cuando lo encontró. Ahondando más en el recuerdo, ve que la mujer tenía unas vendas en la mano antes de atacarla. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Kahoo no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho el vendaje para Yazrin.

-¿Qué es eh'to?- dijo Yazrin recogiendo algo del suelo- ¿una botella?

El tauren toma la botella cuadrada de sus manos, viendo que estaba vacía. Acercando su nariz a la boca de la botella, huele un aroma familiar, viendo además un par de gotas rojas dentro de esta, las cuales vierte sobre su boca, saboreando una sustancia líquida, ligeramente aceitosa y agridulce.

-Es… era una poción de sanación… ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-No recue'do haber tomao nada- acotó Yazrin.

-Entonces… ¿habría sido la humana?- murmuró Kahoo ensimismado.

-¿De qué humana eh'tás hablando?

-Cuando estabas inconsciente, había una humana a tu lado- dijo Kahoo, confundido al igual que el troll.

-¿Cómo era?- preguntó el druida con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te puedo decir?- dijo el sacerdote- de tamaño era como muchas de su especie… su cabello era largo y castaño… creo que sus ojos también eran de ese color, de piel pálida… tenía unas manchas extrañas en su rostro.

Yazrin se hacía una imagen mental de la humana que Kahoo describía; con el aturdimiento morando en su cabeza, el troll no logra recordar a ninguna mujer humana con la que haya tenido contacto.

-Ahora la pregunta es… ¿por qué se tomó la molestia de sanarte?

El druida se hizo la misma pregunta, caminando junto a su amigo mientras se dirigían hacia sus monturas. El raptor se alegró de ver a su amo, esperando junto al kodo mientras movía su cola.

-Te entiendo- dijo el sacerdote dirigiéndose al raptor- está bien… salvo esa cabezota que tiene, lo cual es irreversible.

Kahoo siente un fuerte puñetazo en uno de sus brazos, viendo a un Yazrin medio sonriendo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de su montura para subirse al instante a ella. Sin más que decir, ambos abandonan el claro, encaminando sus pasos hacia el campamento Horda más cercano.

Mientras tanto, Shiraela ya había llegado al campamento de la Expedición de Nesingwary, donde es recibida por unos guardias de rostro preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo uno de ellos- estás cubierta de sangre…

Mirando su ropa, la maga nota las manchas de sangre que llevaba encima de su pecho, en sus mangas y su regazo. El mismo guardia que le había preguntado se acerca hasta ella, pasando una de sus manos por su rostro, viendo sangre cuando la aleja de ella.

-No… yo estoy bien…- tartamudeó la maga- es que… fui atacada ahí afuera… yo me defendí…

En ese momento pensó que lo mejor era no contar sobre el troll sangrante, era más creíble decir que estuvo luchando afuera.

-Entiendo… será mejor que pases- dijo finalmente el guardia- últimamente los tigres tienden a atacar mucho…

Shiraela agradece al guardia su consejo, entrando en el campamento para acomodarse. Dejando su caballo atado en uno de los troncos delgados que sujetaba uno de los cobertizos, la joven extrae de su mochila un saco de dormir hecho de cuero, el cual parecía ligeramente acolchado y tenía un forrado de piel por dentro. Estirándolo en un área libre debajo del cobertizo, pensaba en acostarse, pero recordando su túnica ensangrentada, prosigue a quitársela primero, quedando solamente con una camisa roja de cuello abierto y unos pantalones azules.

-_Es una suerte tener esta ropa debajo- _pensaba-_ sería vergonzoso andar desnuda por ahí…_

Luego de guardar la túnica entre sus cosas, se acuesta dentro del saco de dormir, sintiéndose cómoda al instante. Sintiendo como el forrado cosquilleaba su piel, no puede evitar pensar en el troll… ¿Estará bien? ¿Su amigo lo habrá llevado a un refugio seguro? ¿Cómo estarán sus heridas?

-_¿Qué me pasa?-_ pensaba Shiraela- _¿por qué ando pensando en… ese imbécil? De seguro está bien…_

Finalmente, pensando que se estaba preocupando por nada, el cansancio la abate, comenzando a cerrar los ojos lentamente hasta quedarse dormida al poco tiempo más tarde.

Shiraela despierta lentamente desde su saco de dormir, y mirando hacia el cielo, ve que el sol no estaba ahí; en su lugar veía nubes grises que descargaban una lluvia abundante, escuchando como las gotas golpeteaban furiosamente en el cobertizo. Levantándose, siente una brisa fría recorrer su cuerpo, cayendo en cuenta de que no tenía su túnica puesta.

_-Sería ridículo lavarla ahora, nunca se secaría con este clima…_

Registrando entre sus pertenencias, encuentra una chaqueta púrpura de mangas largas, la cual se pone. Viendo más allá, encuentra un tabardo, el mismo que Ulrich y Ashton usaban. Mirándolo durante un largo instante, Shiraela se sentía renuente a usarlo, no le gustaba, solamente lo tenía a mano en caso de tener alguna reunión de hermandad, un caso excepcional donde de buena gana lo usaba. No obstante, la chaqueta apenas la abrigaba lo suficiente, por lo que rápidamente se deslizó dentro, sujetándolo a su cuerpo gracias a un cinturón grueso.

-_Es mejor a nada…_

Arreglando sus pertenencias, se encuentra con una pequeña bolsa de un género grueso, y abriendo su contenido, ve que contenía tabaco, recordando de golpe que alguien en Bahía del Botín le había pedido tal objeto.

-_Lo había olvidado…- _pensó- _de seguro debe de estar muy impaciente…_

Cerrando la mochila, prosigue a ponerse una larga capa verde, y con la capucha de esta sobre su cabeza, se sube a su caballo, corriendo bajo la lluvia de Tuercespina.

El viaje había durado horas, más todavía gracias a que la incesante lluvia dejara los caminos extremadamente blandos para viajar, trayendo un posible peligro de caída si no se avanzaba bien. Con precaución, Shiraela cabalgaba por el camino resbaladizo, con la lluvia nublando su visión.

Finalmente, llega a Bahía del Botín, la poca actividad que se llevaba a cabo en sus puertos no le sorprende en absoluto, se sabe que durante el monzón, los marineros no realizan actividades de pesca. Lo mismo pasaba con los obreros que restablecían los edificios… casi no había gente afuera.

-¿Qué haces afuera?- espetó un guardia goblin- ve a refugiarte en la posada, es peligroso quedarse en el puerto con esta lluvia.

Shiraela asiente ante el consejo del goblin, quien se siente satisfecho al ver que la joven se dirigía a la posada. Ya cerca de la posada, la maga prosigue a atar a su caballo cerca de la entrada; no obstante, un goblin se asoma por la puerta, señalándole con sus manos que mejor dejara su caballo en uno de los establos que se encontraba en la parte superior, debajo del punto de vuelo de los grifos.

Llegando con Lotto hasta los establos, la mujer ata su caballo en un espacio junto a otras monturas de diverso tipo que ahí se hallaban. Dejándole un poco de comida y agua, extrae de su mochila un pedazo de tela, con el cual seca un poco el agua del cuerpo del caballo.

-Creo que te sentirás mejor así- le decía la maga, mirando después de a su alrededor- por lo menos, tendrás compañía aquí.

Dándole un suave beso en su nariz, Shiraela deja a Lotto junto a los demás, entrando a la posada por una entrada que tenía en ese nivel.

-Bienvenida, señorita- dijo una chica goblin vestida con un vestido celeste simple- acompáñeme.

La maga sigue a la goblin, estudiando sus atributos; su tamaño y contextura era promedio, su piel era de un tono verde claro y su cabello era largo y azul, atado con múltiples coletas que le daban un aspecto infantil y coqueto. Cuando llegaron frente al posadero en el primer piso, la chica se voltea, viendo en detalle sus ojos almendrados de color rojo, como también los múltiples piercings que colgaban de sus orejas.

El posadero le ordena a la chica goblin que ayudara a atender las mesas, y con una graciosa reverencia, se despide de la maga. Ya una vez que se fue, el posadero le informa que hasta hace poco, tenía solamente una habitación disponible, la cual ya fue pedida.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Shiraela- no puede ser que me quede sin habitación…

Dándole la espalda al posadero, su expresión se pone seria, tratando de ver que podía hacer.

-Que mala suerte tengo- murmuró- me pregunto quién pidió esa última habitación...

-Yo…- respondió una voz a su lado.

Sobresaltada, la maga voltea la cabeza, encontrándose con un troll que mostraba sus dientes bajo su amplia sonrisa. No obstante, no era cualquier troll… no, a este ya lo había visto.

-¡Tú!- le exclamó- ¡Tú…!

-Veo que se conocen- dijo el posadero acercándose- entonces no habrá problema en que compartan la habitación… aunque tendrá un coste extra.

-No hay problema…- dijo el troll con tranquilidad, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡No, de ninguna manera!- espetó Shiraela- ¡esto está mal!

-Es eso o dormir afuera, lo cual no recomiendo- comentó el goblin.

Shiraela se sentía frustrada, se había devuelto sobre sus pasos para hacer una entrega en la ciudad y descansar un poco… después de lo ocurrido con él en la selva, lo último que quería era que sus caminos se volvieran a cruzar. Mirando por una de las ventanas, ve que la lluvia distaba de detenerse, dando un largo y pesado suspiro de derrota.

-Muy bien…- dijo con la voz abatida- me… quedaré con… él.

Una vez que pudo hacer el trato, paga el dinero extra correspondiente. El posadero mostraba una amplia sonrisa mientras contaba el dinero, mirando luego a la maga, diciéndole que el troll podía llevarla a su habitación.

El trayecto por el pasillo hacia la habitación fue eterno para Shiraela, quien seguía a su compañero de cuarto a una distancia prudente. Sus pensamientos se enfocaban en la mala suerte que le ha tocado desde que lo conoció, mirándolo enojada en el camino. No obstante, a medida que lo miraba, pudo ver que estaba perfectamente bien, se movía con toda tranquilidad, como una persona sana.

-Tú primero- le dijo abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Con su rostro impasible, la mujer entra, encontrando una habitación con dos camas simples, un armario cerca de la puerta y dos mesitas de noche al lado de cada cama.

-_Al menos dormiremos en camas separadas…-_ pensó Shiraela, sentándose en la cama más cercana a la ventana.

El troll se sienta en la otra cama que estaba al lado, quedando frente a ella. Shiraela nota su mirada concentrada, devolviéndosela de la misma forma.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo la maga ásperamente.

-Dime… ¿fuih'te tú la que eh'taba conmigo ahí afuera?- preguntó el troll.

La mirada de Shiraela se muestra sorprendida, el troll mostraba curiosidad.

-Eh… no sé de que me estás hablando- dijo la maga, haciéndose la tonta.

-Sabeh' muy bien de que hablo…

No se esperaba que el troll supiera sobre su presencia en el claro, menos todavía que le preguntara sobre el asunto; quizás su amigo el tauren le haya dicho algo al respecto. Viendo a su compañero de cuarto, ve que sus ojos inquisitivos se clavaban en ella, poniéndola nerviosa. Al parecer, no podía evadir la pregunta; así que, tomando una buena bocanada de aire, comenzó a hablar.

-Escuché un grito… anoche- dijo la maga- no sabía si ir o no… pero cuando lo hice, apenas pude a ver a unos hombres que se habían ido… y me acerqué y te vi ahí, en el suelo…

El troll permanecía en silencio, su atención concentrada en sus palabras, su mirada concentrada en la suya.

-Estabas sangrando mucho ¿sí?... y no sé por qué, pero algo me decía que no podía dejarte así…- se interrumpió la mujer, luego siguió- así que te di a beber una de las pociones que tenía… y entonces… te vendé un brazo, aunque no muy bien… fue ahí cuando un tauren me atacó… y me fui.

-El tauren eh' mi amigo- dijo el troll- pensó que tú habíah' sido la que me dejó así…

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?

-Eh'tá bien, Kahoo me ayudó ba'tante con las vendas que usa'te.

-Nunca dije que fuera buena con las vendas- dijo la maga, sonrojándose un poco.

El troll estaba sonriendo levemente, y por alguna razón que no pudo descifrar, esa sonrisa le parecía encantadora. De repente, un pensamiento emergente la hace salirse de su encanto, poniendo una expresión seria.

-Antes de que podamos seguir con esta conversación, hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace rato…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡El hecho de que _hablas_ común!- exclamó Shiraela, poniéndose de pie- ¿cómo fue posible de que en ese momento no dijeras nada?

Shiraela sentía su rostro arder cuando la sonrisa del troll se ensanchaba. En ese momento no le importaba estar en una ciudad neutral, ni el hecho de haberlo salvado de la muerte… quería arrojarse sobre él y ahorcarlo hasta que estuviera inmóvil.

-Debí haberte parecido una imbécil cuando intentaba decirte que no quería pelear contigo- decía enojada, luego mirando hacia sus pies- y más encima… te arrojaste sobre mí… y… y…

No se había dado cuenta cuando él se había puesto de pie, frente a ella, sujetando sus brazos con sus manos. El contacto la hizo tensarse, levantando la cabeza hasta encontrarse con su mirada.

-Lo siento…- murmuró- solo eh'taba bromeando…

-Vaya forma de hacerlo- bufó Shiraela, desviando su mirada.

Con una de sus manos, el troll toma el mentón de la joven, alzando su rostro de vuelta a su mirada.

-Quiero agrade'te… po' salva'me ahí afuera- dijo suavemente, sus ojos fijos en los de ella- veo que me odias… no te culpo.

La sinceridad de sus ojos verdes hizo que, milagrosamente, todo el enojo que tenía en ese momento se drenara de ella, haciendo que su semblante y su cuerpo se calmaran. No pudo evitar sentirse en paz cuando lo miraba… transmitía una sensación de calma, mezclada con el arrepentimiento de su broma y su agradecimiento hacia ella.

-Quizás… no te odie tanto… troll.

-Yazrin…- dijo el troll sonriendo.

-Bueno… quizás no te odie tanto… Yazrin- se corrigió Shiraela con una leve sonrisa- yo soy Shiraela.

Por un momento, los dos solamente sonreían frente al otro, solo contemplando la calma del momento a pesar de la tormenta de afuera. Lentamente, Shiraela levanta sus manos, llegando con ellas hasta los colmillos que salían de Yazrin, tomándolos lentamente para luego apretar el agarre y halar de ellos, haciendo que su cabeza chocara con la suya.

Soltándola de golpe, Yazrin retrocede algo mareado, mirándola con una expresión que mezclaban el dolor y la sorpresa. Sus ojos le preguntaban por qué hizo eso. Entre tambaleos, Shiraela se sujeta la cabeza, viéndolo entre divertida y adolorida por el impacto.

-De alguna forma tenía que hacerte pagar por lamerme el cuello, grandísimo animal.


	5. Viajando

Capítulo Cinco: Viajando…

Shiraela abre los ojos, quejándose un poco por la luz que llegaba a sus ojos.

-Todavía es muy temprano- gimoteó suavemente desde su cama.

Alzándose hasta quedar sentada, ve que la habitación estaba completamente vacía, la cama a su lado estaba hecha, encontrando encima de esta una gran mochila púrpura. Refregándose los ojos, termina de levantarse, y acercándose al armario, registra detrás de este, encontrando un biombo, el cual recuerda haber usado la noche anterior para cambiarse sin temor a que el druida la viera. Colocándolo a unos metros al lado de su cama y frente a la puerta, Shiraela toma su ropa, y colocándose detrás del biombo, empieza a sacarse su largo camisón de dormir.

Ya vestida, empieza a arreglar sus cosas también, viendo que no dejara algo olvidado.

-Al fin eh'tás en pie- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Mirando desde un biombo ya doblado, la maga ve a Yazrin saludándola con la mano, avanzando hasta su cama para colgarse su mochila en un hombro.

-Buenos días…- dijo Shiraela animada, acercándose luego a su mochila.

Desde ahí, estuvieron en silencio durante un buen momento, hasta que ya habían salido de la habitación.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-A pesa' del cabezazo, sí, do'mí bien- respondió el troll en un tono sombrío.

-Te lo merecías, pervertido- dijo la mujer sacando la lengua.

Ya en el primer piso, ambos deciden comer algo antes de partir. Sentada en una de las mesas, Shiraela encontraba su situación con Yazrin bastante extraña a la vez de interesante. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un par de meses atrás, que estaría junto a un troll en una situación no hostil, como estar sentada en una mesa junto a este, ella se habría reído a carcajada viva.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron comiendo, ella se dedicó a observar de forma meticulosa a su compañero, viendo algunos detalles en los cuales no se había fijado. Como muchos de su especie, su rostro tenía rasgos bruscos, su nariz era larga, sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas, y gracias a sus colmillos blancos apuntaban hacia arriba, le daban un aire salvaje. Su enorme mohicano rojo escondía un par de trenzas diminutas cerca de la nuca, adornadas con plumas y gemas pequeñas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Yazrin, notando que la maga lo estaba mirando.

-Nada, nada- respondió ella, mirando su comida.

Los rasgados ojos verdes del troll hicieron lo mismo con ella, viendo cada rasgo de ella de forma detallada. Su cabello largo y castaño estaba atado en una coleta simple, dejando unos mechones de cabello a su costado. Su rostro pálido de rasgos suaves revelaban unos puntos oscuros adornando sus pómulos y parte de su nariz; sus orejas eran pequeñas en comparación a las suyas, y cada una estaba perforada por un par de aretes simples.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó Shiraela esta vez.

Yazrin solo mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, continuando su comida.

Durante un momento, Shiraela mueve la cabeza hacia un lado, viendo en otra de las mesas a tres sujetos conversando, los cuales llevaban puestos el tabardo característico de su hermandad.

-¿Oficiales de alto rango?- murmuró la mujer, viendo la forma de vestir de los sujetos- ¿qué hacen en Bahía del Botín?

El druida nota como la maga miraba en otra dirección, y para satisfacer su curiosidad sin molestarla, ve en la misma dirección hacia donde estaba viendo, topándose con el grupo de humanos que allí se encontraba…

Shiraela vuelve la mirada hacia su mesa, y lo que encontró fue algo que la dejó sin aliento. Yazrin tenía un puño temblando encima de la mesa, su mandíbula se veía tensa, sus ojos… sus ojos habían cambiado de color, el verde que los adornaba ahora era remplazado por un carmesí intenso.

-¿Yazrin…?- dijo Shiraela, extendiendo una mano hacia su puño.

Al tocar su mano con la suya, Shiraela ve como el puño se convertía en una mano de tres dedos que agarraba su muñeca de forma agresiva. Los ojos rojos la miraban ahora, sus ojos se veían más rasgados de lo que ya eran, sus cejas estaban arrugadas, sus labios mostraban unos filosos dientes detrás de estos… la expresión sanguinaria que adornaba sus rasgos lo hacía ver aterrador. La maga estaba petrificada sobre su asiento, completamente inmóvil a causa del miedo…

-Yazrin…- articuló, sin poder desviar sus ojos de él.

Por un momento, los ojos carmesí parpadearon, viendo como una mano azulada agarraba con violencia una muñeca pálida. La máscara furiosa empezaba a deshacerse cuando veía la expresión aterrada de la humana, soltando lentamente el apretado agarre. Colocando sus manos sobre la mesa, cruza los dedos mientras baja la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos de paso. Shiraela acerca su adolorida muñeca hacia ella, viendo los dedos marcados en su piel.

El druida temblaba frente a ella, sin querer mirarla mientras intentaba calmarse, tratando de ganar compostura. Yazrin inhala profundamente, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones durante un instante antes de soltarlo. De a poco, su cabeza se alza, sus dedos se relajan sobre la mesa, sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse… el color verde había vuelto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Shiraela masajeando su adolorida muñeca.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó Yazrin-… me voy.

Y sin decir nada más, el druida sale disparado hacia la puerta, sin mirar a la preocupada maga que dejó atrás. Shiraela estaba perpleja ante su reacción, pensado en ir detrás de él y detenerlo para que le explicase el por qué de su actitud; sin embargo, no lo hizo, pensando que era mejor dejarlo ir.

-Adiós… - murmuró en dirección hacia la puerta.

Horas más tarde, Shiraela logra entregar la bolsa de tabaco a aquel que se la pidió, un enano de barba anaranjada que conversaba junto a un grupo de goblins. Agradecido porque por fin podría disfrutar del tabaco, el hombre le entrega a la maga una bolsa de cuero pesada, la cual contenía una sustanciosa cantidad de monedas de plata. Despidiéndose del enano y de los goblins que lo acompañaban, Shiraela se dirige a los establos de la parte superior, sacando su caballo de ahí y seguir viajando.

-Pensándolo bien, no tengo un lugar específico al cual ir- decía la maga mirando a su caballo- ¿a dónde podría ir ahora…?

Avanzando despacio por la ciudad, la mujer se queda quieta, contemplando el mar que tenía a un costado. Cerrando los ojos, disfruta de la brisa que paseaba por el lugar.

-¿Shiraela Bloomwood?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella, sacándola de su concentración.

La joven se voltea junto a su caballo, viendo a su interlocutor, un hombre humano de un corto cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, su rostro tostado era cubierto por lo que parecía ser una bufanda negra, la cual hacía juego con toda su indumentaria de cuero del mismo color. Lo único de color que se destacaba en su indumentaria era el tabardo rojo con la llama dorada en el pecho.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Shiraela.

-Creo que nunca hemos hablado personalmente- respondió el sujeto- soy Jared Blueblade, y soy un oficial de la Llama Escarlata.

-… mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor- dijo la maga con la misma formalidad.

-Tengo que hablarte de algo, pero no aquí… necesitamos un lugar más privado.

Jared caminó en dirección hacia la taberna, indicando con su cabeza a Shiraela que lo siguiera. La maga tuvo dudas sobre la situación, poniéndose nerviosa sobre el por qué, un oficial de su hermandad, quisiera hablar con ella en privado.

Llegado al lugar, la mujer se desmonta de su caballo, y atándolo cerca de la entrada, sigue al sujeto de cerca, sentándose en una de las mesas mientras este traía consigo dos vasos.

-Gracias- dijo la maga recibiendo el vaso, tomando un sorbo- es muy… fuerte- concluyó sorprendida ante la intensidad de la bebida.

-Te servirá para relajarte- dijo Jared sonriendo levemente.

Mientras bebían, la maga notaba como la expresión del oficial se hacía más seria. Llegado el momento, sus ojos marrones se concentraron en ella, con sus cejas fruncidas, pudiendo ver por unos momentos sus labios tensos debajo de la bufanda.

-Mientras estabas aquí, uno de nuestros oficiales te ha visto interactuando con un troll- dijo Jared gravemente- y no uno cualquiera, sino que un miembro de la hermandad Guadaña Obsidiana…

Shiraela apenas podía pensar con claridad, así que era de esto que el oficial quería hablarle. Pensó en mentirle, negar que estuviera junto a un troll, pero desechó la idea al ver como los ojos de Jared estaban a la expectativa, esperando la verdad. Rápidamente, pensó en una historia, la cual esperó que pudiera convencerlo.

-Es que… ese troll… me dijo que los piratas le habían robado todo lo que tenía- mintió Shiraela, ni ella sabía que hacía junto a él- me dijo que tenía hambre… y lo invité a comer, eso es todo.

Tomando un momento para analizar su respuesta, Jared pudo apreciar una notable lástima en su voz ante el "desamparado", su mirada reflejaba lo mismo. Analizando la respuesta, da un suspiro, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente para volver a mirarla.

-Si ese es el caso, pues... te diré que fuiste estafada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso, señor?

-Cuando él se fue, uno de los oficiales lo vio subirse a su montura, un raptor verde que cargaba una mochila grande… creo que quería sacarte dinero.

Shiraela tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, intentando seguir con su mentira. Poniéndose de pie de un salto, apretó sus puños contra sus piernas para luego golpear la mesa con ellos.

-¡Maldito seas!- exclamó con rabia fingida- ¡se aprovechó de mí!

Viendo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, el oficial la toma de sus manos, haciéndola sentarse.

-Ya, tranquila…- dijo Jared sorprendido- al menos solo perdiste dinero.

-Pero… pero… es que…

-Esto te servirá para que tengas cuidado con quien tratas- dijo el oficial en un tono más bajo- es peligroso no solo para ti como miembro de la hermandad, sino como miembro de La Alianza, el tener algún tipo de relación con alguien de La Horda…

La mirada de Jared inspiraba miedo y autoridad a la vez a pesar del tono de voz suave. Él tenía que hacerse escuchar, hacerse entender, y cuando se trataba de advertencias, lo hacía con la intención de que sonara entre un consejo y una amenaza.

-Tendré más cuidado- dijo la maga, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ahora debo irme- dijo el pícaro- no te preocupes, pagué tu bebida- finalizó alegre.

Al verlo irse, Shiraela no puede evitar dar un pesado suspiro sobre la mesa, no entiende como fue capaz de mentirle a un oficial de su hermandad, y no uno cualquiera al parecer, era uno de alto rango.

-_¿Pero qué hacía aquí en primer lugar? No creo que sea para advertirme sobre Yazrin…_

Mientras sus pensamientos sopesaban las distintas razones que tuvieran su superior y los otros oficiales para estar en Bahía del Botín, Shiraela bebía con calma su trago, quejándose un poco por lo fuerte que esta estaba para ella.

-_No estoy muy acostumbrada al alcohol…_

En algún lugar de la selva, en un lugar cercano a Bahía del Botín, un hombre cubierto por una capa se encontraba de pie sobre el césped. Unos cuantos cadáveres de tigres y panteras se encontraban a su alrededor. Sujetando sus dos dagas ensangrentadas en sus manos. Apretándolas con fuerza, el hombre miraba al horizonte.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya podido salir vivo?- susurraba para sí mismo- lo atrajimos hasta el claro, lo emboscamos… incluso lo dejamos medio muerto… -decía apretando los dientes.

-Quizás no fue suficiente- dijo una voz cerca de él.

El sujeto mira a su alrededor, encontrando entre los matorrales a otro hombre, un humano vestido de una armadura de placa; el visitante estaba inclinado sobre un árbol, cruzando los brazos. La expresión de su rostro estaba carente de emoción alguna, sus ojos se fijaron en el hombre de las dagas, acercándose finalmente hasta quedar a una distancia corta.

-Recuerda que ellos tienen una habilidad de regeneración impresionante- dijo el hombre de armadura de placas- eso le jugó a su favor.

-Aun así no pudo haber sobrevivido solamente con eso- respondió el otro- alguien debió ayudarlo…

-Entonces deberás terminar solo con lo que no se pudo lograr… y esta vez, hazlo bien.

Caminando hacia los arbustos, el hombre de la armadura de placa se retira, sus pasos eran cada vez más inaudibles, dejando al otro hombre en el más completo de los silencios. Durante un tiempo, el hombre siguió en aquel lugar, solo, cuando de la nada comienza a caminar hacia la espesura, caminando por un largo tiempo por la verde selva.

Se detuvo en un lugar, todavía rodeado por el verde. Dando un suave suspiro, acerca una de sus manos hacia su cinturón, extrayendo algo que es arrojado con fuerza hacia uno de los árboles que se hallaban detrás de él.

-Sabía que vendrías- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- me pregunto cuanto tiempo estuviste persiguiéndome desde las sombras…

Desde el árbol mencionado anteriormente, una sombra sale desde su seguridad, y moviéndose con precaución, extrae lo que fue incrustado en el árbol, un pequeño cuchillo arrojadizo, el cual es devuelto a su dueño en la misma forma en la cual este lo lanzó.

-Gracias por devolvérmela- dijo, recibiéndola con gracia para luego guardarla en su cinturón- eso fue muy amable… viniendo de una bestia como tú…

La sombra se acercaba hasta el hombre, y gracias a la luz que entraba por los árboles, se pudo apreciar una figura muy alta, que miraba al otro con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo con unos ojos de rabia, unos ojos que brillaban rojo por la ira. Sin intimidarse, el hombre mira hacia arriba, viendo al troll que intentaba intimidarlo.

-No me interesa saber cómo fue que sobreviviste- dijo el hombre entre dientes- esta vez me aseguraré de dejarte muerto.

Volviendo a Bahía del Botín…

-¡Es increíble el grado de codicia que pueden tener los goblins!- exclamó Shiraela sobre su caballo.

La maga se encontraba alejándose de la sastrería de los hermanos Cortefino, unos sastres goblin bien conocidos en la ciudad. Después de la conversación con Jared, la maga se dedicó a recorrer la ciudad, encontrando en sus pasos la sastrería anteriormente nombrada. Una de las razones por las cuales entró al lugar era para ver las técnicas de costura en las vestimentas de los hermanos, quienes al verla interesada en sus indumentarias, decidieron comentarle sobre sus experiencias en el oficio, llegando a la parte que tenía entusiasmada a la maga, sus secretos… pero tuvo que pagar por la información, la cual fue muy costosa para ella. A pesar de todo, decidió pagarlo por el bien de su progreso como sastre.

-_Ahora tendré que recuperar el dinero de alguna forma_- pensó- _todavía no me encuentro lo suficientemente buena para subastar mis prendas…_

Pensando en algunas posibilidades para recuperar el dinero, comenzó a ver si había algún trabajo disponible por la ciudad, resultando al final en una búsqueda infructuosa.

-¿Qué haré? necesito encontrar una forma de ganar dinero… e ir más allá de las Montañas de Crestagrana es un suicidio…

De pronto, un barco se aproxima hacia el final del puerto, y al ver que todavía le quedaba un poco de dinero, procedió a avanzar hasta él. Llegando unos pocos instantes después de que este se detuviera, Shiraela se baja de Lotto, caminando hasta un goblin que estaba frente a ella.

-Bienvenida a La Fantasía de la Doncella- dijo el goblin alegremente- este barco se dirige hacia Trinquete, en Kalimdor.

Para Shiraela, ir a Kalimdor no sería una mala idea; además, así podría encontrar algún tipo de trabajo por el cual pudiera recuperar el dinero perdido, y mejorar sus técnicas de sastre en el camino.

-¿A cuánto están...?

-Por cinco monedas de oro puede acceder a los dormitorios comunales, pero si quiere tener su propia habitación le costará doce monedas de oro.

Contando el dinero que tenía en su cartera, le alcazaba para tener su propio cuarto dentro del barco; no obstante, descontando la tarifa del viaje, eso la dejaba apenas con unas pocas monedas de oro para abastecerse. Sin mucho remedio, tiende al goblin las monedas para subir al barco junto al caballo.

Cuando ella subió, otras personas decidieron subir también, gente de diversa raza con diverso tipo de montura, y al parecer, de distinta clase social, ya que el goblin que la había atendido antes, se mostraba exageradamente amable con una pareja de elfos de sangre, quienes al juzgar por su indumentaria y lujosa joyería, se veían como gente de la nobleza.

-_Como llega a mover la codicia…_

El barco había zarpado, navegando en dirección hacia el oeste. Shiraela observaba como la ciudad porteña se hacía cada vez más pequeña en el horizonte, su mente entusiasmada por la incertidumbre del rumbo que había decidido tomar, ver hacia donde la llevaba, los cambios que vendrían hacia ella…

-¡Ay!- exclamó al sentir algo rozar una de sus piernas, sin ver nada a su lado- ¿qué habrá sido eso?

Mirando a su alrededor, no encontraba algo con lo que pudiera haber rozado su pierna, pensando que quizás lo habría imaginado.

Durante el viaje, la maga estaba abstraída en el horizonte marino, mostrando un color oscurecido gracias a la acechante noche que oscurecía al sol. Sintiendo como el cansancio se acomodaba sobre ella, decide irse hacia su habitación. Sacando la llave de la habitación con cuidado, se sobresalta a ver como un grupo de personas avanzaba con rapidez por el pasillo.

Uno de los sujetos ve a Shiraela, y acercándose a ella, la mira de arriba a abajo para fijar su tensa mirada en la de ella.

-Oye- dijo el hombre, un sujeto de piel pálida y ojos azules, cabello negro y ataviado con una túnica verde pino suelta- ¿has visto de casualidad a un troll de cabello rojo?

-No… no he visto a nadie así- respondió.

Mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, el hombre vuelve a mirarla, su rostro cada vez más cerca de la maga, muy cerca para su comodidad.

-Ten cuidado con este personaje- dijo el hombre en voz baja, apenas un suspiro- es peligroso, dicen que hoy mató a alguien importante… y lo están buscando.

Los ojos de la maga se abren, impresionada ante la sentencia del desconocido. Tomando su reacción como natural, el hombre sonríe, alejándose de la chica para desaparecer por el pasillo. Suspirando, la maga vuelve a tomar la llave, encajándola en la cerradura para abrirla de par en par. La habitación ciertamente era simple, conteniendo una cómoda de madera clara en donde podría guardar su ropa durante el viaje en el barco, una puerta un poco más delgada que la puerta de entrada, la cual dirigía a un pequeño baño.

-Al menos no tendré que compartir el baño- se dijo aliviada.

Observando más a fondo, ve un cuadro colgado en una de las paredes, un pequeño cuadro cuyo paisaje era el de un arrecife de coral rodeado por el mar, además de unos peces de colores que nadaban a su alrededor. La ventaba de la habitación, redonda y mediana, daba hacia la ennegrecida vista marina. No obstante, lo que la dejó con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro fue la cama, la cual era muy grande para ella sola, pensando en todo el espacio que tendría para dormir a destajo.

-Quizás se hayan equivocado… pero no me quejo…

Tirando su pesada mochila en el suelo, Shiraela da un salto para caer bruscamente sobre la ancha cama, dando un alegre gimoteo al sentir las blandas almohadas sobre su cara.

-Que bien dormiré esta noche…

-Ten más cuidao po' donde tiras tus cosas- se quejó una voz grave.

-Lo siento…- dijo Shiraela aún ensimismada en su encanto por la cama.

Sin embargo, rápidamente se tensó sobre la cama, irguiéndose en un santiamén ante la voz que le había hablado. A los pies de su cama se encontraba un troll que se sujetaba la cabeza, con una expresión quejumbrosa sobre su rostro. Horrorizada por el presente, Shiraela abre la boca para gritar, pero una de las enormes manos ásperas del troll logran callarla, empujándola hasta quedar recostada sobre la cama.

-No grites- murmuró, inmovilizando a la maga al sentirla sacudirse- no te dejaré ir, a menos que prometas eh'tar callada.

Shiraela ve al troll, reconociéndolo en el acto cuando ve el enorme mohicano rojo sobre su cabeza. Asintiendo con calma, el troll empezaba a moverse lentamente de ella, cuando de repente la maga levanta una de sus manos para cargar contra él, pero es detenida por una de sus azuladas manos.

-¡Oye!

-¿Cómo te atreves a escabullirte en la habitación de una dama?- espetó la joven, intentando golpearlo- druida aprovechado…

-Necesitaba buh´car un lugar- dijo Yazrin sujetándola con sus manos- me han estao siguiendo, y tuve que i'me en el barco a eh'condías…

-¿Y por qué en MI habitación?

-Te vi y pensé que sería buena idea…

-¿Así de simple?- inquirió Shiraela enarcando una ceja- ¡ya suéltame!- espetó, liberándose del druida.

Avanzando hacia la puerta, Shiraela se asegura de haberla cerrado con llave. Mientras revisaba, la joven miraba hacia el suelo, comenzando a pensar en las palabras de aquel hombre.

-_¿Será cierto...? ¿será posible que...?_

Su mente divagaba una vez más en los hechos recientes, no pudiendo creer que el druida fuera capaz de matar a alguien... él había dicho que lo han estado siguiendo... ¿significaría entonces que había una posibilidad de que todo fuera cierto?

Cuando le dio la espalda a la puerta cerrada, Shiraela encuentra a Yazrin durmiendo de espalda sobre su cama, una de sus manos descansaba sobre su abdomen mientras la otra estaba fuera de la cama, casi tocando el suelo junto con un pie que también colgaba de la cama.

-¿Quién se ha creído este...?-murmuró, dirigiéndose hasta la cama.

La maga se sube a la cama, intentando empujar al troll de su cama, pero él era más grande y pesado, haciendo que su tarea fuera aparte de inútil, imposible. Después de unos cuantos intentos, Shiraela finalmente se rinde, alejándose de Yazrin mientras se mostraba asombrada de que este no despertara después del esfuerzo sobrehumano que puso para tirarlo de la cama...

-_Debe de estar muy cansado para caer dormido tan rápido... y más aun sin inmutarse después de todo lo que he hecho para empujarlo..._

Sin mucho remedio, empieza a despojarse de su chaqueta y su capa; cuando finalmente llegó a las botas, pensó en dormir con sus pantalones y su camisa puestas, temiendo la posibilidad de que el troll se despertara mientras ella se desvestía...

Finalmente decide dormir junto al troll, metiéndose dentro de la cama sin dejar de mirarlo. Yazrin estaba sucio, incluso sudoroso... los rasguños que mostraban sus manos y su rostro enfatizaban lo que decía, estuvo huyendo de esos hombres que lo acusaban de ser un asesino...

Sin mucho más que decir, recuesta su cabeza sobre la almohada, relajando su cabeza para finalmente caer dormida junto a su extraño acompañante.


	6. Viaje desafortunado

Capítulo Seis: Viaje desafortunado.

El amanecer se manifiesta en medio del mar, un solitario barco en medio de la inmensidad azul se mecía a un ritmo suave y constante. Algunos de los marinos se veían pasear por la borda, asegurando el viaje seguro de los pasajeros y el suyo propio. Al mismo tiempo que estos hombres y mujeres del mar hacían sus labores, una maga se despertaba en su habitación, abriendo los ojos lentamente, mirando con pereza hacia el cielo.

-El sol brilla mucho…- murmuró con pereza, tapándose los ojos con una brazo.

Estuvo en esa posición durante un momento corto, lanzando el brazo suavemente hacia un costado, sobresaltándose cuando este se topó contra algo que no era la suavidad de su cama. Mirando lentamente a su lado, se encuentra con su acompañante, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se manifiestan en su cabeza con avidez.

-_Se nota que estuvo cansado…_

Yazrin estuvo durmiendo en la misma posición de anoche, su brazo y pierna izquierda colgando de la cama, su mano derecha reposando sobre su abdomen, su rostro levemente inclinado hacia la izquierda… no se había metido dentro de la cama con ella, algo que la aliviaba bastante.

Tratando de alzarse sin perturbarlo, Shiraela lo observa dormir, su respiración era tranquila, lenta, sin ronquido alguno… lo cual era bueno para ella, ya que odiaba los ronquidos.

Una vez en pie, recoge la chaqueta que tenía en el suelo, la cual decide ponerse. Cuando abrochaba los botones, escucha a su propio estómago rugirle, recordando que no había comido nada desde que se subió al barco durante el día anterior.

-Hola…- la saludó una voz ronca.

Saliendo de su pensamiento, la maga ve al troll despierto, quien se estiraba sobre la cama mientras daba un largo bostezo. Sus ojos se veían levemente aletargados, parpadeando un par de veces para enfocar mejor su visión. Shiraela se limita a mirar como este se levantaba de la cama, caminando lentamente hasta ella.

-¿Y dormiste bien?

-Bah'tante- dijo Yazrin, quedando frente a ella.

-¿Ahora me dirás por qué esos hombres te perseguían?

-No eh' nada…

-¿Nada? ¿Acaso no es "nada" el hecho que te culpen de haber matado a alguien?- inquirió la joven, colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas, su mirada examinaba la reacción del druida.

La mirada seria de Yazrin daban a entender que no quería responder; no obstante, Shiraela no le permitiría irse así nada más, después del susto que le hizo pasar, no le permitiría irse sin darle explicación alguna.

-Estoy esperando…

-No tengo que reh'ponde'te- sentencio el troll de forma inmediata.

-Te colaste entre los pasajeros, te colaste en mi habitación alegando que buscabas donde esconderte…- decía Shiraela- y más encima duermes en mi cama… yo creo que me debes una respuesta.

El druida se enderezó del todo, quedando muy alto para la maga, quien a pesar de la imponente postura y su mirada seria, no parecía demostrar cambio alguno. Con su posición inclinada, la cabeza marrón estaba a unos centímetros de la punta de su nariz… con toda su altura desplegada, la misma cabeza marrón con suerte rozaba a su pecho.

La maga seguía con su mirada fija en el troll, viendo la artimaña de este cuando se irguió… intentaba intimidarla con su estatura, haciéndola recapacitar y dejarlo ir sin más.

-No te va a funcionar pararte derecho- sentenció- me he enfrentado a trolls antes… y no me asustan.

Viendo que el truco no le funcionaría, volvió a su posición inclinada para intentar pasarla por el lado; sin embargo, la maga era insistente, intentaba retenerlo adentro, buscando una respuesta que no pensaba darle. Volviéndose exasperado, la aparta bruscamente con un brazo, avanzando con éxito hacia la puerta para encontrarla cerrada.

-¿Pensaste que la iba a dejar abierta?- lo provocó mostrándole la llave con una mano.

-Solo déjalo ¿quieres?- dijo Yazrin seriamente- eh'te no eh' asunto tuyo.

Viendo como el troll avanzaba hacia ella, fijando su mirada en la llave, Shiraela intenta esquivarlo, pero Yazrin logra agarrarla de la muñeca, alzándola del suelo mientras ella gimoteaba, intentando soltarse de su agarre. La mano que estaba alzaba en el aire se había hecho un puño, un pequeño brillo metálico estaba encerrado adentro… el druida solo tenía que ejercer presión sobre la muñeca para lograr que la llave se soltara. Finalmente, los dedos se estiran temblorosos, la llave se había deslizado de la pequeña mano para cae en una mano azul, soltando a la maga de golpe, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-¡Oye…!

Yazrin ya había abierto la puerta, una vez fuera, dejó caer la llave al suelo para después irse por el pasillo. Shiraela corre rápidamente hacia la puerta, viendo a su derecha como el druida había cambiado a su forma felina, la cual se desvanece entre las sombras del pasillo.

-¡Que desgraciado!- exclamó hacia el pasillo, recogiendo la llave del suelo para luego entrar en la habitación, dando un furioso portazo detrás de ella.

Entre las sombras, un felino se escabullía por el pasillo, siempre atento a cada paso, sus ojos viendo cada detalle… las ofensivas palabras habían llegado a sus oídos, pero no miró hacia atrás, no debía hacerlo… no debía involucrarla en sus asuntos.

En el transcurso del día, todos los pasajeros del barco se veían sumergidos en sus asuntos, algunos estaban en la cubierta admirando el mar, otros comían dentro de este, incluso algunos hablaban entre ellos… Shiraela se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del barco con pereza, masajeándose una muñeca.

-_Maldito bruto, aprovechado, arrogante pedazo de…_

Maldiciendo en los profundo de su cabeza, Shiraela llega a la cubierta, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia los bordes, y sujetándose con toda la firmeza que pudo manejar, su boca se abre, lanzando un grito furioso que desgarraba su garganta, y todo en nombre de la frustración que sentía en aquel momento.

Los demás pasajeros la miraron extrañados, algunos murmuraron entre ellos al respecto, otros siguieron mirándola como si estuviera loca, manteniendo una distancia prudente de ella.

-Nunca más haré NADA por un troll… -dijo entre dientes- nunca…

Durante el transcurso del día, la maga no se volvió a topar con el druida, notando también que los pasajeros la evitaban a toda costa.

-_Genial, ahora quedé como una loca…_- pensó, haciendo memoria del grito lanzado anteriormente.

Llegando finalmente a su habitación, cierra la puerta tras de sí, revisando entre sus cosas hasta encontrar una caja pequeña de madera, la cual tenía unos grabados florales en su clara cubierta. Dejándola a un lado, busca de nuevo en su mochila una madeja de una tela suave y brillante, junto con lo que parecía ser el torso de un vestido, el cual se veía a medio hacer.

-_Espero que hacer esta prenda me ayude a despejarme- _pensó Shiraela, abriendo la caja de madera, sacando de esta una fina aguja y un carrete de hilo.

Enhebrando la aguja, Shiraela se concentra en el torso, viendo los detalles a medio hacer para repasarlos; durante el proceso, saca unos alfileres de la caja, los cuales se coloca con cuidado entre sus labios, sacando uno para colocarlo en un lugar al azar de la pieza.

-_Me llevará un largo tiempo acabar esta prenda…_

Durante el tiempo que llevaba cosiendo, Shiraela ve como su prenda adoptaba una forma más definida, quedando como el torso de una túnica de color azul, con escote pronunciado que llegaba un poco más abajo del busto, lo cual la hace sonrojar levemente.

-_Tendré que usar una camisa debajo…_

Mirando más el torso, la cintura estaba levemente entallada, con unos bordados curvos en el fondo, en donde tendría que adherir una falda… además de un par de mangas.

Dejando la pieza a un lado, revisa su mochila, encontrando un libro grueso, el cual hojea para ver varios patrones de diversas vestimentas pasar, encontrando entre sus páginas el patrón de la túnica que estaba haciendo.

-Parecen que las costuras y medidas del torso están bien hechas… solamente faltan las mangas largas y la falda- se dijo en voz baja, mirando el patrón de la prenda- por suerte tengo más tela…

Una vez más, el tiempo pasaba de forma constante a la par de su costura, terminando de coser las mangas de la túnica, unas mangas largas y anchas a medida que bajaban, sus bordes, al igual que el borde de la cintura, tenía el mismo bordado curvo, unas simples ondas blancas adornaban el género azul. Viendo satisfecha su creación, empieza a sacarse la chaqueta para ponerse la túnica a medio terminar, viendo que le quedaba bien, podía moverse en ella sin sentir que la prenda la estrangulaba, pensando que podía llevarla puesta perfectamente con una blusa debajo, no pensaba andar mostrando el escote.

Sacándose la prenda, pensaba en continuar con la costura, pero el gruñido feroz de su estómago la hace detenerse, no había probado bocado desde hace unas horas atrás. Revisando en sus pertenencias encuentra un pedazo de queso grande, el cual come con ganas. El queso tenía una textura áspera y seca, teniendo que tragar con fuerza.

-Me pregunto si dentro del barco habrá algo bueno para comer…

Al decir esto, unos golpes resuenan a través de su puerta. Extrañada, se acerca a la puerta con la llave en la mano.

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó fuerte.

Avanzando hacia la puerta, llega con la llave hasta el cerrojo de la puerta, girando la llave para abrir la puerta, viendo como un hombre entraba de forma brusca a su habitación junto a tres personas más.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- inquirió Shiraela- ¿y por qué entran a mi dormitorio de esa forma?

Uno de los hombres, un gnomo de corto cabello verde y pequeño bigote se dirige hacia su mochila, vaciando su contenido al ponerla boca abajo, revisando entre sus cosas, encontrando restos de tela, una botella blanca levemente pesada, además de unas botellas de pociones, unas runas que estaban dentro de una bolsa de cuero más pequeña y una pequeña varita con una joya verde en la punta.

-No tiene muchas cosas interesantes…- dijo el gnomo, quien estaba vestido con cuero de la cabeza a los pies, llevando una camisa verde debajo del jubón marrón.

-¡Deja mis cosas!- chilló Shiraela, quitándole las cosas al gnomo de las manos para guardarlas de vuelta en su mochila.

La maga observaba el cuadro en estado de confusión, estos hombres habían invadido su habitación, revisando sus cosas y de paso, riéndose de lo que encontraban, independientemente de lo que fuera. Dos de ellos estaban cerca de la cama, donde uno miraba su libro de patrones con una expresión de burla en su rostro mientras el otro jugaba a estirar la túnica a medio hacer. Esto la irritó bastante, dirigiéndose hacia aquel que sostenía el libro, quitándoselo de las manos para ir por el que tenía la túnica. Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiera quitársela, el hombre había arrancado una de sus mangas, aparte de haber aflojado la costura en general.

-¡Exijo una explicación!- chilló de nuevo la mujer- ¡vienen aquí y abusan de mis cosas… y destrozaron la túnica que tanto trabajo me costó coser!

-Lamento lo del vestido- dijo uno de los hombres, uno vestido con una túnica verde pino.

Mirándolo más de cerca, Shiraela logra reconocerlo, era el hombre que le había preguntado sobre Yazrin la noche anterior… ¿qué hacía junto a estos hombres invadiendo su espacio?

-Estamos aquí, en esta habitación porque acabas de hacer algo terrible… nos has mentido en un asunto importante.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Shiraela.

-Y vuelves a mentir… que mal- continuó el hombre de la túnica verde pino, arrinconándola contra una pared- te había preguntado anoche sobre el troll que estamos buscando… el mismo troll que refugiaste en tu habitación.

Los ojos de Shiraela se abrían sorprendidos… ¿cómo fue que lo supo? No había forma alguna de que alguien lo hubiera visto entrar a su habitación…

-Si te preguntas cómo es que lo sé… mi amigo Widzo es un excelente espía- sentenció el hombre, mirando por un momento al gnomo que ahora estaba sentado sobre la cama.

-El troll es un druida, bajo su forma felina puede esconderse en las sombras de la misma forma que yo… -dijo Widzo, bajándose de la cama de un salto- he estado una noche entera sin dormir, buscando a ese druida por todo el barco, para encontrarlo saliendo a toda prisa de esta habitación… ni siquiera se fijó en mí, estando relativamente cerca en el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Ahora dime… ¿dónde está el druida?

-No lo sé…- contestó la maga.

-No me insultes, mujer- dijo el hombre frente a ella- ¿qué no te das cuenta que estás traicionando a La Alianza al esconderlo?

-No nos hagas perder la paciencia- dijo uno de los hombres, de melena gris y piel morena, cuyos ojos oscuros se enfocaban en la maga.

-Les digo que no lo sé…

-Última oportunidad, chica- siseó el hombre de la túnica verde- ¿dónde está el troll?

-No lo sé- sentenció de forma lenta

-Pensaba que eras más sensata…

Shiraela intentó escapar de su habitación, pero el sujeto que estaba cerca de ella la agarra por el cuello, apretando violentamente de él. Mirando sobre el hombro de su agresor, pudo ver como el gnomo estaba en una posición tensa, empezando a balbucear un conjuro que hizo que sus manos tuvieran un brillo azulado. El hombre que la sostenía sintió el aura fría rodeándola, teniendo que soltarla cuando una enorme barrera de hielo se formaba a su alrededor, cubriendo a la maga en lo que parecía ser una columna de hierro. Una vez formado el refugio helado, un cuchillo se incrusta sobre el cristal, el gnomo se veía frustrado a unos pasos más atrás.

-¡Maldición!- gritó el hombre de verde.

-No es mi culpa el que me bloquearas, Rocko- le respondió Widzo- la maga no lo hace nada mal…

Mientras los hombres discutían, las manos de la maga volvían a brillar mientras la coraza se deshacía con la temperatura del ambiente. Los atacantes esperaban a que la coraza se derritiera para acabar con ella, pero cuando esta se había deshecho, Shiraela desaparece en un parpadeo, abandonando a los hombres dentro de la habitación.

-¡Encuéntrenla!- ordenó Rocko, los hombres salen de la habitación rápidamente.

En el pasillo, lejos de la habitación, la maga luchaba contra la hipotermia de su cuerpo, la cual provocaba que su cuerpo se moviera increíblemente lento, todo su cuerpo le dolía cuando intentaba avanzar más rápido.

-_¿En qué me he metido…?- _pensaba Shiraela mientras luchaba con el frío.

Finalmente el efecto de la hipotermia se había disipado, llegando a correr más rápido por el barco, llegando a la cubierta. Buscando a su alrededor donde esconderse, nota que estaba de noche, viendo más a la distancia lo que parecían ser las luces de una ciudad. Trinquete se encontraba en el horizonte, un panorama que animaba levemente a la chica; no obstante, tendría que esconderse de ellos hasta que el barco llegara al puerto… ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

Buscando un lugar viable, la maga apresura sus pasos hacia la popa, subiendo las escaleras para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el capitán, quien el grita que se quite de la visión a menos que quiera que cambie de rumbo, o peor, provocar un accidente fatal. Sin mucho remedio, Shiraela decide salir del lugar, en dirección hacia la proa. Sin embargo, cuando iba de camino…

-Aquí estás- dijo una voz, sintiendo como alguien la agarraba de un brazo.

Uno de sus perseguidores la agarraba con violencia, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo con una sonrisa maniática sobre su rostro. Era un sujeto de cabello negro y piel tostada, cuyos ojos negros le transmitían un desprecio enorme. Intentó patearlo, pero su armadura de placa lo protegió, haciendo que Shiraela se retorciera sobre el sujeto.

-Bien hecho- se escuchó la voz de Rocko a pocos metros, apareciendo al lado del hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- gimió Shiraela al verse rodeada por el grupo que la atacó en su habitación- ya les dije que no se donde está Yazrin…

-Así que ese es su nombre… Yazrin ¿no?- inquirió Rocko, empezando a sonreír al ver como la maga lo miraba con espanto al mencionarle el nombre del druida- así que el señor Blueblade tenía razón… no eres de fiar.

Pensando en aquel nombre, la maga se preguntaba dónde pudo haberlo escuchado, haciendo memoria sin mucho éxito.

-¿Blueblade…?

-Jared Blueblade, tercer oficial de alto rango de la Llama Escarlata, la hermandad que acabas de desacreditar con tus acciones…

Finalmente el recuerdo de Jared Blueblade llegaba a su cabeza, era el oficial de negro que le había preguntado sobre Yazrin hace un día…

-Él sabía que la "historia" que le diste era muy tonta para creerla… pero como no tenía evidencia para culparte, simplemente te dejo ir.

-Y nos envió para vigilarte- intervino Widzo- pero como estuviste tonteando por la ciudad, te dejamos de lado, pensando que eras inocente… grave error.

-Pero ya no cometeremos el mismo error…

Las miradas de los hombres le causaron gran horror, sus ojos se abrían ante lo que ella pensó que sería su pronta muerte… y aquellos hombres serían las manos que llevarían acabo el sangriento ritual. Con toda la fuerza que se permitió juntar, una de sus manos forma un puño, con el cual golpea al hombre que la estaba sujetando. El golpe había provocado que su agresor la soltara, y aprovechando esto, Shiraela intenta correr. Sin embargo, cuando intentó huir, Rocko lanza un hechizo rápido, haciendo que la maga se tambaleara.

-No tan rápido, maga…

El mundo de Shiraela giraba a su alrededor, los sujetos se le estaban acercando demasiado… tenía que intentar huir, el único pensamiento que surgía en su cabeza era "van a matarme…"

Pero hubo algo en ese momento que ninguno, ni siquiera ella pudo ver. Cuando ella buscaba apoyo en uno de los barandales cercanos, este se hunde bajo sus manos, y sintiendo como su cuerpo, falto de equilibrio gracias a Rocko, cae de lleno al mar. Aquel que estaba cerca de ella intentó agarrarla, pero no pudo alcanzarla, teniendo que apoyarse de la baranda más cercana para no caer junto a ella.

-¡Maldición!- gritó el hombre moreno que la sujetaba.

-Podemos decir que fue un accidente- dijo el hombre de cabello gris- uno muy lamentable…

-Ya pensaremos en algo- dijo Rocko amargamente- ahora solo nos queda encontrar al druida…

-Búsquenlo ustedes, no he dormido nada desde anoche- se quejó Widzo dirigiéndose hacia el interior del barco- buenas noches.

Rocko suspira pesadamente, mirando el ennegrecido mar bajo su nariz. Sin rastro alguno de Shiraela, el barco seguía avanzando impasible… tendría mucho que explicar una vez que llegaran a tierra firme.

Mientras tanto, Shiraela se movía en el agua, agitando los brazos y las piernas con fuerza, intentando mantenerse a flote. Las luces de Trinquete todavía se divisaban en la distancia, pero la muchacha no sabría si podría salir de esta situación, pensando en lo desafortunado que era todo esto para ella. Llegado el momento, su cuerpo empezaba a cansarse, y el tragar agua salada gracias a su desesperación no le ayudaba en absoluto.

Durante mucho tiempo, intentó mantenerse a flote, pero el cansancio fue más fuerte, llegando a ganarle finalmente cuando el mar la arrastraba a sus profundidades.

-_Este… es el fin…-_ fue su último pensamiento mientras sentía como la inmensa oscuridad le daba la bienvenida a la vez que su pecho ardía gracias a la falta de aire.


	7. En tierra firme

Capítulo Siete: En tierra firme.

El sol se situaba detrás de ellos, cuyo andar fatigado se marcaba en la húmeda arena. Él la sujetaba con cuidado contra su cuerpo mientras ella hacía lo mismo, apoyándose en el otro para no colapsar. El troll alza la cabeza hacia el cielo, viendo que la hora del amanecer había pasado hace unas horas. No pudiendo resistir más, sus rodillas se doblan, sucumbiendo bajo el cansancio, haciendo que la humana cayera junto a él.

Torciendo su cuerpo, logra caer de lado, su brazo suelta levemente el agarre que tenía sobre ella. Sus ojos cansados se fijan en su expresión, su agotamiento era evidente al igual que la falta de sueño…

Sus ojos se pierden en el vacío, su mente empezaba a recordar la noche anterior, en donde se vio a sí mismo escondido en lo alto de uno de los mástiles del barco, bajo su forma de sigilo felina; de esta manera, nadie podría verlo, menos de noche. Durante aquel momento, estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó una serie de voces que captaron su atención.

Levantando la cabeza, sus ojos se fijaron en un grupo de personas, cuatro hombres y una mujer. Viendo la situación detenidamente, nota como uno de los sujetos, un hombre de cabello oscuro sujetaba con violencia a la muchacha de un brazo mientras los demás mostraban expresiones que le enfermaron, expresiones que mostraban desprecio mezclado con una diversión insana. Todos eran humanos, excepto una pequeña figura que estaba junto a los otros tres, a quien reconoció como un gnomo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- gimoteó la mujer- ya les dije que no sé donde está Yazrin…

-Así que ese es su nombre… Yazrin ¿no?- dijo uno de los hombres en forma inquisitiva.

Al momento de haber escuchado su nombre, sintió como los pelos se le pusieron de punta. Bajando de la seguridad de su escondite, sin deshacer su sigilo, vio más de cerca quienes eran los personajes que se encontraban cerca. El cuarteto de hombres eran los sujetos de los cuales estuvo huyendo...

-¿… Blueblade?- se escuchó la voz femenina.

Sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa al ver que la maga estaba siendo interrogada por esos hombres, y lo peor, había sido ella quien les dio su nombre. Era por esta razón que había decidido no contarle nada sobre la relación que tenía con los sujetos, por esto no quería involucrarla en el asunto… pero el tiro le salió por la culata, ya que la tenían a su merced, preguntándole sobre su paradero.

Ya a nivel de la cubierta, Yazrin escuchaba como la trataban de ser poco confiable, de haber desacreditado a su hermandad por haber estado con alguien de la Horda, haciéndola quedar como una traidora por ayudarlo.

De pronto, ve como la mujer se libera de su agresor, pero uno de los sujetos la aturde con un rápido conjuro, viéndola tambalear hacia uno de los barandales del barco. En ese momento, cuando la muchacha se había recargado sobre este, algo terrible sucede: la madera había cedido ante su peso, enviando a la chica fuera del barco, cayendo en dirección hacia el agua.

Los hombres exclaman frustrados, su prisionera se había perdido en la inmensidad del mar. El druida se había quedado congelado en su lugar, mirando la pieza faltante del barco mientras escuchaba a los sujetos preparar su excusa para sus superiores. En eso, una voz los interrumpió.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo el nuevo presente, uno de los marinos goblin de la tripulación.

-No lo sabemos- mintió un hombre de túnica verde pino, fingiendo preocupación en su voz- nosotros conversábamos tranquilos…

-Oímos un grito y salimos…- dijo otro de los hombres, uno de melena gris, siguiéndole el juego al primero- llegamos aquí y encontramos el lugar así.

-¡Por todos los dioses!- exclamó el goblin rascándose vigorosamente la cabeza con ambas manos- ¡¿quién fue el idiota que no cerró bien la escotilla?

Mientras el marino discutía con los sujetos, Yazrin no pudo evitar sentirse un poco responsable por lo que pasó; en primer lugar, no debió colarse en su habitación buscando refugio; en segundo y último lugar, debió haber estado más atento cuando salió de la habitación, haberse fijado si había alguien a su espalda… ahora ella estaba pagando.

En un momento dado, vio que todos le estaban dando la espalda, aprovechando esto para salir de su sigilo, y rápidamente lanzarse del barco, cayendo sobre el mar a unos centímetros de este.

Manteniéndose a flote sobre el frío mar, el druida buscaba a su alrededor alguna señal de vida de la maga, agradeciendo de tener una excelente visión nocturna cuando estaba bajo su forma felina, ya que así pudo ver fácilmente un movimiento anormal en el mar.

Mientras nadaba, veía con alivio como la maga luchaba por mantenerse a flote, pero también debía darse prisa, el pánico ya había hecho presa de ella, y sus movimientos desesperados le decían que no sabía nadar…

Un resplandor verde se hizo presente en las patas delanteras del felino, el cual lo rodea para hacerlo cambiar de forma, adquiriendo un cuerpo más obeso, sus patas delanteras se habían convertido en lo que parecían ser aletas y sus patas traseras se habían encogido, convirtiéndose en un animal blanco con largos colmillos, nadando más rápido hacia donde estaba la muchacha, quien ahora estaba empezando a hundirse.

Con toda la fuerza que se permitió, se había sumergido bajo el mar, adentrándose hacia la profunda oscuridad. Estando más cerca de ella, pudo ver como sus ojos estaban cerrados, el aire se escapaba de ella… debía llevarla rápido hacia la superficie antes de que se ahogara.

No encontrando otra opción, tuvo que morder una de las pálidas manos, sintiendo que esta se había retorcido un poco. Alzándola con el hocico, muerde de nuevo su muñeca para poder llevarla hacia la superficie. El ascenso lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, teniendo en cuenta de que cada segundo era vital…

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la superficie, aprovechando de cambiar a su forma original para sujetar mejor a la maga.

-Oye… deh'pierta…- decía el troll, alarmándose al ver que la humana no respondía a su voz.

Acercando una oreja a su nariz, se horroriza al no escucharla respirar. Resignándose a la idea de haber llegado tarde, empieza a zamarrearla hasta conseguir una reacción, empieza a toser un poco de agua que había tragado, llegando hasta su rostro. La mujer tosía con violencia, y mientras intentaba respirar, sus ojos se abren de a poco, viendo frente a ella y muy cerca, al druida. La maga había alzado débilmente sus manos, golpeándolo suavemente.

-Tú… hiciste que… esos hombres…

-Calma… calma- dijo Yazrin, sujetándola de las manos.

-No puedo… calmarme…- jadeó la maga para luego toser.

-Reh'pira… reh'pira hondo…

Calmándose un poco, Shiraela estaba recuperando el aire perdido, e involuntariamente, se sujetó del troll.

Desde ese momento, él hace que la maga se arrime a su espalda, y abrazándose de su cuello, ella siente como el troll cambiaba de forma bajo sus brazos. Aferrándose con fuerza, siente un gruñido quejumbroso, dando a entender que lo estaba ahorcando.

-Lo siento…- susurró Shiraela.

Soltando un poco el agarre, el animal empieza a nadar en dirección hacia la costa, viendo que el barco en donde andaban ya estaba fuera de vista…

El recuerdo se interrumpe, sintiendo como algo se posaba sobre su mejilla. Los ojos marrones de Shiraela lo miraban con cansancio, respirando calmadamente mientras su mano descansaba sobre el rostro azul.

-Yazrin…- dijo en un hilo de voz.

El druida contemplaba la situación, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos verdes se fijan en ella, aun sosteniéndola en la arena.

-Ya eh'tamos en tierra…- dijo Yazrin sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Dónde… estamos?

Irguiéndose un poco, el druida aprecia una playa, desde la cual se veían un par de cerros de tierra rojiza, unos pocos árboles los adornaban… una leve sonrisa se dibuja sobre su rostro, habían llegado a Kalimdor.

-Creo que… eh'tamos en una de… las playas ce'canas a Trinquete- jadeó Yazrin poniéndose de pie- pero debemos move'nos rápido…- concluyó mirando a su alrededor.

La expresión seria del druida la alarmó. Shiraela intentaba ponerse de pie, soportando el cansancio y el peso del agua que había acumulado sobre su ropa. Yazrin se había enderezado para poder ver mejor en la lejanía. De lejos, pudo ver a unas cuantas personas cerca de donde estaban, las cuales vestían con camisas blancas y pantalones rojos. Algunos de ellos tenían un parche negro cubriendo un ojo y un sombrero negro con un cráneo en el centro de este. Apretando los puños contra sus piernas, el druida buscaba una posible vía de escape para ambos, ya que por su parte, se encontraba muy débil para luchar contra los piratas que rondaban la costa.

Volviendo a su postura inclinada, Yazrin se halla siendo observado por Shiraela, quien mostraba una mirada sorprendida hacia este. Dentro de sí, le gustaba ser mirado de esa forma, especialmente por las mujeres, sin importarle mucho de que raza era la fémina en cuestión… esto aumentaba su ego a más no poder. Sin embargo, este no era ni el lugar ni el momento para sacar provecho de esto, primero debía salir de allí con ella e ir a un lugar más seguro… luego vendría lo demás.

-Oye, maga… tenemo' que sali' de aquí.

-¿Qué viste?- preguntó Shiraela, volviendo a la realidad.

-Eh'tos piratas supondrán un problema- dijo Yazrin- será difícil i'nos sin pelear…

-¿Qué propones?

-Yo iré primero… los dih'traeré lo suficiente pa' que puedas eludí' cualquier ataque.

-¿… estarás bien tu solo?- preguntó la maga sonando preocupada.

-Calma, preciosa… soy bah'tante rápido- respondió el druida guiñándole un ojo.

Adoptando su forma felina, Yazrin se adelanta, dirigiéndose hacia el campo abierto, encontrándose de lleno con un grupo de piratas que andaban patrullando su territorio. Uno de los piratas era un enano, quien lo apuntaba con un rifle de caza que tenía entre sus manos.

Los sonidos de las balas llegaban a los oídos de Shiraela, y mirando hacia el origen, divisa al felino de pelaje gris y melena roja sortear los proyectiles con una gracia que le pareció elegante. Mientras se alejaba hacia el sur, otros piratas comenzaron a seguirlo, tomándolo como señal para que ella pudiera escapar. Con mucha cautela, la maga avanza hacia el norte, intentando buscar un posible camino que la llevara a Trinquete.

-_Ahora debo moverme rápido y con cautela… suena fácil… ojalá tuviera mis pociones…_

El camino para ella se encontraba despejado, todo gracias a la distracción que en ese momento suponía el druida para los piratas. Mirando por un momento hacia atrás, Shiraela había prometido que si lograban salir vivos de la zona de los piratas, le estaría agradecida para siempre… incluso cuando de forma consciente lo culpaba de su situación actual.

Pero, en su camino, otro grupo de piratas la intercepta. La mayoría de sus atacantes eran humanos, y dentro de este mismo grupo había un gnoll vestido con unos pantalones cortos y un cinturón delgado sobre su cintura. Cuando vio que sus atacantes estaban bastante cerca, lanza su conjuro Nova de Escarcha, inmovilizándolos de forma rápida. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, corre hacia el norte, pasándolos por el lado mientras estos intentaban despegarse del hielo que los sujetaba. Ya bastante lejos, Shiraela mira hacia atrás, viendo que el hielo se había derretido, los piratas se movían libres.

Afortunadamente para ella, unos humanos aparecen frente a ella, la mayoría eran caballeros de brillante armadura de placa, en cuyos pechos lucían un emblema grabado que ella había reconocido, eran soldados de Theramore.

-No se preocupe, señorita- dijo uno de los caballeros desde su yelmo cerrado- nos encargaremos de estos pillos…

-Muchas gracias…- dijo la maga.

-Es mejor que se vaya por un camino que tenemos resguardado un poco más al norte, por ahí llegará a Trinquete.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Shiraela agradece al caballero, quien se marcha en dirección opuesta a ella para retener a los piratas que la seguían.

Corriendo unos cuantos pasos, encuentra el camino que el caballero le había mencionado, una subida de tierra que era vigilada por algunos soldados de Theramore. Exhausta, sube por el camino, llegando a otra superficie plana con más piratas hacia su derecha. A su izquierda, se encontraba una especie de fuerte, cuyo estandarte rojo le decía que si llegaba hasta este, no sería bien recibida.

-_Territorio Horda…-_ pensó al ver el estandarte cerca de la entrada.

Sin más remedio, tuvo que pasar una vez más por un grupo de piratas, quienes ya la estaban siguiendo apenas la divisaron. Uno de los piratas estaba armado con un rifle, descargando su munición contra la esquiva maga. Mientras huía, Shiraela retrocede asustada al ver frente a sí a otro pirata, esta vez era un troll de piel celeste, con una larga trenza anaranjada adornando su cabeza. Este pirata sostenía un hacha en una de sus manos, la cual es arrojada en dirección a la maga. Sin embargo, logra esquivarla cuando se había tropezado en cuanto lo vio, haciendo que el hacha arrojadiza cayera de lleno en la cabeza de uno de los piratas.

Intentando no perder más tiempo, Shiraela pasa por el lado del troll, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían; no obstante, algo imprevisto sucede, un fuerte dolor punzante se producía sobre uno de sus hombros, viendo a su derecha un hacha arrojadiza clavada en su carne.

Tambaleándose, logra sacarla y tirarla al suelo. Como último recurso, junta sus manos para recitar un conjuro. Mientras sus manos adoptaban un brillo celeste, pudo escuchar como los piratas se le acercaban a su espalda, pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarla, Shiraela lanza su conjuro de teletransportación, alejándose unos cuantos metros a toda velocidad gracias al impulso extra que aquel hechizo le daba, perdiendo a sus perseguidores enseguida.

Sin fijarse, llega corriendo hacia un enorme árbol de grueso tronco, en cuyo alrededor solo se encontraban un par de kodos que andaban cerca, los que apenas se habían fijado en la muchacha. Apoyando la espalda sobre el tronco, la maga se deja caer al suelo, jadeando con fuerza mientras desabrochaba los botones de su chaqueta púrpura, teniendo mucho cuidado con su hombro herido. Ya con la chaqueta fuera, Shiraela nota en el costado derecho de esta una enorme mancha oscura que humedecía la prenda.

-Ojalá tuviera vendas…- murmuró para sí misma-… creo que tendré que hacerlas de esto…

Tomando la chaqueta entre sus manos, la muchacha hace fuerza para romper la prenda y hacerse unas vendas con esta, pero el dolor de su hombro no la dejaba, y al parecer, cada vez que intentaba moverse, perdía más sangre. Con suerte, pudo rasgar una de las mangas de la chaqueta, destrozándola aún más con las manos hasta hacer de ellas unas tiras de género que juntaba con torpeza.

-Es difícil hacer vendas…- se quejó, viendo su mano derecha roja y resbaladiza.

En un momento, pudo sentir una calidez sobre su herida, la cual se colaba por esta, llenándola de una sensación de tranquilidad.

-¿…Yazrin?- balbuceó Shiraela, mirando sobre su hombro para encontrarse con el druida.

-¿Te so'prendes de ve'me?

-No pensaba verte tan pronto…

Yazrin ríe por lo bajo mientras continuaba su proceso de sanación. Sus enormes manos, cubiertas de un resplandor verde, se paseaban sobre la extensión de la herida, viendo con satisfacción como esta se cerraba, sin dejar cicatriz.

-Que bien se siente…- murmuró la maga, cerrando los ojos.

El druida parpadea sorprendido por las palabras de la maga, quien ahora estaba sumisa bajo sus manos sanadoras. La herida finalmente desaparece, mostrando una piel pálida bajo el agujero de su hombro, tocando el lugar una vez más para asegurarse que el corte estuviera completamente cerrado.

-Ya eh'tá- dijo Yazrin contento con su trabajo- ¿te sientes bien?

-Gracias…- dijo Shiraela poniéndose de pie- sigamos.

-No me digah' que intentabas venda´te con eso…-bufó el druida al ver los jirones de tela que estaban en el suelo.

-Al menos lo intenté…- le respondió la muchacha a medio sonreír.

El troll notaba que la expresión de la maga se veía desorientada y pálida, lo cual no lo deja sorprendido, ya que la herida de su hombro era profunda, y pudo llegar hasta ella gracias al rastro de sangre que divisó hace unos momentos.

-¿Puedes move'te?

-Claro que puedo- bufó la maga, dando unos pasos hacia el frente para luego girarse hacia el troll- ¿qué esperas, una invitación? Hay que llegar pronto a Trinquete.

Asombrado por la respuesta, Yazrin se mueve mecánicamente, caminando al lado de la muchacha. Siguiendo el camino terroso, el par se encuentra con algunos animales salvajes que no pusieron mucha dificultad, despachándolos inmediatamente. Luego, el druida se acerca a los leones que yacían muertos a sus pies, y con un cuchillo en la mano, empieza a desollar sus cadáveres.

Una vez que los animales estuvieran desollados, el par sigue su camino, el druida se sentía satisfecho después de lo anterior.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!- exclamó Shiraela al divisar la ciudad.

Desde el lugar en donde estaban, Trinquete estaba a unos pasos. La ciudad costera goblin parecía estar tan activa como siempre, y al adentrarse más en la ciudad, la expresión del troll se vuelve seria, arrastrando a la humana hasta un callejón cercano.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?- inquirió Shiraela impaciente.

-Mira- dijo Yazrin apuntando hacia el puerto de la ciudad.

A regañadientes, la maga mira hacia el mar, viendo un barco en el puerto; sin embargo, el barco no estaba recibiendo ni dejando pasajeros, como también se veía un gran número de personas que parecían molestas e irritadas.

-Eh'to no pinta bien…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quédate aquí, veré que pasa- dijo el druida adoptando su forma felina.

-¡Pero…!- exclamó Shiraela, pero el druida ya se había ido- ¡ah, maldito troll!

Sin remedio, la maga decide quedarse donde le habían dicho, sentándose en el suelo para descansar luego de todo lo pasado.

El felino gris recorría la ciudad con normalidad, pero su cabeza se enfocaba en todos los detalles que pudiera percibir, llegando finalmente hasta el grupo de personas que estaban de pie cerca del puerto. En eso, encuentra un grupo de orcos, los cuales estaban vestidos con armaduras de malla y cuero. Adoptando su forma original, se acerca a estos.

-Buenas- los saludó Yazrin hablando en orco.

-Hola- contestó uno de los orcos irritado, quien llevaba una boina de cuero verde musgo en la cabeza- justamente pasa esto cuando tenemos que ir a Bahía del Botín.

-¿Saben de qué va eh'to?

-Por lo que pude oír, dicen que alguien murió en el barco- dijo otro orco, vestido de cuero azul.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Yazrin curioso.

-Uno de mis amigos es parte de la tripulación- le respondió el orco anterior- y nos contó que una humana cayó en el mar durante el viaje de la noche… de seguro se murió.

-Dijo también que la humana cayó al mar porque no aseguraron la escotilla- dijo el orco de la boina verde- y justamente se sujetó de ahí.

-Que torpe- se burló otro orco, vestido en una armadura de malla- morir de una forma tan estúpida…

Yazrin tenía razón al haber dejado a Shiraela en el callejón, la razón de las suspensiones de los viajes Bahía del Botín se debía justamente a su incidente con aquellos hombres. El druida no pudo evitar sentirse enojado en ese momento, pero tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para obviar el sentimiento hostil.

-… pero por culpa de eso están haciendo sumario en la tripulación…- dijo el orco vestido de cuero azul- o eso dijo mi amigo.

-Y sus cosas fueron subastadas hace poco- dijo el orco vestido de malla- no tenía muchas cosas interesantes…

-Salvo esto…- dijo el orco de la boina verde, metiendo una de sus manos en su mochila.

Volviendo con Shiraela, todavía podemos verla escondida en el callejón anteriormente mencionado, en donde estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes, mirando hacia el callejón para ver si Yazrin estaba a la vista.

-Se tarda mucho…- murmuró desanimada- ¿qué estará haciendo…?

De pronto, percibe unos pasos cerca de donde estaba ella. Asomándose con cuidado hacia la esquina, tuvo que obligarse a esconderse de nuevo, su rostro mostraba un enorme espanto al ver a Rocko y su grupo en el lugar.

-No tiene caso que sigas así, Rocko- dijo Widzo- la chica ya está muerta, no hay más vuelta que darle.

-¡No puedo creerlo, la teníamos tan cerca!- gritó Rocko, furioso- y ustedes asumen muy rápido el que esté muerta.

-¿Qué acaso el caer en el medio del mar durante la noche no te da más evidencia de eso?- dijo un hombre de cabello gris- además, si hubiera intentado nadar desde donde cayó, igual habría muerto de cansancio.

-Todavía tenemos que buscar al troll ese- dijo un sujeto de cabello negro con un tono alegre- de seguro debe andar por la ciudad…

Mirando al último hombre que le había hablado, su expresión se alivia un poco, calmando a sus compañeros al ver este cambio.

-Tienes razón, Fennor- dijo Rocko relajado- al menos podemos tener la cabeza de ese troll.

-Ahora tocará buscarlo ¿cierto?- dijo el gnomo con desgano.

-Si queremos la recompensa por su cabeza, tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo Rocko- Fennor, Zerarth, ustedes sigan buscando por el área del puerto- indicó para luego mirar al gnomo- Widzo, ve a la salida de la cuidad, yo estaré cerca de la taberna… nos veremos ahí en media hora.

Y así, el grupo se separa, dejando a la maga con ataque de pánico, saliendo lentamente hacia la esquina del callejón para ver a los hombres alejarse.

-Yazrin… ¿dónde estás?- susurró muy suavemente mirando hacia la ciudad.

-Aquí mih'mo- respondió una murmullo igual de suave.

La maga se sorprende al escuchar la voz, dando un saltito que la hace caer de espaldas en el suelo. Levantándose, se encuentra con el druida, quien estaba agachado al mismo tiempo que se reía por lo bajo de su sobresalto.

-¡No me asustes así!- le espetó la maga- estaba preocupada…

-¿Te preocupah'te po' mí?- preguntó el troll con una sonrisa ancha en sus labios.

-No te creas mucho, troll… es solo que esos hombres que están buscando andan por la ciudad.

Yazrin asiente lentamente; aun sentado sobre sus talones, piensa detenidamente en la situación. Pensaba en preguntarle más sobre lo que dijeron, pero la ciudad ya no era segura… debían pasar la noche afuera.

-Quiero pregunta'te más… pero no aquí- dijo Yazrin poniéndose de pie- buh'quemos un lugar seguro pa' pasar la noche.

**Hola todos, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado durante este tiempo, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo... algunas ideas aparecen en mi cabeza y así armo el fic XD**

**Bueno, me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura, y por cualquier cosa, estoy a un review de distancia ;)**


	8. Durante la noche

Capítulo Ocho: Durante la noche.

La maga se encontraba caminando a toda prisa sobre el camino que dirigía a la salida de Trinquete, y con mucho nervio, pasaba por el lado de Rocko, uno de los hombres que buscaban a Yazrin con desesperación.

-_Me alegra mucho el que me haya pasado su capa-_ pensó Shiraela, agachando la cabeza para que la gris capucha de la capa le tapara el rostro.

Recordando al hombre y su trato hacia esta, Shiraela siente como su estómago se retorcía, intentando controlarse para no parecer sospechosa a sus ojos. Sin mirarlo, la maga sigue caminando hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Unos minutos más tarde, mira sobre su hombro, viendo que Trinquete estaba ya bastante lejos, lo cual la relaja bastante.

-No tenía idea de que en Los Baldíos hacía tanto calor…

-¿Nunca habías eh'tado aquí?

Sobresaltándose, Shiraela casi pierde el equilibro debido a que había pisado la capa.

-¡No te aparezcas de esa forma!- le gritó la muchacha.

-No puedo evita'lo- se reía Yazrin- eh' tan divertío…

Frustrada, la maga le da la espalda, caminando hacia el este por el camino de tierra.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó la maga finalmente luego de un rato caminando.

El troll se detuvo un instante, y mirando el desierto que los rodeaba, su mente comenzaba a trabajar, recordando que si seguían caminando hacia el este, se encontrarían con algo muy desafortunado para ambos…

-Buh'quemos una cueva, no podemoh' pe'manece' en los caminos.

-¿Por si alguien nos ve?

-Exacto- le respondió el troll- además, eh'tamos ce'ca de El Cruce, un lugar donde no seráh bienvenida.

Sin mucho que decir, Shiraela simplemente se dedicaba a seguirlo, buscando entre las montañas que veían un posible lugar seguro donde pasar la noche.

Durante su búsqueda de un refugio seguro, ambos se fijan en el sol que ya se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte, viendo que tenían que darse prisa y encontrar un lugar pronto, Los Baldíos era un lugar peligroso durante la noche.

-Que frío…- dijo Shiraela cerrándose la capa con las manos.

-Siempre eh' así po' las noches- dijo Yazrin sintiendo el frío sobre él- pero creo que ya tenemo' un buen lugar…

Mirando en la misma dirección que el druida, la maga se fija en un par de montañas, y avanzando un poco más, pudo ver una cueva que estaba escondida en la parte media de estas, teniendo que escalar un poco para llegar.

Para Yazrin, escalar montañas era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Shiraela, quien apenas escalaba mientras se resbalaba con alguna roca media suelta. En un momento, cuando finalmente llegaron a la cueva, el druida se adelanta para inspeccionarla, encontrando solamente un par de rocas dentro.

-Creo que eh'to será suficiente- dijo contento.

Shiraela por su parte estaba contemplando en paisaje que se manifestaba a sus pies, viendo a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un oasis.

-¿Qué habrá en ese lugar?

-Por esoh' lugares siempre se juntan centauros…

Los oasis de Los Baldíos siempre fueron lugares ocupados por tribus de centauros, una de ellas eran los Kolkar, quienes atacaban a cualquiera que se aventurara demasiado cerca de su territorio. En eso, Yazrin ve como la maga temblaba de frío, avanzando hasta la salida de la cueva, como preparándose para salir.

-Habrá que hace' fuego- dijo Yazrin- espera aquí, vue'vo pronto.

Shiraela seguía mirando la puesta de sol de Los Baldíos, el cual ahora empezaba a dar paso a la noche, una noche que estaba llena de estrellas. Sentándose cerca de la cueva, la maga seguía mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, pensando en que esta era una de las pocas cosas agradables que la situación que vivía junto a Yazrin podría traerle.

Durante un buen rato, la maga se dedicó a mirar las estrellas, cuando finalmente escucha a alguien llegar, tratándose del druida, quien llevaba a su espalda un par de maderos atados y lo que lucía como un animal muerto en una de sus manos.

-No hemos comío en todo el día- dijo el druida dejando el animal en el suelo.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, el druida se dispone a desollar al animal, un jabalí de pelaje grisáceo pequeño, del cual también aprovecha para cortar varios pedazos de carne. La maga junta algunos maderos un poco más adentro de la cueva, logrando prenderlos gracias a un hechizo de fuego. Después, ve como el druida acomoda los pedazos de carne con algunos palos de forma que pudieran cocinarse.

-¿Qué pasó en Trinquete?

-La gente eh'taba molesta por la suh'pensión de los viajes a Bahía del Botín- respondió el druida atento a la cocción de la carne- parece que tu "accidente" dejó mucho trabajo…

-No fue culpa mía que esos sujetos me atacaran en medio de la noche- reclamó la maga- habían estado preguntándome por ti, siendo que ni siquiera sabía donde estabas.

El troll simplemente miraba el fuego abrigador, su baile iluminaba cada rincón oscuro de su improvisado refugio. Suspirando suavemente, sus ojos vuelven hacia Shiraela, quien le devolvía la mirada con cierta expectación.

-Y lo peor es que no sé que habrá pasado con mis cosas… quizás hasta se las hayan robado o algo…

-Algo parecío…

Su rostro se derrumbaba con aquellas palabras, todas sus pertenencias, todo aquello que había juntado con esfuerzo ahora estaban en las manos de otro. Pero hubo algo más que le decía que en aquel momento, durante su encuentro con aquellos hombres, había perdido algo más…

-Lotto… mi Lotto…

-¿Lotto?

-Era mi caballo- susurró la maga deprimida- el único que siempre había estado a mi lado…- decía con una voz cada vez más apagada.

Yazrin podía entenderla un poco, una buena montura podía convertirse en el mejor de los amigos, siempre contigo en cualquier lugar y cualquier momento, solo necesitan alimento y cuidados para que estén sanos y fuertes. Pensando en monturas, el druida se preguntaba cómo estaría su raptor, recordando lo difícil que fue dejarlo con un amigo para que se lo llevara a Kalimdor y lo cuide mientras atendía su problema con los perseguidores.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó con la misma voz baja anterior.

-¿Quieres seguí' hablando?- quiso saber el troll- no te veh' bien…

-No te preocupes, solo termina de contar todo mientras la carne termine de cocinarse…

En verdad, no quería seguir hablando, quería detener la conversación e irse a dormir, sabiendo que en algún momento tocaría el tema de su relación con Rocko… ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Cuando estaba sola en el callejón, Rocko y su grupo dijeron que estoy muerta- dijo Shiraela- y que ahora se concentrarían en obtener tu cabeza…

Ninguna palabra se formó luego de eso, la muchacha se acerca al troll, y agarrándolo del cuello de su tabardo, lo obligó a mirarla. Yazrin veía una mezcla de emociones marcando el pálido rostro, entre ellos la tristeza, la desesperación y la incertidumbre.

-Dime, Yazrin…- decía Shiraela con la voz quebrada- ¿por qué Rocko te sigue? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para hacerlo buscar tu cabeza?

-No te lo diré…- dijo Yazrin- ya no te involucraré máh…

Shiraela no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo… ¿había escuchado bien lo que el troll le dijo o su extraño acento le hizo distorsionar las palabras?

-Como elloh' dijeron, eh'tas mue'ta- decía el druida- puedeh' volver a tu casa y seguí' con tu vida… y olvida' que alguna vez me…

Tan rápido como inesperado, un golpe seco pudo oírse en la cueva. El druida sintió dolor sobre su mejilla junto con un ardor que la cubría. Una de las manos de la maga estaba formaba un puño, el cual era cubierto por la otra mano. Shiraela se había puesto de pie, esta vez su mirada manifestaba enojo y frustración.

-¿Crees que después de todo lo que pasé puedes simplemente decir eso?- le espetó Shiraela- ¡¿Crees de verdad que puedo volver a mi vida como si nada y olvidar todo esto?

En ese momento, lamentó haber dicho lo anterior al ver que sus ojos se volvían húmedos y rojizos, temblando mientras lo encaraba.

-¡No tienes idea! ¡No sabes nada de mí y te atreves a decirme eso!

Las lágrimas corrían sin control sobre su rostro, y apretando los puños contra sus piernas, siguió hablando a pesar del nudo en su garganta.

-Si hiciera eso… aún tengo que temer por mi vida- dijo Shiraela enter sollozos- incluso si ellos no serán una amenaza durante un tiempo, los demás miembros de mi hermandad me seguirían… Jared Blueblade les habrá dicho que traicioné a La Alianza al ayudar a escapar a un troll.

Yazrin no pudo decir nada, tampoco era capaz de desviarle la mirada, sería el peor insulto que podría hacer.

-Siempre sería perseguida, en cualquier terreno "aliado"… siempre escondiéndome…

Volviéndose a sentar, Shiraela abrazaba sus rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza entre ellas.

-Tú por lo menos… tienes a tu familia, a tus amigos, a La Horda de tu parte… tienes donde refugiarte- sollozaba suavemente - en cambio yo…

Durante un tiempo relativamente largo, el silencio fue lo único que resonaba en la pequeña cueva. Yazrin vio que algunos trozos de carne ya estaban cocidos, procediendo a sacarlos con cuidado y empezar a comer. Shiraela pudo oler la carne, levantando la vista para encontrarse con el druida comiendo en silencio. En eso, él se percata de su mirada fija, ofreciéndole otro trozo de carne. Cuando la vio sobre su mano, pensaba en tomarla y tirársela en la cara, pero el fuerte rugido de su estómago le rogaba que comiera, así que se limitó a recibirla y a comerla con ganas, enfocándose el fuego frente a sí, evitando contacto visual con el troll.

De esta forma, el incómodo momento de la comida pasa, decidiendo dejar algunas de las sobras para poder comer al día siguiente. La muchacha seguía sin hablarle al troll, apartándose a un pequeño rincón de la cueva para acostarse y dormir.

El troll miraba la fogata, pensando en todo lo anterior. La razón por la cual no quería contarle nada sobre lo que hizo, era en gran parte para no involucrarla más, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas. Ella tenía razón, si intentaba volver a su hogar, en donde sea que fuese, tendría que cuidarse la espalda, vivir escondiendo su rostro para escapar de una segura condena a muerte por traición. De repente, siente algo caer sobre él, tapando su visión. Logrando despejar lo que lo estaba cegando, se da cuenta de que era su capa, y que la maga se encontraba a unos pasos de este, con unos ojos hinchados que mostraban una mirada vacía.

-Te la devuelvo…- dijo Shiraela con la voz baja.

Cuando se giraba sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su rincón, siente como algo la agarra de una de sus manos, viendo la mano del troll que la sujetaba. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Yazrin tira de ella, haciéndola caer sobre su regazo, sujetándola ahí mientras Shiraela luchaba por liberarse.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba mientras se sacudía.

-Al menoh' hablas- dijo Yazrin soportando su brusquedad.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Pensaba que querías deshacerte de mí…

-Y al parecé' no podré hace'lo…

Por un momento, Shiraela deja de moverse, su mirada mostraba curiosidad por el accionar de Yazrin… ¿qué es lo que se propone?

-No podría deshace'me de ti pa' saber deh'pués que te mataron por ayuda'me…

-¿Y acaso te importa si eso llegara a pasar?- dijo Shiraela en tono venenoso- solo soy una humana más entre muchos…

-Te equivocas… no ereh' solo "una humana más"- suspiró Yazrin- un humano más, como lo llamas, no lo pensaría doh' veces para matá a un troll agonizante- prosiguió mientras la miraba- un humano más hubiera alertao a esoh' sujetos cuando eh'tuve en la mih'ma habitación… y más aun dormío.

-No me dejaste otra opción- dijo Shiraela- además te dormiste sobre MI cama sin siquiera preguntar si podías dormir en ella…

-¿Y no intentah'te saca'me?

-Como si no hubiera intentado sacar cien kilos de troll de mi cama.

-¡Oye, no peso cien kilos!- reclamó Yazrin- _peso noventa…-_ pensó.

-Pues no me lo pareció…- dijo Shiraela a medio sonreír.

Al druida le alegró ver esa sonrisa, que aunque débil, era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo, era mejor que una mirada inexpresiva.

-Y no seráh' la única en problemas- dijo el druida secando las lágrimas de su rostro- yo también lo eh'taré si se sabe que ayudé a una humana.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué harás ahora?

-Ni idea… ¿qué haráh' tú?

-No lo sé… no tengo dinero ni un lugar a donde ir…

Poniéndose de pie, deja con cuidado a la maga en el suelo mientras le colocaba su capa sobre su cabeza.

-Eh'tamos juntos en eh'to- dijo Yazrin ajustándole la capucha de su capa- será mejor que te acoh'tumbres…

-Tienes razón…- decía Shiraela- y además tampoco te iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

El druida se limitó a abrir los ojos sorprendido, enarcando una ceja cuando ella percibe su confusión.

-Me debes una mochila… y un monedero con veinte monedas de oro.

-No pueo cree'lo- rió el druida, sacudiendo la cabeza incrédulo- tendráh' que eh'perar un poco pa' que te devuelva todo eso.

Sonriendo, la humana se da cuenta de la capa cuando ya estaba sobre ella, lanzando una mirada inquisitiva al troll, quien solo se limita a desviar su mirada, fijándose en la fogata que estaba a punto de apagarse.

De repente, sin previo aviso, se agacha frente a ella, y rodeando su cintura con un brazo, se deja caer lentamente de espaldas, haciendo que ella cayera de lado, muy cerca de donde él estaba.

-¿Pero qué…?- alegaba la maga tratando de liberarse.

-Lah' noches en el desie'to son heladas- dijo el druida mientras se arropaba un poco con la capa- de eh'ta fo'ma no moriremos de frío.

-Pero… digo, pues…

-¿Sí?

-Tú tienes novia- dijo Shiraela irguiéndose un poco para mirarlo- ¿no te parece extraño o incómodo…?

-¿Novia? ¿Qué novia?

-Pues… ¡la chica troll de cabello naranja con la que estuviste en Bahía del Botín!

Con la duda marcada en sus facciones, Yazrin intentaba hacer memoria de lo todo lo que había hecho en tal lugar, cuando finalmente llega al recuerdo de una mujer troll de larga cabellera naranja. Cuando asimiló que Shiraela se refería a Ziraja, se limita a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reírse a carcajada viva. Ahora la humana era la que lo miraba con duda.

-Ella no eh' tal cosa- rió Yazrin.

La idea de que la maga pensara que Ziraja y él tenían una relación de ese tipo era algo que le causaba risa, de hecho le sorprendía, suponiendo que quizás la chica lo tenía muy presente para haber traído eso en este momento.

-¿No lo es?- dijo la muchacha con duda.

-No, en eh'tos momentos soy solo yo- dijo Yazrin tomándola del mentón- pero pueo seh' tuyo si quieres- ronroneó, mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

Apartando su mano, Shiraela se limita a esconder su cabeza en el pecho de Yazrin, quien reía por lo bajo ante la reacción de esta. A pesar de haber captado que él solo estaba tomándole el pelo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que un hombre le hablaba de esa forma… y no dejaría que el druida la viera así, así que escondió todavía más la cabeza debajo de la capucha.

Viendo ninguna otra opción viable, la maga se acomoda una vez que intentó apartarse sin mucho éxito, ya que el druida la mantenía firme a su lado, y con cierta timidez, cruza un brazo sobre su pecho, empezando a quedarse dormida su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, Yazrin se despierta cuando algunos rayos furtivos de sol comenzaban a invadir la cueva, llenando algunos rincones con su luminosidad dorada. Girando un poco la cabeza, se encuentra con una Shiraela que todavía dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, abrazándolo perezosamente con uno de sus delgados brazos.

Durante el tiempo que se había dedicado a esperar a que la maga despertara, el druida llega hasta su rostro con la mano que tenía libre, pasando uno de sus gruesos dedos sobre una de sus mejillas, sintiendo el contraste de su suavidad contra la aspereza de su dedo. De pronto, siente a la maga retorcerse, apartando rápidamente su mano para colocarla detrás de su cabeza, haciendo de cuenta que no había pasado nada.

Shiraela mueve un poco la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con Yazrin, quien estaba sonriéndole.

-Buen día, preciosa- susurró Yazrin.

-Hola…- le dijo Shiraela medio sorprendida… ¿le había dicho "preciosa"?

Dándose cuenta de donde estaba, la maga se levanta rápidamente, sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa y de la capa que tenía puesta, la que le quedaba demasiado grande. Acercando sus manos al broche de la capa, se dispone a sacársela y entregársela.

-Gracias…- dijo Shiraela con voz baja.

Tomando la capa entre sus manos, Yazrin se la coloca en la espalda, cayéndole cerca de sus tobillos cuando la pudo acomodar bien.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó la maga.

-Vallefreh'no- respondió el druida- allá podemos encontrá a alguien que…

-¡¿Pero qué significa esto?-se escuchó exclamar en idioma orco.

**Hola chicos, muchas gracias por el apoyo dado, y este capítulo salió relativamente rápido debido a que las ideas estaban algo frescas... y hablando de ideas, es posible que en el futuro cambie a rating M debido a que, algunas de las mismas ideas que tengo para la historia no podrían mostrarse con un rating T... eso está por verse.**

**Y ya saben, solo estoy a un review de distancia ;)**


	9. Vallefresno

Capítulo Nueve: Vallefresno.

-¡¿Pero qué significa esto?- se escuchó exclamar en idioma orco.

El par se voltea rápidamente, encontrando en la entrada de la cueva a dos enormes figuras que estaban de pie, quietos como estatuas.

Yazrin se adelanta, quedando frente a Shiraela. Los personajes se adentran más en la cueva, viendo que se trataban de dos tauren que no se veían amistosos. Uno de ellos era corpulento y de pelaje negro, cuyos cuernos oscuros apuntaban hacia arriba, de su melena negra se formaban dos trenzas gruesas que caían por los costados, junto con una larga barba negra trenzada. Sus orejas estaban adornadas por dos aros en cada una, destacándose una gruesa argolla dorada que perforaba el medio de la parte baja de su nariz. El tauren estaba vestido con una túnica color mostaza de anchas mangas largas, unos guantes marrones que cubrían la mitad de sus dedos, y lo que parecía ser la parte superior de unas botas marrones que asomaban por los bordes de su túnica. La otra figura era más delgada y pequeña que el primero, quien tenía pelaje blanco con manchas caramelo en sus brazos descubiertos y en algunas zonas de su rostro, y su melena negra formaba pequeñas coletas en los costados de su rostro. Su vestimenta era una armadura de malla que acentuaba su busto, junto con unos pantalones de cuero gris que entallaban sus piernas, además de la parte superior de unas botas de malla que se ajustaban a sus canillas, revelando sus pezuñas más abajo.

-No pensaba encontrarte aquí… menos de este modo- habló el tauren negro en orco.

-Nosotros buscándote por todas partes… y te encontramos aquí, junto a esta humana- le siguió el otro tauren.

La maga no entendía en absoluto a los tauren, pero por el tono en el que decían lo que decían, le hizo pensar que estaban enojados al encontrar al troll junto a ella. El tauren de pelaje moteado, quien claramente se trataba de una mujer, miraba a Shiraela con un marcado desagrado mientras bufaba por lo bajo.

-Sabía que tenías tus manías, pero esto…- dijo la mujer tauren con total desprecio.

La mujer tauren desenvaina una espalda de una mano, adoptando una posición de batalla, dispuesta a descargar su fuerza sobre el druida y la humana detrás de este. No obstante, cuando iba a hacerlo, su acompañante la mira de una forma seria, haciendo que la mujer bajara su espada, sin guardarla en su vaina.

-Recuerda que todavía es nuestro amigo, Mikha- dijo el tauren negro.

-Pero, hermano…- se quejó Mikha- está protegiendo a una humana ¡a nuestro enemigo!

Sus ojos miel pasan de su hermana para dirigirse a Yazrin, quien lo miraba totalmente sorprendido.

-Antes de que mi hermanita te haga pedazos con su espada, me gustaría escucharte- dijo el tauren negro, volviendo de nuevo a su hermana- en cuanto a ti, envaina esa espada.

-¡Kahoo!- espetó Mikha.

La intensa mirada de Kahoo le hizo pensar dos veces antes dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, decidiendo finalmente envainar su espada de mala gana, sus ojos azules se desvían a un punto al azar de la cueva, quedándose allí.

-Tu raptor espera afuera de esta cueva- dijo Kahoo- pero eso no significa que podrás huir de nosotros…

-No pensaba hace'lo, Kahoo- dijo Yazrin- espero que puedas segui'nos a Vallefreh'no.

-¿Vallefresno? ¿Por qué hasta allá?

-Necesitaré ayuda de ahora en adelante…

Yazrin caminaba lentamente hacia la salida de la cueva, Shiraela estaba casi apegada a su espalda, mirando a los tauren con duda cuando los encaran inmóviles, pero lo que la dejó completamente quieta sobre su trayecto fue ver a un raptor verde tan cerca de ellos, el cual inclinaba la cabeza para que el druida pudiera acariciarlo.

-Eh' mi montura- dijo Yazrin sosteniendo la cabeza del raptor- tócalo.

-¿Estás loco?- decía Shiraela- puede sacarme la mano de una mordida.

-Si no ereh' agresiva con él, eh' probable que no te la arranque.

Con las manos temblorosas, la maga se acerca al raptor, el que miraba con atención su proximidad. La cabeza del reptil era fría al tacto, sus escamas eran suaves, sintiéndolo vibrar bajo sus palmas mientras le daba suaves caricias. Bajando las manos hasta su nariz, Shiraela siente sus olfateos, acercándose de frentón hacia ella mientras sacaba su lengua, alcanzando a lamer su rostro completo. La maga se quedó inmóvil sobre su lugar.

-Le agradas- dijo Yazrin mientras le daba suaves palmadas al raptor.

-_Primero un troll… ¿ahora un raptor?-_ pensaba la maga limpiándose la saliva con una manga de su blusa.

Moviendo sus enormes manos, el druida ordena a su raptor que se agachara un poco, el cual obedece de inmediato. Subiéndose él primero al animal, le hace un gesto a la maga para que se suba a su espalda.

-¿Seguro?

-¿No me digah' que le tienes miedo?

-Es un raptor- se justificó la maga mirando hacia el lado.

-No te hará nada- dijo el druida con calma- vamos…

Shiraela se acerca lentamente, y sujetándose de la capa del troll, logra subirse, no sin tironearlo levemente hacia atrás debido a los agarrones.

-Sujétate- dijo Yazrin azotando las riendas del raptor.

El reptil se pone de pie de inmediato, y emitiendo un fuerte rugido, empieza a correr. La maga se asombra por la velocidad del animal, teniendo que rodear la cintura del druida con fuerza por miedo a caerse. Yazrin solo esbozaba una leve sonrisa, asombrado por el apretado agarre.

Al rato de andar, ve como dos kodos los seguían a la misma velocidad, casi alcanzándolos. Shiraela gira un poco la cabeza hacia su derecha, viendo al tauren negro a su lado sobre su montura, un kodo de color arena. El tauren y la humana cruzan sus miradas, siendo el tauren quien corta el contacto para fijarse en el troll que estaba frente a ella, iniciando una conversación con él. La maga tenía claro que hablaban en orco, el idioma oficial de La Horda, como también tenía claro que por donde intentara escuchar, no podría entenderlos, limitándose a mirar el paisaje que los rodeaba. Los Baldíos era un lugar muy caluroso pero sorprendente, tiene un clima de desierto, pero había vida vegetal creciendo en algunos puntos disparejos, como también una gran gama de animales habitándola, desde leones, cebras, incluso pudo ver kodos en la lejanía.

Su visión del paisaje fue interrumpida de golpe al ver las patas de un kodo gris, que corría a la par del raptor, topándose con la tauren de ojos azules, que le dirigían una mirada penetrante y hostil, haciendo que ocultara su rostro entre los pliegues de la capa que estaba frente a ella.

Sintiendo un leve temblor detrás de sí, Yazrin mira a sus costados, viendo a una Mikha enojada.

-Deja de asuh'tarla- dijo Yazrin en orco.

Mikha le desvía la mirada, tirando de las riendas de su kodo gris para quedar al frente. El druida lanza un suspiro pesado ante su actitud.

-Es normal que esté así- dijo Kahoo a su lado- no es para menos…

Kahoo se adelanta, llegando a estar junto a su hermana, iniciando una conversación con ella. Aprovechando que ninguno de los hermanos tauren estaba mirando, Yazrin acerca una de sus manos a las de la maga, quien estaba tensa a su espalda.

-Tranquila…- dijo Yazrin sujetando una de sus manos- no te harán daño…- continuó mientras trazaba suaves círculos con su pulgar.

Shiraela se asombra ante la caricia, relajando su agarre de a poco mientras el áspero pulgar intentaba calmarla.

-Gracias…- murmuró Shiraela sobre su espalda.

Después de unas horas de viaje, el grupo se acerca a una zona en donde las montañas empezaban a cerrarse, el druida mostraba una expresión seria mientras unas edificaciones de la Horda empezaban a manifestarse de forma clara… estaban cerca de la Empalizada de Mor'shan.

-¡Noh' vemos del otro lado!- exclamó Yazrin a los tauren que iban al frente.

Desviándose del camino, el druida avanza apegado a las montañas mientras los tauren seguían avanzando por el camino trazado, atrayendo la atención de algunos de los centinelas que allí se encontraban.

-Debemos tené cuidao si queremos pasar- dijo el druida en voz baja.

Y corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, el raptor logra llegar sin problemas a lo que en su tiempo era una pared de madera, la cual estaba destrozada y sin vigilancia, aprovechando de irse por allí, cuidándose de los orcos que combatían contra un grupo de elfos nocturnos cerca de donde estaban.

Apartándose rápidamente, el druida da un largo suspiro de alivio al ver que nadie los seguía, comenzando a desplazarse por Vallefresno. Levantando un poco la cabeza, Shiraela se sorprende al ver la majestuosidad de aquel bosque, cuyos verdes y altos árboles hacían honor al nombre de su hogar, algunos ríos de agua limpia se veían detrás de ellos, junto con algunos animales nativos que paseaban sobre su verde suelo.

-Es hermoso…- murmuró la maga asombrada.

La muchacha observaba el paisaje maravillada, el Bosque de Elwynn era hermoso de por sí, sus verdes prados acompañaban bien a los árboles que allí se encontraban, los arbustos y la fauna nativa del lugar lo coronaban… Por otro lado, Vallefresno parecía una verde poesía de una belleza sin igual, un paisaje por el cual se entendía el conflicto entre elfos nocturnos y orcos. De pronto, un resplandor rojo se manifestaba en el horizonte, y el cuadro que mostraba cuando estaban más cerca la dejó sin aliento. En un lago que estaba a su derecha, se veía un pedazo de tierra cuyo furioso fuego convertía la naturaleza cercana en cenizas de lo que alguna vez fueron, el agua burbujeaba, casi de un color gris, además de unos pocos elementales de fuego que rondaban cerca…

Esto le hizo pensar sobre el llamado Cataclismo, momento en el cual Deathwing, antiguamente conocido como Neltharion, había vuelto a Azeroth con la promesa de reducirlo todo a la nada. Muchas de las hermandades, tanto de La Horda como de La Alianza, se preparaban de forma incansable para combatirlo y poder tener la anhelada paz...

Sus pensamientos sobre el Cataclismo empiezan a disiparse al rato de estar avanzando, viendo por costado del druida un cruce más adelante, por el cual Yazrin hace que su raptor gire a la izquierda, viendo luego una edificación elfica a unos metros de ellos. Con un movimiento de las riendas, el druida se sale del camino, viajando por verdes pastos que estaban habitados por osos salvajes que los perseguían con intención hostil.

Volviendo a sujetarse con fuerza, Shiraela miraba hacia atrás para encontrarse con furlogs furiosos que, afortunadamente, no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para alcanzarlos y tirarlos de la montura.

-Lo siento, pero no podremos seguí po' los caminos- dijo el troll con la vista al frente.

De esta forma, acortaron camino al no irse por este, que los dirigía a Astranaar, un pueblo de elfos nocturnos en donde el druida no sería alguien que les agrade ver. El trayecto, a pesar de estar lleno de peligros, era el más seguro que pudieron encontrar, y llegado el momento, se detuvieron a descansar cerca de un pequeño grupo de árboles. El raptor esmeralda jadeaba con fuerza, su amo le daba suaves palmadas sobre su cabeza y su cuello para luego quitarle las riendas y la silla de montar, junto con su gran mochila púrpura, que estaba atada a la silla.

-Ve a comé- dijo el druida al raptor.

La montura sale disparada hacia el bosque, perdiéndose entre el verde follaje. Revisando entre sus cosas, Yazrin encuentra que todas las pertenencias que había dejado en la mochila estaban como antes, encontrando algunos trozos de cuero, unas botellas con zumo de baya lunar, una bolsa con sal, vendas, entre otras.

-Toma- le dijo a la maga tendiéndole una botella.

Agobiada por la sed que tenía, la maga destapa la botella y prosigue a beber, saboreando el helado líquido violáceo de sabor dulce.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba- dijo Shiraela limpiándose la boca.

Luego, el druida adopta su forma felina para adentrarse en el bosque dejando a la maga completamente sola en su improvisado campamento. La maga buscaba a su alrededor algo que podría servir como leña, encontrando una serie de ramas que iba juntando de a poco, además de un oso de pelaje marrón oscuro que estaba dispuesto a atacarla.

-¿Me habrá olfateado…?

Sin dudarlo un instante, la humana lanza un hechizo de Proyectil Arcano para defenderse, lastimando enormemente al animal. El oso por su parte avanzó hasta ella, logrando tirarla al suelo gracias a sus poderosas patas, recargándose sobre la humana que luchaba por liberarse. En momento que el oso acercaba sus fauces hacia ella, se vio obligado a alejarse al sentir dolor sobre su cuello, sacudiéndose frenéticamente mientras se alejaba.

Una vez que pudo ponerse de pie, pudo ver como algo había saltado del lomo del oso, tratándose de un felino de pelaje gris con rayas negras sobre su lomo, que tenía una brillante melena roja sobre su cabeza. Los enormes colmillos del felino estaban bañados de sangre, la que escurría a lo largo de estos hasta chocar contra el suelo.

Dando un rugido feral, el felino vuelve a lanzarse sobre el oso, atacándolo a gran velocidad con sus garras y dientes. Shiraela decide ayudar lanzando una flecha de hielo, la que provoca que el oso se empezara a mover más lento, volviendo a atacar con otro Proyectil Arcano. Más tarde, el oso cae frente a ellos, y la maga se acerca a este para verificar si estaba muerto.

-Lo logramos- dijo Shiraela con cansancio.

El felino se acerca lentamente, olfateando el cadáver del oso para corroborar sus palabras, dirigiéndose luego hacia maga, sentándose en el pasto mientras movía su cola de forma lenta.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Yazrin- dijo Shiraela sentada sobre el suelo con una mano extendida.

Sin dudarlo, el felino levanta una de sus patas delanteras, acomodándola sobre la mano que la recibe con un suave apretón. Luego, un verde resplandor se manifiesta sobre las patas delanteras, la pata que estaba extendida adopta la forma de una mano que todavía sostenía a la otra. El troll estaba sentado sobre sus talones con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ereh' buena con la magia- la felicitó Yazrin.

-¿Qué esperabas?- bromeó Shiraela- ¿encontraste algo que pudiéramos comer?

-No, pero tenemoh' a eh'te oso…

-Tendremos más comida aparte de los pocos restos de jabalí que están en tu mochila.

Armando la fogata, el par se dedica a hacer preparativos para pasar la noche al ver que el sol estaba oculto entre las montañas. Yazrin se encontraba desollando al oso, dejando trozos de cuero y pellejo a un lado para empezar a partir la carne para cocinar. Cuando ya tenía cortados unos trozos de carne grandes para cocinar, intentaba acomodarlos entre unas ramas para que se cocinaran, pero Shiraela lo detuvo.

-Espera un momento- dijo la maga tomando la bolsita con sal- solo le pondré un poco.

Abriendo la bolsita de sal, Shiraela toma un trozo enorme de carne, sacando unas pizcas de sal para esparcirla entre la masa tierna, tendiéndola al troll para que la pusiera al fuego. Haciendo lo mismo con las demás, la comida ya se estaba cocinando.

-Ya llegah'te- dijo el troll cuando ve a su raptor acercándose lentamente a la fogata.

-¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó la maga al ver que el reptil estaba cansado.

Acercándose al raptor, el druida posa sus manos sobre su cabeza y su cuello, escuchando al poco rato un fuerte rugido de parte de su montura.

-Tiene hambre- rió el druida- no te preocupeh' amigo, tenemoh' suficiente…

Mientras esperaban que el oso se cocinara, el grupo empezaba a comer de la carne de jabalí cocida que ya tenían del día anterior, la cual estaba un poco seca, pero su sabor algo picante y salado natural todavía no se perdía.

El sonido de la madera quemándose era el sonido más fuerte que se producía en aquel momento, además de algunos grillos que escuchaban un poco más lejos. Shiraela mira hacia el cielo oscurecido, apenas se podía ver gracias a los enormes árboles que lo cubrían. En un momento dado, baja la vista para acercarse un poco al druida, quien estaba revisando la carne que estaba en el fuego.

-Me pregunto qué habrá sido de tus amigos…

El druida se preguntaba lo mismo, no sabía nada de ellos desde que se separaron en Mor'shan. Le preocupaba que ellos lo hubieran perdido por su afán de permanecer oculto.

-Imagino que deben de eh'tar ce'ca…

El raptor empieza a gruñir, un sonido que hizo que el troll entrara en estado de alerta, poniéndose de pie mientras cerraba los ojos para descifrar su alrededor.

-Quédate- susurró el druida a la maga, adoptando su forma felina para luego desaparecer frente a ella.

Quedándose donde estaba, Shiraela ve una lanza que estaba inclinada sobre un árbol, levantándose del suelo para ir hasta ella. Al tomarla entre sus manos, nota que el arma en cuestión era muy pesada, incluso para sostenerla con ambas manos.

-No entiendo como Yazrin puede llevar esto encima…

Aun con dificultad, logra tomar la lanza mientras la apoyaba como pudo en el suelo a pesar del peso, empezando a tambalearse al poco rato. Finalmente, no pudo mantenerla mucho tiempo erguida, dejándola caer de forma ruidosa sobre el suelo. De repente, de los matorrales saltan dos figuras que se le acercan, haciendo que la muchacha lanzara un hechizo de Nova de Escarcha para mantenerlos sujetos al piso.

-Pero ustedes son…- dijo la maga al darse cuenta de quienes eran.

Shiraela se da cuenta de que había cometido un grave error, las sombras que se le habían acercado eran los hermanos tauren, quienes la miraban molestos por el estado en el que estaban. Una vez que el hielo se había deshecho, Kahoo avanza un poco hacia ella, Mikha solo se quedó sobre su lugar con el rostro ensombrecido.

-¿Llegamos hasta acá para ayudarlos… y nos recibe de esta forma?- dijo Mikha entre dientes en orco.

-Tranquila, Mikha...- respondió Kahoo.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, el felino gris aparece frente a ellos, en posición de combate ante el bosque, luego de esto se vuelve a lanzar hacia la oscuridad. Solo los rugidos del felino pudieron escucharse junto con el chocar de una hoja filosa. El silencio volvió al ambiente, aumentando más la tensión que rodeaba el lugar. En eso…

-¿Crees que esa es forma de tratarme, troll?- dijo una voz femenina en un orco indignado.

Los tauren y la humana se sorprenden cuando ven frente a ellos a una elfa de sangre de larga y lisa cabellera rubia y piel pálida, vestida con una camisa negra y un pantalón gris, junto con unas botas negras de caña alta con cinturones de adorno. La elfa empuñaba dos dagas en sus manos, las cuales tenía en su filo un poco de la sangre del animal.

El druida vuelve a su forma original, mirando a la mujer con seriedad para luego cambiar la mirada de forma abrupta, viéndose más jovial cuando ella envaina sus armas.

-Kharissa…- dijo Yazrin- me pregunto si podrías ayuda'nos con algo impo'tante...

**Buenas a todos, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado... las ideas andaban bien frescas y tenía que aprovechar (XD) Pues bien, para que tengan en cuenta de ahora en adelante, dentro de poco, este fic cambiará su rating a M, debido a las ideas locas que han venido y que no quieren irse (XD)**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	10. Plan

Capítulo Diez: Plan.

Bajo su forma felina, Yazrin pudo detectar al personaje misterioso que estaba cerca del improvisado campamento. La elfa de sangre cargaba consigo dos brillantes dagas, las cuales manejaba con suma destreza para atacarlo, logrando hacerle cortes cerca de su ojo izquierdo y sobre su nariz. Por suerte para él, las dagas no estaban envenenadas.

La elfa de sangre vuelve a arremeter, sin notar que a medida que atacaban, se iban acercando al campamento. En ese instante, el troll pudo ver bien a su oponente, una elfa de larga y rubia cabellera lisa vestida con una camisa negra con mangas cortas y un pantalón gris ajustado, calzando unas botas negras de caña alta, cuyos adornos consistían en delgados cinturones que las rodeaban.

La mujer, al parecer, se fijó en el felino, notando la rojiza melena y los enormes colmillos que salían de su hocico. Dando un rugido, el druida logra darle en una pierna con sus garras, rasgando gran parte del pantalón.

-¿Crees que esta es forma de tratarme, troll?- dijo la mujer indignada cuando el felino había dado un salto hacia atrás.

Acercándose a la luz del fuego, la elfa se encuentra con un grupo, un tauren negro vestido con una túnica color mostaza, una tauren ataviada con una cota de malla y pantalones de cuero gris, y una humana vestida con una camisa roja y pantalones azules…

-_Un momento… ¿hay una humana junto a ellos?- _pensó luego de envainar sus dagas.

-Kharissa…- dijo el druida bajo su forma original, reconociendo a su oponente- me pregunto si podrías ayuda'nos con algo impo'tante…

Kharissa lo miraba incrédula, todo este cuadro le parecía extraño… ¿cuál es el propósito?

-Espero que esto sea importante- dijo Kharissa cruzando los brazos- sabes que no puedo permitirme el que alguien sepa de mí- finalizó mirando a los otros.

-Espera un momento- intervino Kahoo- tú eres…

-Sí, soy yo- le cortó la rubia- ¿sorprendido?

-¿Quién es, hermano?- preguntó Mikha.

La maga, al igual que los hermanos, estaban realmente confundidos ante la situación, pero quien estaba confundido de verdad era Kahoo, quien ya conocía a la elfa de algún lugar…

Durante un momento, los brillantes ojos verdes de la rubia se paseaban por los hermanos, llegando hasta la maga, quien ya le devolvía la mirada con una marcada curiosidad.

-¿Qué hace la humana aquí?- dijo Kharissa al druida- ¿la secuestraste?

-De hecho…- decía el troll cuando fue interrumpido por un fuerte silbido.

Desde los matorrales, un sonido de hojas se manifiesta junto con unas pisadas rápidas y constantes acompañadas de lo que parecía ser el chirrido de un pájaro. Desde el bosque, una enorme sombra salta, quedando a su lado, tratándose de un halcón zancudo rosado, el que parecía alegrarse cuando la elfa le palmea su enorme cuello emplumado.

-Pueden explicarme mejor cuando estemos en un lugar seguro- dijo la pícara, subiéndose al ave- vámonos.

Sin mucho que decir, los demás solo se suben a las monturas para seguir a la elfa de sangre hacia donde sea que quisiera llevarlos.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Shiraela subiéndose al raptor.

-Una vieja amiga- respondió Yazrin- no pe'damos máh' tiempo…

Azotando las riendas, el troll hace que su raptor siga al halcón zancudo, el que ya estaba adelante del grupo, corriendo a una gran velocidad entre los árboles. Y así, la "caravana" se adentra por los rincones de Vallefresno, sintiendo como la noche avanzaba sobre ellos. Al cabo de unas horas de viaje, se encuentran con un cordón montañoso, por el cual la elfa de sangre comenzaba a subir.

-Síganme- dijo Kharissa- les mostraré como subir.

El halcón zancudo escalaba las montañas con una gran agilidad, el raptor pudo seguirlo con un poco de dificultad. Los kodos tuvieron mayor dificultad, sus enormes patas hacían que las rocas más inestables cayeran al suelo, pero de alguna forma pudieron ingeniárselas para llegar a una cueva que estaba casi en la cima, desde la cual se podía escuchar el azote de las olas contra la arena, viendo además unos débiles rayos de sol que asomaban con timidez sobre el horizonte.

Adentrándose en la oscura cueva, el grupo se mantenía unido gracias a las pisadas del ave y a los suaves llamados que daba a modo de guía. Después de andar por pasillos curvos, finalmente llegan a un desvío, en el cual la elfa se detiene, bajándose luego del ave rosada. Tanteando un poco la pared, se escucha como una roca se mueve, revelándose un leve resplandor desde unas grietas.

Las grietas brillantes empezaban a hacerse más grandes y largas a medida que pasaba el tiempo, cubriendo una buena parte de las paredes para rápidamente desaparecer. Luego de unos instantes, un portal se manifiesta frente a ellos, El ave entra primero, la elfa de sangre mira a sus acompañantes, quienes estaban sorprendidos ante lo que acababan de ver.

-Pasen…- los invitó.

El grupo pasa con mucho cuidado, llegando a un establo en el cual el halcón zancudo ya estaba descansando. Invitando a los demás a dejar sus monturas en el lugar, la elfa los hace pasar a otra estancia, la cual tenía una apariencia de una elegante sala de estar, con algunas alfombras multicolores rodeando todo el piso rocoso, junto con muebles de apariencia refinada y objetos decorativos de distintos materiales. El troll y el tauren suspiran pesadamente mientras la humana se asombraba con lo hermosa que aquella habitación era, la chica tauren solo mostraba su asombro en silencio.

-Eh'ta eh' Kharissa…- dijo Kahoo por lo bajo.

Sentándose en un sofá ovalado con cojines azules, Kharissa invita al grupo a sentarse alrededor de una mesita de centro dorada, en donde se encontraban una serie de cojines de diversos colores de apariencia acolchada.

-¿Incluso dentro de una cueva debes tener lujos?- preguntó Kahoo impactado por el ambiente, sentándose sobre uno de los cojines del suelo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy exigente- respondió Kharissa cruzando las piernas- Ahora bien... ¿a que han venido?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber- espetó Mikha mirando al druida.

Sintiendo las miradas sobre él, Yazrin baja la suya un momento, y dando un suave suspiro, decide empezar a hablar. Pero, tuvo en cuenta que Shiraela no entendía el idioma orco, debía hacer algo para hacerla parte de la conversación. Mientras pensaba en como podría solucionar su problema, una de las puertas del lugar se abre, dejando pasar a una niña, una elfa nocturna de piel azulada y una larga trenza plateada, vestida con un largo vestido sin mangas de color violeta y unas sandalias simples.

-Tía Kharissa…- dijo la elfa nocturna en un nervioso común.

-¿Has estado despierta todo este tiempo, Malakea?- respondió Kharissa en el mismo idioma.

Los plateados ojos de Malakea se sorprenden ante el extraño grupo que se encontraba en la estancia, y al parecer, todos los presentes estaban tan confundidos como ella.

-¿Preparo algo?- preguntó Malakea.

-No te preocupes, pequeña- respondió la rubia con suavidad- yo iré.

Desapareciendo por una de las tres puertas del lugar, Malakea se acerca lentamente hacia el grupo, haciendo una corta reverencia frente a ellos.

-Me llamo Malakea- dijo la niña con timidez- ¿son amigos de mi tía?

La pequeña elfa nocturna era adorable para Shiraela, quien resistía con muchas ganas sus deseos de abrazarla. Solamente se limitó a mirarla desde el cojín sobre el cual estaba sentada.

-Soy Shiraela… mucho gusto- sonrió la maga.

La sonrisa infantil que Malakea le devolvía hizo que la maga se derritiera por dentro, encontraba que esta niña era muy adorable. Yazrin observaba la situación un tanto divertido, divertido porque pudo notar lo maravillada que Shiraela estaba, pero por otro lado no pudo evitar mirar seriamente a la pequeña.

En un momento dado, la niña bostezó, alzando sus brazos mientras tenía la boca abierta.

-Tengo sueño…

-Eso te pasa por quedarte desvelada- respondió una voz a lo lejos.

Al voltearse, todos se encontraron con Kharissa, quien llevaba entre sus manos una enorme bandeja con comida y algunos vasos con líquido en su interior. Dejando la bandeja rápidamente en una mesa que estaba a unos pasos de los visitantes, la elfa de sangre toma a la niña en brazos y se la lleva hacia otra de las puertas. Antes de que se adentrara en el umbral, Kharissa los invita a comer de la bandeja, a lo que el grupo aceptó agradecido.

-¿Quién es la niña?- preguntó Mikha.

Yazrin y Kahoo se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, mirándose a los ojos por un corto instante.

-La niña es…- decía Kahoo cuando se escuchó una puerta cerrarse en la sala.

-Disculpen la demora- se disculpó Kharissa desde una puerta- pero tenía que acostar a Malakea, no tenía idea de que me estaba esperando…

Shiraela empezaba a sentir irritación, era molesto para ella que todos hablaran en un idioma en el cual ni siquiera sabía como saludar y despedirse. Para calmarse, cerró los ojos mientras daba un lento suspiro.

-Ahora… a lo que íbamos…- sentenciaba la elfa de sangre- ¿a qué han venido?

-Hemos venío a… he venío a pedi'te ayuda- comenzaba Yazrin- pero antes, creo que necesitaré e'plicar un par de cosas…

El druida empieza a comentar a los demás sobre el asunto en el cual estaba actualmente, comentando en parte su encuentro con la maga en la Fantasía de la Doncella y el cómo esta se envuelve dentro de todo esto. Shiraela por mientras, observaba el lugar detenidamente, asombrándose en sobremanera por el lujo que tenía. Todo el suelo en el cual se encontraban estaba completamente cubierto con una alfombra de color vino, la cual al rozarla con los dedos, sentía las cortas hebras de una textura que no era ni suave ni áspera. Las paredes eran de una mezcla entre el color damasco y rojo oscuro en algunos de sus rincones, paredes cuyo único adorno era moho verde que crecía en áreas reducidas del lugar, profundizándose en las esquinas. El amueblado se destacaba por ser dorado, el cual brillaba gracias a la luz que irradiaban unas pequeñas lámparas de luces multicolores, las cuales estaban colgadas en el techo. Dentro de la misma habitación, se encontraban tres puertas que estaban en una pared lejana a espaldas de la elfa, quien hablaba con el troll con el ceño fruncido. La maga vuelve su mirada a los presentes, quienes todavía seguían hablando.

-¿… así que se trataba de eso, Yazrin?- dijo Kahoo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Esta idea tuya no me gusta para nada- dijo Kharissa en un tono serio- hay mucho que estás poniendo en riesgo… considera bien lo que estás haciendo.

El druida se encontraba silencioso, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas para sujetar su cabeza con sus manos cruzadas. Mikha se pone de pie irritada, avanzando por el lugar hasta quedar cerca de él, haciendo resonar con fuerza sus pezuñas con cada paso.

-Oye tú- dijo la tauren de forma seca- ¿esperas de verdad que te ayudemos a esconder a una humana en territorio Horda?

La tauren se había callado por un momento para esperar una respuesta, la cual no venía. Exasperada, lo agarra del cuello de su tabardo con una mano, alzándolo un poco del piso.

-¡¿Estás loco? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en un plan tan estúpido?

-Ereh' libre de i'te, Mikha- espetó Yazrin- tu también, Kahoo.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para decirlo, Yaz- dijo Kahoo poniéndose de pie- con solo saber de tu "idea", nos hemos involucrado hasta el fondo.

-¿Y tú no piensas decir nada, humana?- dijo la elfa de sangre.

La muchacha no estaba respondiendo, lo cual irritó un poco a la elfa.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- habló Kharissa una vez más volviendo a no recibir una respuesta- ¿pero qué le pasa a esta humana?

-No sabe orco- dijo el troll de frentón- no te entenderá.

-Otra cosa más de la que preocuparse- suspiró la elfa, carraspeando un poco- así que, humana…- volvió a hablar, pero esta vez en común.

Shiraela sale de su estado distraído al escuchar a Kharissa hablarle en común, sorprendida de que alguien le hablara en aquel momento.

-Ahora bien, tu amigo el idiota azul, nos dice que estás con él debido a un enredo sobre el cual tampoco nos dio mucha información… ¿puedes agregar algo más?

-Unos hombres lo buscan por asesinato… o al menos eso dijo Rocko antes de atacarme en mi habitación del barco.

-Tenemos un nombre… pero no es suficiente- resopló la elfa, dirigiéndose al troll- incluso ella, quien ha estado contigo casi desde el principio, no sabe NADA- le dijo en orco.

Percibiendo la mirada confusa de la maga, la elfa se levanta de su asiento, agachándose cerca de ella para hacer contacto visual.

-Conociendo a este idiota, quizás esté esperando a que sepas orco para poder decirlo todo- dijo Kharissa, dando una rápida mirada a los demás- es más probable que tú aprendas orco a que los tauren aprendan común…

Aun con la confusión sobre ella, Shiraela quería mirar al druida a ver si este decía algo, pero los brillantes ojos verdes de Kharissa hicieron imposible tal tarea.

-Para que puedan andar tranquilamente, tendremos que colarte- dijo Kharissa mirándola detenidamente- te harás pasar por un miembro de la Horda.


	11. Algunas preparaciones

Capítulo Once: Algunas preparaciones.

La idea de colarla por territorio Horda le parecía descabellada, empezando a preguntarse seriamente como fue posible que a Yazrin se le haya ocurrido algo así. Las preocupaciones de Shiraela hacían eco en sus facciones, Kharissa pudo verlo.

-La idea es loca, pero no imposible. Yo misma me he colado en territorio de la Alianza haciéndome pasar por una de ellos… una tarea no muy agradable.

-¿Cómo…?- murmuró la maga aun confundida.

-De la misma forma en que tú lo harás- respondió la elfa- tendremos que ver de qué podremos disfrazarte…

Analizando, vieron que no había muchas opciones, no era lo suficientemente alta para pasar por una troll, mucho menos por una tauren. Como renegada podría ser, pero luego pensaron en la apariencia de estos, sus cuerpos en descomposición y los huesos al descubierto serían difíciles de emular…

-… y como no es musculosa como una mujer orco, solo nos queda que sea una elfa de sangre- dijo Kharissa- tiene el tono de piel y su cabello no se ve tan mal… pero necesitaremos arreglar ciertos detalles.

Acercándose al rostro de la humana, la elfa de sangre se detuvo en cada uno de los rasgos.

-Las pecas tienen que irse, y necesitaremos hacer algo con respecto a los ojos y las orejas…

Los días pasaron luego de este encuentro, y el plan para elaborar su disfraz empezaba a ponerse en marcha. Por el tiempo que permanecieron en aquel lugar, Shiraela se entera que Kharissa solía ser una espía, dedicándose a la recolección de información la mayoría de las veces, prefiriendo usar disfraces para entrar en territorio enemigo a usar sus habilidades de pícara, las cuales usaba cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

-¿Cómo cubrías tus orejas?- le preguntó la maga en una ocasión.

-Solo tuve que usar algo que yo misma hice…

Kharissa le explicaba que gracias a sus habilidades en ingeniería, pudo crear una serie de artilugios que eran apreciados, tanto por su hermandad como cualquiera que los compraba en las subastas. Entre los objetos que pudo crear, se encontraba una cinta para el cabello que le permitía cambiar la forma de sus orejas, un proceso que ella misma describió como doloroso.

-¿Doloroso?

-Demasiado- dijo la elfa- el que me ayudó con el encantamiento realmente odiaba las orejas o algo…

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué encantamiento tenía?

-Mientras la cinta se tenga puesta, su encantamiento entra en acción, haciendo que las orejas se deformen hasta obtener la forma deseada…

El imaginar como las orejas de la elfa se deformaban hizo que la maga se cubriera las suyas con sus manos con cierto temor, logrando que Kharissa se riera de ella.

-No te preocupes tanto- bromeó Kharissa- con el tiempo te acostumbras al dolor…

Mientras tanto, Yazrin salía del lugar por un tiempo para obtener suministros de diversos campamentos con los que se pudo topar, volviendo en la mayoría de los casos con las manos llenas.

-Vaya, encontraste mucha tela durante el viaje- dijo Kharissa impresionada- pueden hacerse muchas vendas con eso…

-No solo eso- intervino Yazrin- la maga eh' sah'tre…

-¿Sastre? ¿Eres sastre?- lo interrumpió para encarar a Shiraela- ¿De verdad eres sastre?

-Eh… si, soy sastre…- respondió Shiraela nerviosa.

-¡Que bien, hace tiempo que necesito de un buen sastre!- exclamó tomándola de las manos mientras la miraba de forma soñadora.

-Ah… bueno, no tengo mi libro de patrones conmigo, pero...

La elfa de sangre abraza a la maga con ganas; a unos pasos de ellas, el druida se limitó a taparse una parte de su rostro con una mano al mismo tiempo que daba un suspiro pesado, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho la profesión de la maga. Yazrin recordaba que la elfa siempre fue una persona muy preocupada de su apariencia, sobretodo con su vestimenta, la cual siempre tenía que tener un determinado estilo que ella misma exigiera. Cada vez que ella estaba en alguna ciudad, lo primero que hacía era dirigirse rápidamente hacia las sastrerías para verse ropa, incluso perseguía a los sastres de su hermandad que pudiera encontrar al paso…

-…me encanta la seda- decía la pícara rápidamente- también el tejido mágico y el tejido abisal, aunque el tejido de escarcha no me gusta mucho, demasiado frío para mi gusto…

-_Creo que nunca cambiará…_

Aparte de esto, a la maga le fue entregado un pequeño libro con frases en idioma común, las cuales tenían su traducción al orco. A pesar de que el libro fuera del porte de su mano, era grueso por lo que pudo tantear. Shiraela hojeaba detenidamente, deteniéndose en una página al azar para leer la primera palabra que pudo encontrar.

-¿Es… te… ga?- intentó leer la palabra en orco.

-Estrategia- corrigió la pícara, haciendo una señal para que repitiera la palabra.

-Es… t-t-tra…- continuaba la maga, tratando de imitar el acento.

Dentro de este trayecto de tiempo, los hermanos tauren discutían en un rincón de la morada sobre su situación. Mikha expresaba claramente su desacuerdo en su participación con un hostil y exagerado taur-ahe, Kahoo estaba preocupado ante el tema, pero todavía se podía percibir lo indeciso que estaba al respecto.

-No puedo creer que todavía lo dudes, hermano- decía Mikha en un taur-ahe molesto.

-Es que… hay algo que…- respondió Kahoo en su idioma.

-Tu duda me da una mayor razón por la cual debemos marcharnos, sobretodo sabiendo que es un imán para los problemas.

-Eso mismo es lo que me preocupa; si son descubiertos, ya sea por nuestra hermandad o...

-Siempre te has preocupado demasiado por él, como esa vez, cuando lo ayudaste con ese asunto...

-No me lo recuerdes- suspiró el tauren exhausto.

Volviendo con los demás, Shiraela se dispuso a trabajar en los pedidos que la elfa encargó, teniendo que aplicar lo que recordaba de su perdido libro de patrones. Kharissa salía de vez en cuando para conseguir metal, fundiéndolo en un lugar alejado de su morada, en una cueva que estaba oculta entre los laberintos rocosos que estaban dentro de la montaña. Yazrin por su parte pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la cueva, argumentando que se siente más cómodo al aire libre que encerrado en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

En un momento dado, la pequeña elfa nocturna se acercaba a la humana para verla trabajar, sus ojos se movían a la par de la aguja que galopaba sobre la tela. Las dos se encontraban en la sala de estar, sentadas sobre el sofá azul junto con un montón de madejas de diversa tela repartidas por el otro extremo.

-Eres buena- dijo Malakea con ánimo- a mi tía le gustará mucho.

-Gracias, pequeña- respondió Shiraela de vuelta- es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagarle por todo.

De pronto, Shiraela se detiene un momento, dejando la prenda a medio terminar a un lado para tomar el pequeño libro y leer un poco. Malakea se acerca un poco más para poder ver el contenido de las páginas.

-¿Qué libro es?- preguntó Malakea curiosa.

-Un libro que me ayudará a hablar en orco- respondió la maga- ¿quieres ver?

Sujetando el libro hacia su derecha, Malakea empieza a leer la página abierta, dándose cuenta de las frases en común, las cuales a su lado tenían su traducción al idioma orco.

-¿Tienes que saber todo eso?

-Si es necesario, sí.

-Debe de ser muy pesado leer todo eso...

-No me preocupa el tamaño del libro- dijo Shiraela- me gusta leer libros gruesos.

-Tía Kharissa tiene algunos libros, le preguntaré si los puedes leer.

Shiraela solo asiente con una sonrisa en su rostro, la niña era una gran compañía cuando la ausencia de los demás era prolongada. Mirando a la elfa nocturna a su lado, se fija en ciertos detalles de la pequeña que no había notado, dejándola con una gran curiosidad. Los plateados cabellos de Malakea se veían teñidos en algunas áreas con mechones de un rubio muy claro, los cuales podían manifestarse a través de su larga trenza; sus pequeñas y largas orejas, si bien tenían el tamaño adecuado, estaban levemente apuntando hacia arriba.

-Malakea…

-¿Sí?- preguntó la niña.

La maga pensaba preguntarle a la niña sobre sus padres, sentía curiosidad por sus rasgos, pero las palabras no se atrevían a salir, pensando luego que no sería apropiado preguntar.

-Eh… se me fue- mintió Shiraela un poco torpe.

-Que mal- rio Malakea.

-Debo de estar cansada, pararé un momento…

Se escucha el sonido de un cerrojo que se abre, llamando la atención de las chicas. Los tauren entran por la puerta que comunicaba con el establo. Los rostros de ambos se veían serios, sobretodo el de la mujer, quien tenía sus tensos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Kahoo se acerca, apartando las madejas a un costado del sofá, sentándose al lado de Shiraela. Su mirada miel parecía relajada, pero había algo en ella que hizo que la maga se sintiera nerviosa. El tauren negro dice algo, pero esta vez Shiraela sentía que sus palabras eran extrañamente familiares. Con una idea de lo que había dicho en mente, hojea el pequeño libro buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder responder, resultando en una serie de balbuceos ininteligibles para el sacerdote, quien no pudo evitar reírse por un momento. Fijando su vista en el pequeño libro, lo toma de entre sus manos y lo hojea, viendo las palabras en orco que sí pudo entender. Con uno de sus gruesos dedos, le indica a la humana una palabra que estaba al pie de la página en la que estaba.

-A… yi… ¿ar…?- intentó decir Shiraela.

-Ayudar- dijo Kahoo, intentando modular lentamente.

-A… y… yu…da… da… r…

Kahoo pudo entender que para Shiraela el idioma era complicado, todo dependía de la pronunciación que se le daba a las palabras, algo normal en todo idioma. Ya se había decidido a ayudar a la maga con su infiltración, haciéndolo en su mayor parte por el troll, muy a pesar de su hermana.

-Que mal habla- dijo Mikha en orco.

-No empieces ahora…- advirtió Kahoo- puedes irte si quieres.

-¿Y dejarte aquí en… esto?

Kahoo enarca una ceja, desconcertado. Mikha resopla ante la mirada de su hermano.

-Aunque esté poniéndome una soga al cuello, no te dejaré solo- dijo la tauren descruzando los brazos- además, ¿creen que podrán sobrevivir sin mí?

Shiraela observaba la conversación, intentando entender sin mucho éxito. Malakea se encontraba en la misma condición, limitándose a solo mirarlos con confusión. En eso, Kharissa aparece por la puerta principal con cables metálicos en sus manos y un bolso abultado sobre un hombro, quien es recibida con un abrazo de parte de la pequeña.

-¿Me extrañaste?- dijo Kharissa en un común dulce.

-Sí...

-¿Cómo te han tratado?

-La señorita Shira es agradable- dijo Malakea.

-Que bien- respondió mirando a Shiraela- ¿cómo van esos vestuarios?

-Aun falta terminar…- dijo Shiraela con cansancio- pero puedo continuar…

-Así no, no quiero que mis vestidos queden mal hechos… y créeme, los sastres cansados hacen la peor ropa.

Acercándose a la muchacha, la elfa de sangre le aparta un poco los castaños cabellos de su costado, tocando con sus dedos las orejas de punta redonda. Shiraela se tensa ante el contacto.

-Solo hago medidas- dijo la elfa- así podré hacer un molde y trabajar en la cinta…

Al mismo tiempo que la pícara medía sus orejas, la maga se da cuenta de la penetrante mirada de la guerrera sobre ella, sus duros ojos azules parecían enviarle un mensaje que no fue capaz de descifrar. Luego, Mikha gira la cabeza hacia un lado, quedándose en un punto fijo.

-Bien… ya tengo una idea- le dijo Kharissa tomando un fino cable metálico- no te muevas.

Quedándose quieta sobre su lugar, la maga sentía como el cable era doblado sobre su cabeza, y como la elfa de sangre tomaba de sus extremos para doblarlos alrededor de la base de sus orejas, tomando además otros alambres que ajustaba con el primero. Para cuando terminó, Shiraela sentía la cabeza levemente pesada, intentando llegar a esta con sus manos, pero fue detenida.

-Lo vas a desarmar- susurró Kharissa- solo déjame ajustarlos un poco…

-¿Dónde está Yazrin?- preguntó Shiraela- no lo he visto en todo el día…

-No te preocupes, ya volverá… y quédate quieta.

Al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar de Vallefresno…

-¡Por ahí!- gritó una voz masculina.

-¡No lo dejen escapar!- le secundó una segunda voz igual de grave que la anterior.

Unas sombras se movían inquietas bajo la tenue luz de los astros, cubiertas por los imponentes árboles que mueven sus hojas al son de la suave brisa pasajera. Corriendo a toda velocidad por el sendero marcado, las sombras son vistas desde lejos por unos serios y cautos ojos verdes, los cuales se ocultaban bajo la seguridad del follaje oscurecido.

-Acoh'tar camino por Ah'tranaar fue mala idea…- murmuró el troll mientras los elfos nocturnos se alejaban.

Juntando sus manos, Yazrin se convierte en un felino de pelaje amarillento moteado, empezando a correr rápidamente para evitar todo conflicto que pudiera retrasarlo. El fresco viento golpeaba su rostro a medida que la velocidad aumentaba, pensando en poder llegar a la morada de Kharissa. Dentro de su cabeza, se preguntaba si habría pasado algo interesante durante su ausencia, como se encontraba Shiraela... había mucho que hacer de ahora en adelante.


	12. La carta

Capítulo Doce: La carta.

-Y… ¿qué tal?- preguntó Yazrin.

-Tendré que hacer otra cosa- dijo Kharissa mientras fundía el metal.

Dentro de una cueva oscura y de dura piedra, cuya única iluminación y ornamentación era una forja que se mantenía ardiendo, el troll y la elfa de sangre hablaban sobre los preparativos para el disfraz de Shiraela. Kharissa estaba concentrada en el metal hirviendo, cuya forma líquida era vertida con el mayor de los cuidados en unos moldes que estaban a un costado.

-Por lo que pude ver, la maga puede encantar cosas, pero todavía no es tan poderosa para recrear lo de mi cinta…

-¿Qué ha sío de esa cosa?

-Todavía la tengo- respondió concentrada en el metal- pero está rota.

-¿Y po' qué no la reparas?- preguntó el troll.

-Puedo volver a repararla, pero el encantamiento se desvaneció… y no creo que él quiera volver a verme.

El druida había entendido de lo que hablaba, aquél que inyectó el encantamiento a la extraña cinta para el cabello era un miembro del alto mando de La Guadaña Obsidiana, y como estaban las circunstancias, no podía volver con él y pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo…

Por otro lado, Shiraela se encontraba elaborando más vestimentas para Kharissa, con Malakea siempre observando el proceso en primera fila. Kahoo no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por la forma de coser de la maga, así que sin molestarla del todo, se dedicó a mirar.

-¡Por fin terminé!- exclamó Shiraela con júbilo.

Victoriosa, extiende la prenda entre sus manos, mostrando un largo y sencillo vestido entallado de color perla, sin mangas y con un escote pronunciado.

-Está linda- dijo Malakea tocando el vestido- mi tía se alegrará mucho…

De pronto, la puerta principal se escucha, entrando una sudorosa elfa de sangre con un enorme bolso gris abultado y de apariencia gastada.

-¿Ya está listo? ¿Tan pronto?- dijo la elfa sorprendida, acercándose a la maga- muéstramelo.

Sujetando la prenda, Shiraela le muestra su trabajo, notando como la expresión cansada de Kharissa cambiaba a una eufórica de forma repentina.

-Justo como la quería- decía mientras luchaba con sus ansias de arrebatarle el vestido.

Yazrin apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta, cruzándose de brazos mientras contemplaba la curiosa situación. Las cosas han estado tranquilas hasta ahora, aunque ha estado notando la tensión, tensión causada por la ignorancia, por no saber el por qué se daba todo. Quizás fue ridículo haber permanecido en silencio por tanto tiempo, pensando que era mejor decir todo cuando la maga pudiera entender un poco el idioma orco, para que así todos pudieran recibir la información al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Shiraela se topan con los suyos, quedándose así por un breve momento para desviarse, poniendo su atención en la pequeña. Viendo más allá del grupo, Mikha tenía su mirada fija en él desde un extremo alejado de la sala. Los labios de la tauren se mueven con lentitud, y sin sonido alguno, emitieron claramente su mensaje.

-¿Hasta cuándo?- dijo Mikha.

Verde y azul se mantienen fijos a pesar de la larga distancia, unidos por un tenso trance que amenazaba con romper la calma casi teatral de su alrededor. Mikha no aguantaba más, quería desenvainar su espada e hincar la filosa hoja sobre el largo cuello azul…

-Te ves tensa - habló Kahoo con suavidad- ¿estás bien?

Frustración… un amargo sentir surgió de su interior al ver la templanza de su hermano mayor. La guerrera solo tuvo la opción de excusarse torpemente, alegando que necesitaba atender a su kodo, teniendo que retirarse del lugar por la puerta principal, donde el druida se encontraba. Sin mirar a nadie, se retiró, preguntándose cómo hacía el tauren negro para permanecer tranquilo ante toda esta interrogante… más le valía al druida que la razón de su silencio fuera buena…

Un día más transcurre, y esta vez nos encontramos con la maga fuera de la cueva, acompañada de la pequeña Malakea, quien revoloteaba a su alrededor emocionada de ver el bosque.

-Hace tiempo que no salía…

Shiraela no pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de nerviosismo, ya que la elfa nocturna había logrado manipularla para lograr que salieran juntas. En realidad, las dos lo necesitaban, ya que la niña se encontraba muy inquieta dentro de la cueva, y la misma maga se encontraba irritable, en especial cuando en esa misma mañana, el druida intentó despertarla de su profundo sueño, tomándola de un pie para moverla con brusquedad. El método funcionó, pero terminó con la maga evidentemente enojada y con una fuerte patada en una de las rodillas del troll.

-_Solo espero que a Kharissa no le importe…_

Su pensamiento se interrumpe con las risas de Malakea, las cuales se sentían lejanas. Delante de ella, a unos cuantos metros, la niña estaba corriendo, escabulléndose por la verde inmensidad.

-¡Malakea…!- exclamó la maga, intentando seguir la diminuta silueta.

-¡Alcánzame!- le respondió Malakea.

Algo que reconocía de la niña era su agilidad, una cualidad típica de los elfos nocturnos, ya que la pequeña ya se estaba escabullendo por los matorrales con gran destreza. Shiraela tuvo gran dificultad en seguirla, uno de sus atributos no era exactamente una buena condición física, su rapidez era aplicada a sus hechizos, no así a sus piernas.

-¡Malakea, espérame!- gritaba al aire.

Durante un tiempo, la maga se encontraba buscando a la escurridiza niña, hasta que en un momento divisó un camino que dirigía hacia el norte y hacia el sur. Al igual que en otras zonas de Vallefresno, los árboles difícilmente dejaba pasar la luz solar. Además de esto, se podían apreciar algunos espíritus cerca de los troncos robustos, el aire entraba fresco por su nariz al respirar…

-_No puedo perder el tiempo, debo encontrarla…_

Dirigiéndose hacia el camino, más follaje le daba la bienvenida, buscando entre su espesura alguna sombra que le indicara que estaba cerca. No obstante, ya casi llegando a toda velocidad, tuvo que detenerse en seco, viendo dos hombres que estaban de pie cerca de los bordes del camino. Escondiéndose entre el follaje, se movió lo más cerca que pudo de ellos, llegando a estar a unos pocos metros. Pudiendo observar bien sus facciones, se tensa al instante al reconocerlos como los hombres que estaban en aquel grupo de acosadores. Los dos eran morenos y estaban ataviados con armaduras de placas, lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus atributos; uno de ellos tenía una corta melena gris que cubría su rostro moreno, sus ojos oscuros miraban al otro hombre con una expresión preocupada. El otro era de un corto cabello negro, de pequeños ojos castaños, quien sujetaba entre sus guanteletes un pedazo de papel de apariencia arrugada.

-Has leído mucho esa carta, Fennor- dijo el hombre de cabello gris rascando su frondosa barba del mismo color.

Fennor cierra los ojos un momento, abriéndolos de nuevo para mirar a su compañero. Aquella mirada reflejaba preocupación, haciendo que el hombre de gris cabellera lo tomara de los hombros.

-Aun cuesta asimilarlo, Zerarth- dijo Fennor- ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?

-Es lamentable lo que pasó- dijo Zerarth separándose de sujeto- nosotros nos aseguraremos que pague.

Shiraela escuchaba a los hombres con atención, el tono de voz de Zerarth era severo y lleno de venganza… que sujetaba una determinada promesa que debía realizarse.

-Así es… -dijo Fennor, un poco animado- una vez que tengamos la cabeza de ese troll, podremos reconstruir la hermandad y ser tan fuertes como antes.

-Ese es el espíritu, muchacho.

-Mejor sigamos buscando, Rocko tiene poca paciencia…

-Ese tipo está loco… ¡muy loco!

Fennor y Zerarth se alejan del camino, adentrándose en unos matorrales para salir de ellos con sus caballos acorazados, los cuales se alejaban a gran velocidad hacia el sur. Ya bastante lejos de la maga, esta se sale de su escondite al notar que la nota que Fennor tenía en sus manos estaba en el suelo. Recogiendo el papel con rapidez, se vuelve a esconder en la espesura, y desarrugando el papel, se encuentra con lo que parece ser una carta, la cual se dispone a leer…

Malakea se encontraba cerca de la maga, aburriéndose del juego al que la metió de forma involuntaria. Acercándose a la humana agachada, toca sus hombros, pero no reacciona con su contacto. Preocupada, la niña queda frente a ella, moviendo una mano frente a sus ojos para captar atención.

-¿Te pasó algo?- preguntó Malakea.

Los ojos de la humana estaban abiertos, incrédulos y algo rojizos. Shiraela parecía afectada por algo y la elfa nocturna empezaba a preocuparle en demasía, teniendo que zamarrearla de los hombros para que pudiera reaccionar, logrando que parpadeara unos instantes.

-Malakea…- murmuró Shiraela, volviendo en sí- es cierto… tenemos que volver- continuó irguiéndose del suelo- tu tía debe de estar preocupada.

Tomándola de una mano, Shiraela guía a Malakea en dirección hacia su refugio, donde los demás podrían estar esperándolas. La maga pensaba que la pícara la increparía duramente por haberse llevado a la niña afuera, pero en estos momentos, algo más ocupaba su mente, y la nota tenía mucho que ver…

Para cuando volvieron, el atardecer ya estaba comenzando a ocultarse bajo el mar; subiendo las montañas sombrías con cuidado, se encuentran en la entrada de la cueva con una enojada elfa de sangre, con las manos sobre sus caderas y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y ustedes dónde estaban?- dijo Kharissa seria.

Shiraela solo pasa de ella, haciendo que Kharissa se irritara más.

-¿No vas a responder?- inquirió otra vez, siguiéndola de camino hacia su hogar.

-Tía Kharissa…- dijo Malakea tomándola de una mano- parece que algo le pasó…

-Y tú estás en serios problemas, señorita- respondió la pícara apretando su pequeña mano- pero tendrás que esperar hasta que le hable…

Una vez que entraron en su hogar secreto, las elfas siguieron a la humana hasta la estancia principal, donde los tauren estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá azul, con una neutralidad marcada en ellos. El troll, por otro lado, apoyaba un hombro sobre la pared rocosa, quedando levemente inclinado sobre ella con los brazos cruzados. Los presentes las ven entrar, el troll se acerca a la humana, notando la misma mirada vacía que había sentido sobre él hace unos días atrás… algo había pasado.

-Oye, maga…- sentenció el druida preocupado.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano?- inquirió la elfa de sangre, quitándole la nota de una de sus manos.

Reconociendo el idioma común, la elfa de sangre pudo leer sin problemas, no pudiendo evitar su sorpresa con el contenido de esta. Una vez terminada la lectura, se acerca a Shiraela, mirándola fijamente con el papel entre sus delgadas manos.

-¿Es esto cierto?- preguntó Kharissa.

Como un atisbo de una reacción, Shiraela solo asiente con la cabeza, la expresión de la elfa de sangre se tensa, mirando de golpe a la pequeña elfa nocturna que estaba a su lado.

-Es hora de dormir, Malakea- dijo Kharissa.

-Pero todavía es temprano…- se quejó Malakea.

-Vete a tu habitación- dijo la pícara con un tono más golpeado y una mirada más seria.

Asustada, la niña se separa de su tía, dando a todos una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de retirarse por la puerta de la derecha de la estancia, cerrándola detrás de sí. Luego de un momento de silencio, Kharissa dirige una seria mirada a Yazrin.

-Así que esto es serio…- dijo Kharissa, volviendo la vista hacia el papel.

-¿Qué es esa nota?- preguntó Kahoo.

-Una carta… dirigida hacia los miembros de una hermandad- respondió la elfa, mostrando un símbolo que estaba en el encabezado de la hoja- ¿alguno de ustedes conoce este símbolo?

El símbolo que estaba en el encabezado era una llama roja, que estaba rodeada por unas hojas de laurel. Kahoo y Mikha adoptan una cara de sorpresa, reconociendo el símbolo que usaba la hermandad Llama Escarlata.

-¿Qué tienen que ver esos en todo esto?- inquirió Mikha.

-Aquí está el motivo…

Alzando la nota frente a sus ojos, Kharissa empieza a leer, traduciendo la carta al orco mientras leía.

-"Estimados compañeros y hermanos- comenzó- una gran tragedia vino hacia nosotros, tan rápida como inesperada. Como bien saben, un gran compañero nuestro nos fue arrebatado hace algunos días…"

Yazrin veía como los tauren ponían total atención a la nota. Kahoo movía las orejas, cruzando los brazos mientras bajaba la cabeza, una manía que, según el troll, siempre hacía cuando analizaba algo. Mikha por otro lado, miraba de reojo al druida mientras escuchaba, con total incredulidad. Shiraela solo se limitó a mirar al suelo, quedándose quieta sobre su lugar como si fuera una estatua.

-"… a pesar de esto, debemos permanecer unidos y fuertes, como la gran hermandad que siempre hemos sido- continuó Kharissa- Este acto no quedará impune, la cabeza de Yazrin, su asesino, será nuestra. Y con esta promesa, les demostraremos a la Guadaña Obsidiana que meterse con nosotros ha sido un error que pagarán…"

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó la guerrera tauren.

-Lo demás que sale es la cantidad de diez mil monedas de oro por una cabeza de troll y más discurso vomitivo sin importancia- dijo la elfa de sangre, tirando la hoja por encima de su hombro.

-¿A quién mataste, Yazrin?- preguntó Kahoo.

Shiraela levanta la cabeza, sintiendo como aquella pregunta taladraba con crudeza en sus oídos. Por alguna razón, sintió que la respuesta que se dará no iba a ser en absoluto agradable...

-Mataste a alguien de mi...- articuló Shiraela, sin poder terminar la frase- ¿quién...?

Su corazón se sentía apretado, sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse fijos en el druida, esperando una respuesta. Luego de un momento de silencio, respondió, recapitulando los eventos de esa tarde en la jungla. Estaba luchando contra un humano, un pícaro. Estaban solos, su batalla parecía no acabar, ya que los raudos movimientos de su forma felina y el ágil cuerpo del humano los hacía quedar parejos. Heridas y rasguños eran repartidos por igual, hasta que en un instante, el pícaro se sentía en desventaja, provocando una huida que el mismo druida no iba a permitir.

-¿Y después?- dijo Kharissa para luego explicarles a los tauren el relato en orco.

-Huyó... y lo seguí- respondió el druida- sabía move'se, pero logré alcanza'lo, llegué mo'dé una de sus pie'nas...

La maga seguía muda, prestando especial atención a como el druida había hecho tropezar al pícaro, dándole la oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre su espalda. Su víctima se resistía, intentando alcanzar su daga que cayó a unos centímetros de sí, pero las patas del felino ejercían presión sobre el cuerpo, en especial sobre el brazo alzado, haciendo que el pícaro diera unos gemidos de dolor. Ya cuando lo tenía en su lugar, el druida dirigía sus afilados dientes hacia el frágil cuello tibio, pero un brillo que había captado por el rabillo del ojo hizo que diera un salto hacia un lado, descubriendo a otro personaje, un humano ataviado en una brillante armadura de placas, llevando puesto un casco de placas igual de brillante que la armadura. El guerrero de la armadura arremete con su espada en contra del felino, el que esquivar los golpes gracias a su flexibilidad. Tomando distancia, el felino se rodea de un brillo verde, tomando la forma de un furioso trol que empuñaba una enorme lanza entre sus manos.

El misterioso espadachín lanzaba unas estocadas precisas y rápidas, dándole a entender al druida que se estaba aprovechando de que su dañada armadura de cuero le mostraba que zonas de su torso se encontraban vulnerables. Decidido a mantenerlo a raya, Yazrin tomaba ventaja del largo alcance de su arma, llegando incluso a golpearlo en un costado con el pomo de la lanza. Retrocediendo, el espadachín aprieta el agarre de su arma, abalanzándose sobre el trol con movimientos furiosos que se volvían torpes. Finalmente, el momento máximo de vulnerabilidad se hizo visible, en un momento cuando el espadachín había lanzado un golpe con su espada que lo dejó en una posición parcialmente agachada, el druida tomó el momento para enterrar la punta de su lanza por la rendija del casco que le dejaba ver al espadachín, enterrando más el arma en su cabeza, alzándolo por el aire un momento para enviarlo de vuelta al suelo sin sacar la hoja, la cual estaba escurriéndose con la cálida sangre que emanaba del casco, llenándolo completamente de rojo, manchando sobretodo un elegante par de alas talladas que tenía en sus costados...

-¡No puede ser...!

Todos miran a la maga horrorizada con el relato. Kharissa se le acerca, colocando una mano sobre un hombro.

-¿Shiraela...?

Shiraela no sabía que hacer, su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta ante el relato. Su horror fue latente cuando pudo captar a Yazrin mencionar las alas del casco...

-No... no...

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Kharissa.

Enfocada en Yazrin por un leve instante, Shiraela tenía una expresión que nadie pudo descifrar. El casco de las alas le pertenecía a alguien que conocía... alguien que conocía muy bien.

-Uh... Ulrich...

-¿Ulrich? ¿quién es Ulrich?

La voz de la elfa hace que reaccionara. Shiraela mira alrededor, encontrando a unos pasos de los tauren el pequeño libro que usaba para aprender orco, que reposaba tranquilamente sobre una mesita pequeña que estaba al lado. Llega hasta él para tomarlo y buscar las palabras indicadas. Ya con las páginas fijas, se dedica a leer en orco.

-Ulrich… Ulrich Greyfeather…- tartamudeó Shiraela- es… era… el líder…

-¿Era un maestro de hermandad?- la interrumpió Kharissa.

Su mirada le indicaba que en efecto, era el maestro de hermandad de la Llama Escarlata. Volteándose hacia los tauren, les vuelve a explicar en orco sobre este nuevo descubrimiento. Mikha se dirige rápidamente hacia Yazrin, agarrándolo de un colmillo para obligarlo a mirarla.

-¿Eres imbécil o te haces?- dijo Mikha enojada- ¿era por esto que nos mantuviste con la duda durante días?

Soltando su colmillo con brusquedad, procede a abrazarlo con la misma fuerza, manifestando un gran júbilo.

-¡Estas han sido las mejores noticias que he oído desde que estoy aquí!- exclamó la tauren alegre- y yo pensando que eras un enorme idiota que para lo único que sirve es para…

-Mikha…- la detuvo Kahoo- cálmate.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, soltando al druida para mostrar un rostro alegre- de seguro Mor'tan y los demás habrán oído de esto… ¡Azakel debe de estar retorciéndose de envidia!- volvió a exclamar con júbilo.

-La muerte de un maestro de hermandad no es algo menor… y si lo que dice la carta es cierto- divagaba el sacerdote- es muy probable que los miembros de esa hermandad estén comenzando a tomar represalias.

-¿La chica era de esa hermandad?

-Lo era… hah'ta que la declararon traidora por ayuda'me- dijo Yazrin a media voz.

-Ahora todo tiene más sentido- dijo Kharissa- si hubieras dicho las cosas desde el principio, habríamos hecho más preparativos...

Los demás seguían hablando de este nuevo descubrimiento, pero Shiraela parecía no escuchar en absoluto. Muy quieta sobre su espacio, se sentía como si no estuviera ahí, como si fuera una sombra más dentro de la habitación. Mikha lucía más alegre de lo común, felicitando constantemente al troll de su hazaña. Por otro lado, Kahoo intentaba calmar los ánimos exaltados de su hermana, mientras que Kharissa seguía en una actitud pensativa. Yazrin se dedicó a encogerse de hombros cuando, en una oportunidad, todos le recriminaron el haberles hecho esperar tanto para saberlo, excusándose torpemente con una media sonrisa…

Shiraela miraba hacia el horizonte oceánico oscurecido. En un momento dado, cuando todos hablaban, abandona la habitación por la misma puerta por la cual Malakea se había marchado hace un rato. En el nuevo pasillo curvo, pudo ver dos puertas de madera a su izquierda, con una forma redondeada en la punta, cada una con una argolla con la cual se podrían abrir. Al fondo, pudo encontrar una salida de la montaña, que daba a una terraza pequeña, cuyos altos barandales fueron elaborados con la misma roca del lugar. Pudo encontrar una especie de sofá color rojo a su derecha, apegado a la pared externa. Sentándose un momento, pudo sentir como los pensamientos de Ulrich recorrían su mente. Su postura, sus amables ojos grises, su voz serena y amistosa, todo aquello se empezó a opacar, todo se volvió negro. Las manos ensangrentadas del troll ocuparon espacio, viendo luego su mirada roja, enardecida y salvaje, que acompañaban perfectamente una marcada expresión sádica…

Un cabeceo la saca rápidamente de su mente, sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, esconde su rostro con sus manos, las que dejaban escapar un par de lágrimas por los dedos. No sabía que hacer con la tristeza que estaba sintiendo, una de las pocas personas que confiaba en ella y que no la subestimaba, como muchos de sus pares, ya no estaba; aquella sonrisa radiante y alegre estaba muerta. Las palabras de Rocko comenzaban a retumbar en ella. Era una traidora para La Alianza... una sentencia que estaba tomando peso.

-¿…señorita?- dijo una voz detrás de sí.

Shiraela se voltea, encontrándose con Malakea, quien al igual que ella, tenía el rostro humedecido y los ojos hinchados.

-Lo siento…- dijo la pequeña- no sabía que…

-No importa- respondió, secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Le pasó algo?

-No es nada… es solo que extraño algunas cosas…

Sentándose a su lado, Malakea se queda en silencio mirando el mar. Moviendo los pies en el aire, la elfa mira hacia el cielo estrellado.

-¿Extrañas tu casa?

-Sobretodo mi casa- contestó la maga.

-Yo extraño a mis papás…- dijo Malakea a media voz- eran muy lindos y cariñosos conmigo… ellos hicieron esta casa ¿sabías?

-No, no tenía idea…

-Pero… pero un día…

La voz de la pequeña elfa se quebró notablemente, pudiendo ver como se secaba las lágrimas con violencia.

-Un día… vino… vino gente mala…- lloraba- y… mi papá...

Shiraela no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la niña, rodeándola con un brazo para consolarla. El tema de los padres era algo que la maga no podía decir mucho, ya que ella misma los había perdido cuando era solamente un bebé, teniendo que ser criada por otros.

-Tranquila, pequeña…- la consolaba Shiraela.

Cerca de ellas, Kharissa se encontraba en estado de sigilo, apegada a una de las paredes en las que daba la sombra, viendo el cuadro con el corazón hecho trizas.

-Malakea…

-Así que era cie'to…- susurró Yazrin en cuclillas a su lado.

Secándose un par de lágrimas del rostro, Kharissa mira al druida, quien no parecía desviar la vista del frente.

-Ella es la hija de Khalel- dijo la elfa- mi hermano fue un idiota… se suponía que debía matarla, no enamorarse de ella.

El druida supo a que se refería. Khalel Sunbird era el hermano mayor de Kharissa, pícaro al igual que ella, quien fue enviado en una misión para matar a Shizureth Silverfog, una formidable guerrera elfa nocturna. Se supo que hace un tiempo había desaparecido, pensando que había fracasado; pero lo que nadie se esperaba era que en un par de años más tarde de aquello, llegaran noticias de él hacia su hermandad.

-Era un buen tipo, aunque algo sobe'bio y malcriao- dijo Yazrin para luego recibir un puntapié de la elfa.

-Para mí fue sorprendente saber que Mor'tan envió esa orden… siempre creí que estaba muerto- dijo Kharissa- tuve que ir, tenía que saber qué hizo… y lo encontré junto a esa elfa… y a la niña.

-Y cuando hablabas con ellos, los demá te encontramos… y atacamos.

Recordando aquel momento, una de las flechas de uno de los cazadores que iban junto al grupo da de lleno en la cabeza de Khalel. Viendo su impotencia, Shizureth toma a la niña en brazos y huye mientras esta gritaba por su padre muerto. La persecución se llevaba a cabo en un gris amanecer en Vallefresno, donde madre e hija intentaban llegar a algún lado, con Kharissa a unos pasos más atrás. De repente, un par de flechas vuelan hasta la espalda de la elfa nocturna, perforando una gastada armadura de malla hasta hacerla caer al suelo, cubriendo a la niña que llevaba en los brazos. La pícara se sorprende, volteando la cabeza para ver detrás de ella a dos cazadores, uno de ellos era un no- muerto, mientras que el otro era un trol.

-Cuando lograron matar a Shizureth, oía como Malakea lloraba… y fueron esos llantos, esos ojos…

-Pudih'te mata'la, pero no lo hicih'te…

-Los maté y hui con ella- dijo Kharissa- y maté a todos aquellos que nos perseguían…

-Pero yo eh'toy aquí- dijo Yazrin- no me creyeron cuando dije que te vi caer deh'de ese barranco.

-Agradezco el esfuerzo- respondió la elfa- desde ahí, me enteré que mi propia hermandad había puesto un precio a mi cabeza.

Para Kharissa, haberse convertido en una fugitiva de La Horda fue algo realmente duro, teniendo que cuidarse las espaldas más que nunca, teniendo que abandonar su vida y sus contactos. En estos momentos, tenía a Malakea a su lado, su contacto con la realidad, lo único que le quedaba de su querido hermano…

-Yaz... – dijo la elfa luego de un momento de silencio- dime una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué harás con la humana?- preguntó- ¿por qué la tienes contigo?

Yazrin baja la cabeza por un momento, llegando a preguntarse lo mismo. Una acción lógica hubiera sido dejarla a su suerte y seguir tranquilo con su vida; no obstante, había algo en ella que le impedía hacerlo, una sensación que aumentaba más cuando recordaba aquella discusión en Los Baldíos… culpa y responsabilidad era lo que se mezclaba en su interior, junto con un agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado en Tuercespina.

-Sinceramente, esta actitud tuya no es muy de trol que digamos.

Bufando por lo bajo, el druida se retira en silencio.


	13. Conversación

Capítulo Trece: Conversación.

Shiraela se despierta con un leve dolor de cabeza, palpando sus párpados al sentirlos calientes, todavía hinchados por lo de anoche. La historia de Malakea fue algo que no pudo olvidar, entendiendo que sus padres habían sido asesinados, posiblemente por cualquiera que perteneciera a las dos facciones en guerra.

La habitación era iluminada por una gran ventana que daba al mar, una ventana que tenía justo al lado de la cama, cuyas blancas sábanas las abrigaban a ella y a la niña, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Levantándose de la larga cama, explora con la vista el nuevo entorno, cuyas paredes eran del mismo color que la sala, dando un ambiente de calidez cuando la luz llegaba hasta estas. La habitación en sí no era muy grande, pero tenía el espacio suficiente para contener la cama, un baúl de madera color crema que estaba a los pies de esta, una mesita de piedra maciza color gris, sobre la cual había un par de hojas de papel desordenadas junto a una caja con frascos de tinta, un par de plumas desparramadas, y uno que otro juguete esparcido por el suelo.

La maga se acerca a la mesa, uno de los papeles que estaba a la vista llama su atención. Tomándolo con sus manos, ve que se trataba de un dibujo, en el cual se encontraban tres personas en él sobre un verde césped, sobre el cual había flores y dos árboles grandes en los extremos. Fijándose en las tres personas, Shiraela ve que la figura del centro era la más pequeña, una niña de piel azulada con el cabello trenzado, vestida con un vestido violeta de mangas largas.

-Malakea…- murmuró, aun con la vista en el dibujo.

Las otras dos figuras a los lados eran más altas, sobretodo la que estaba a su izquierda, la cual era una mujer de piel azulada, al igual que la niña, peinada con una coleta plateada en lo alto de su cabeza, dos líneas violáceas la marcaban verticalmente desde sus ojos plateados hasta la línea del mentón, la que vestía completamente de malla, salvo una de sus manos, la que justamente tomaba la mano más pequeña a su lado. La otra figura era un hombre, algo más bajo que la mujer, de largo cabello rubio claro que estaba atado con una coleta suelta que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, vestido de cuero marrón oscuro, salvo en la una de sus pálidas manos que sujetaban la de la pequeña.

Haciendo un pequeño alto, se dedica a mirar a la niña que dormía sobre la enorme cama. Su cabello era plateado, como el de la mujer, pero tenía un par de mechones del mismo rubio del hombre; sus orejas puntiagudas, que apuntaban hacia atrás, se levantaban un poco hacia arriba. Tal parece que Malakea nació con más rasgos de la madre que del padre, ni siquiera su mirada tiene un rastro del verde característico de los elfos de sangre, eran netamente plateados, como los de cualquier elfo nocturno.

Dejando el dibujo de vuelta en su lugar, Shiraela abandona la habitación, volviendo al pasillo anterior para dirigirse a la terraza, sentándose de nuevo sobre el sofá que allí se hallaba. Su mirada se levanta hacia el cielo diurno, su mente se encontraba vacía. La noticia de anoche la dejó sin palabras, sin saber como asimilarla. Ulrich Greyfeather estaba muerto, y al juzgar por el estado del papel, debió haber sido escrita hace unas semanas. El mensaje estaba escrito con todo el odio que una persona podía permitirse expresar en un papel, esta persona había dejado en claro que la búsqueda de Yazrin era más que seria, el asunto había sido tomado de forma personal.

¿Qué debía hacer al respecto? Ella misma había sido convertida en una cómplice de su asesino sin saberlo, Rocko lo había dicho, lo cual la dejaba en una posición delicada. Sin aliados ni gente que pudiera ayudarla desde La Alianza, las puertas de Ventormenta estaban cerradas, siéndole abiertas únicamente para una posible ejecución si intentaba volver.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz cercana.

-Buenos días, Kharissa- respondió Shiraela apagada.

-Te ves terrible ¿pasaste una mala noche con Malakea?

-¡No, no es eso!- exclamó de vuelta- ¡lo siento, no quería incomodar, pero no me soltaba…!

-Tranquila, no estoy enojada- dijo Kharissa- esa niña ha tenido problemas para dormir desde el asunto de sus padres…

-Vi un dibujo sobre la mesa, de unas personas… ¿eran ellos?

-Siempre los dibuja, para no olvidar como eran.

-Pero ella… ¿no tiene más familia? ¿Solo tú?

-Intenté dejar a Malakea con la familia de su mamá, algunos de los parientes querían aceptarla, pero...

Hubo un silencio relativamente corto, en el cual Shiraela voltea la cabeza, encarando a la elfa de sangre.

-Intentó convencerlos de dejarme estar con ellos- dijo la elfa con tristeza- no quería dejarme, la muy necia… no quería que me fuera.

Kharissa se mueve hasta quedar frente a Shiraela, cruzándose de brazos mientras sus piernas adoptaban una posición firme sobre el suelo.

-Mira, yo soy una fugitiva de La Horda- dijo Kharissa seriamente- maté a varios de mis compañeros de hermandad para salvar la vida de esa niña- se interrumpió para dar un suspiro pesado- si te fijas bien, no tengo muchos amigos ni gente conocida, todos estarán dispuestos a matarme apenas me vean…

Shiraela no pudo evitar mirar fijamente aquellos ojos verdes, que parecían brillar aun más de lo que hacían ¿a dónde quería llegar con lo anterior?

-Quieras o no, eres una fugitiva de tu facción, independiente de los hechos- continuó la pícara- te digo esto para que tengas en cuenta tu situación de ahora en adelante, así que vas a necesitar salir de ese estado lamentable y ver que harás de ti, no siempre tendrás a ese trol a tu espalda- finalizó, pero de pronto arruga la nariz.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shiraela confundida.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que no te bañas?

La pregunta la había pillado desprevenida, sin saber que contestar… ella misma se empezaba a preguntar cuando fue la última vez que tomó un baño.

-No puede ser cierto- dijo Kharissa tapándose la nariz con una mano- el que andes por ahí con un trol no significa que tengas que apestar como uno- siguió tomándola de una mano, levantándola del sofá- pobre niña, teniendo que soportar esa peste mientras dormía…

Tironeándola de una mano, Kharissa rezongaba por el hedor de la maga, quien ya empezaba a sentirse avergonzada. Generalmente, Shiraela suele bañarse cada vez que tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo, pidiendo siempre en cada posaba que visitaba una habitación con una tina incluida. Todo lo que había pasado le había hecho olvidar de su higiene personal, pero fue sorprendente para ella que nadie se quejara al respecto, sobretodo Yazrin, quien solía molestarla por cualquier cosa cuando tenía ganas de hacerlo, entrando en discusiones relativamente estúpidas.

Llegando a la estancia principal, las dos entran por una puerta que estaba a la derecha de donde estaban, llegando a una habitación con vapor en el aire. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la elfa se queda mirando hacia afuera un rato para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

-Creo que esto dará para largo…- dijo Kharissa con las manos sobre sus caderas.

Yazrin se encontraba durmiendo de lado sobre la extraña alfombra, la cual en días anteriores, pudo apreciar que cambiaba su color, pasando por toda la gama de colores conocidos, volviendo finalmente al color vino original. Sus oídos captan unos pasos, lo que lo despierta de su letargo; volteándose hasta quedar de espaldas en el suelo, ve a la humana y a la elfa de sangre caminando a toda prisa hacia una puerta que estaba a su derecha, la puerta que estaba al medio de las otras tres que estaban aparte de la principal. Empujando a la maga adentro, Kharissa tomó la argolla de la puerta para cerrarla, pero ve como el druida las miraba con curiosidad. La elfa solo se limitó a dirigirse una mirada seria para luego desaparecer detrás de la puerta que se cerraba ante él.

-¿Y eso?- murmuró.

De repente, otros pasos resuenan en la habitación, los cuales quedan a unos centímetros de su cabeza, a su derecha. Volteando la cabeza de nuevo, ve un par de pezuñas firmes cubiertas en lo que podría llamarse "unas botas de malla". Mikha estaba sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

-Justo a quien quería ver- dijo con una voz alegre y dulce, algo que preocupó al troll.

Pero su preocupación hacia la actitud de la tauren se disipó cuando esta empieza a patearlo hasta que finalmente se puso de pie para encararla.

-¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió Yazrin adolorido.

-Entrenarás conmigo- respondió Mikha en tono de orden.

-¿En serio? ¿y con ese tono lo pides?- dijo el trol enarcando una ceja- ¿qué hay de Kahoo?

-Mi hermano no está, dejándome contigo como única opción.

Tomándolo de uno de sus colmillos, la guerrera se lleva al druida, quien se quejaba de la poca delicadeza que tenía a la hora de llevárselo.

Al final, ya iba a ser un poco más de un mes desde que llegaron al hogar de Kharissa y Malakea, un tiempo en el cual hubo que contar, enumerando primero que Shiraela pudo terminar los pedidos de la elfa, más que todo ropa para ella y para la niña.

-Me gusta- canturreó Malakea dando vueltas, haciendo volar una larga falda celeste que tenía puesta.

-Admito que he conocido mejores sastres- dijo Kharissa vistiendo un camisa de seda verde con mangas cortas- pero tú no lo haces mal.

También, hubo un progreso en cuanto al orco de la maga, quien a pesar de no poder unir las palabras de forma adecuada, y una que otra mala pronunciación, podía entender la mayoría de lo que los demás decían cuando hablaban en dicho idioma. El sacerdote se mostraba asombrado por el avance, pudiendo charlar y conocer a la humana al punto en el cual los dos empezaban a tolerarse, mostrando una gran disposición para ayudarla en su aprendizaje y corrigiendo sus errores en cuanto aparecían. De Mikha no se podía decir lo mismo, ya que a pesar de esa mejora, no le dirigía la palabra.

-No te preocupes por ella, solo trata de "acostumbrarse" a ti.

-Es raro… estén con yo… ustedes- dijo Shiraela.

-Es raro que ustedes estén conmigo- corrigió el tauren- y sí, no muchos pueden estar cerca de alguien de la Alianza sin querer matarlo.

-Guerra… hace esto.

-Buen punto.

Aparte, Kharissa encontró una solución alterna en cuanto a la cinta de cabello, adhiriéndole un armazón liviano que emulaba la forma de sus puntiagudas orejas, que pensó en cubrirlas con un cuero especial que el druida había encontrado en la casa de subastas de Orgrimmar, alegando que la compra fue bastante costosa.

-Puedo imaginarlo, pero creo que el cuero podría servir al propósito.

Examinándolo bien, la elfa pudo tantear tanto su suavidad como flexibilidad, pero su marrón era muy oscuro, por lo cual se necesitaría varios arreglos para dejarlo del color adecuado.

-Me gusta la textura, sirve bastante- dijo la elfa de sangre- pero recuerda no dañarla mucho cuando la cambies de color.

-¿Con quién creeh' que eh'tás hablando?- alegó el troll.

-Debe quedar con la misma suavidad de mis orejas…

Apenas dicho esto, Yazrin se acerca de inmediato hacia la elfa, comenzando a tocar toda la superficie de sus orejas de forma lenta. Kharissa empezaba a sentirse incómoda al rato de sentir los gruesos dedos sobre estas.

-Suficiente- dijo en tono golpeado, apartando sus manos al mismo tiempo- tampoco abuses.

Un día más transcurre, pudiendo ver que solamente Shiraela y Malakea estaban en el lugar. La maga se encontraba en la cocina, una habitación más pequeña que la sala de estar. Las paredes de tonos rojizos adornadas con musgo en sus esquinas eran invadidas por un humo blanquecino, llevando un agradable aroma a comida. El enorme disco de piedra plomiza ardía sobre el fuego, y sobre este, trozos de carne y verduras de diverso tipo se salteaban.

-Huele bien- dijo la niña a sus espaldas.

-No deberías acercarte mucho…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien…

La maga se separa del fuego para buscar más cosas en la alacena de madera que allí estaba, como también en algunos de los baúles que estaban en el lugar, pero no sacaba nada de ellos.

-Hay algunas cosas que faltan…- murmuró Shiraela pensativa- veré que puedo hacer con lo que tengo.

Para la hora de la cena, Shiraela pudo preparar una especie de guiso de carne acompañado de un surtido de verduras salteadas, el plato fue bien recibido por todos, inclusive por la arisca Mikha, quien parecía estar satisfecha con el sabor de la comida.

-¡Rico!- exclamó la pequeña Malakea.

Una de las cualidades por las que Shiraela podía sentirse orgullosa era por su habilidad para cocinar, la que a pesar de no ser refinada, podía combinar los sabores para que quedaran bien. Ella misma pudo quedar tranquila al probar su creación cuando todos estaban comiendo y compartiendo alrededor de una mesa ovalada, la que era algo pequeña para el grupo de gente que allí se encontraba.

-¿Po' qué tienes eh'ta mesa tan pequeña?- se quejó Yazrin en una oportunidad a modo de juego.

-No pensaba en tener visitas- dijo Kharissa tajante.

En un momento dado, la noche cae una vez más en Vallefresno. Shiraela se encontraba en el mismo balcón que había descubierto hace tiempo. Pensamientos sobre su vida en Ventormenta se hicieron presentes en su mente, llenándola de melancolía sobre su tranquila vida dentro de aquellas macizas murallas. Pensamientos sobre Ulrich hicieron su eco otra vez, sin saber que hacer con ellos. Para ella, aquel guerrero se había convertido en todo lo que quería lograr, ser útil para La Alianza y ayudar como mejor pudiera, poder llegar a convertirse en una persona segura y de confianza. Ella sentía gran admiración por Ulrich; desde que la inscribió como miembro de su hermandad, siempre ha querido hacer cuanto fuera para estar cerca de él. Ahora, todo eso había cambiado por una serie de eventos que la llevaron hasta este punto, empezando a temer por este futuro incierto...

-¿Problemas pa' do'mir?

Su voz grave la saca de su mente, volviendo a la realidad, donde aquel rostro de rasgos fieros la miraba extrañado. Su vista se devuelve al mar, levantando las rodillas para abrazarlas sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo Shiraela en un susurro.

Susupirando, el druida se sienta a su izquierda en el sofá, estirándose mientras daba un sonoro bostezo, cruzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras sus talones se apoyaban en el suelo, manteniendo sus largas piernas estiradas.

-Ha pasao mucho tiempo deh'de la última vez que hablamos- dijo Yazrin mirando hacia el cielo- y deh'de ese entonces, solo dih'cutimos po' nada impo'tante…

La maga no lo mira, pensando que con ignorarlo se iría, no deseaba hablar con él. Captando el mensaje, Yazrin se sienta derecho sobre el sofá, estirando uno de sus brazos y la atrae hacia sí, y a pesar de sentir su tensión con aquel acto, no sacó su brazo de sus hombros.

-Eh'cucha, maga- comenzó el troll- lamento que las cosas no siguieran su cu'so…- se detuvo un momento para mirarla- y en ve'dá, no quería mete'te en todo eh'to.

Con un movimiento brusco, Shiraela se libera del brazo del druida, levantándose del sofá para quedar frente a este.

-No basta con sentirlo ahora, ya arruinaste mi vida- dijo Shiraela con dureza- ya nunca podré volver a mi casa... ya nunca podré volver a como estaba antes...

Se quedó en silencio. Yazrin pudo ver que agachaba la cabeza y endurecía los puños, su respiración se volvía inestable, indicando que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Shiraela estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar, teniendo que apretar más los puños y respirar hondo un par de veces para poder hablar.

-No soy una maga fuerte... ni siquiera mis antiguos compañeros de hermandad me tomaban en cuenta- decía intentando contenerse- me ignoraban porque me consideraban alguien inútil... y de a poco perdía la fe en mí misma...

Dándole la espalda, la maga apoya sus manos sobre el barandal de piedra, mirando los luminosos astros que se manifestaban en la oscuridad nocturna.

-Ulrich volvió a aparecer en mi vida, y me enseñó a no darme por vencida- continuó- me enseñó a esforzarme y a ser mejor cada día...

Bajó la cabeza hacia el mar, sus dedos se recogían sobre la dura y fría superficie, su mandíbula comenzaba a endurecerse, sus ojos se cierran de pronto, intentando mantener las lágrimas adentro.

-Pero ahora... ahora aquella persona que tanto quería, esa persona a la que quería agradecer todo lo que hizo por mí está...

Respirando profundamente, Shiraela se voltea, viendo al trol frente a ella, a solo unos pocos pasos, mirándola fijamente con esa expresión que aparentaba una total serenidad.

-Lo mataste... lo mataste y huiste- dijo Shiraela devolviendo la mirada- y me arrastre en esta cacería como si nada... ¿cómo crees tú que me...?

-No lo sé, maga- la interrumpió el druida.

Aquello hizo que Shiraela alzara sus manos hacia su cuello, enterrando las uñas en la gruesa piel azul que no alcanzaba a rodear con sus dedos.

-¿Por qué me salvaste cuando estaba ahogándome?- increpó- ¿por qué simplemente no me dejaste morir?

-Hah'ta... el día de hoy... me lo pregunto- respondió el trol, tomándola del cuello con una mano, alzándola del suelo con facilidad- que fácil sería mata'te ahora... - siguió mientras apretaba el agarre.

Shiraela perdía el aire mientras luchaba por zafarse de la enorme mano que la privaba de respirar, pero poco a poco dejaba de luchar, dejando caer sus manos como peso muerto. Las lágrimas que tanto quería contener salían sin control, empapando su rostro y la mano azul.

-¿No vah' a luchar?- preguntó Yazrin- ¿tan poco te interesa tu vida?

No hubo respuesta. Acercándola hacia su rostro, su expresión se volvió seria cuando vio sus ojos húmedos y vidriosos, deprimidos y cansados, opacos y carentes de todo deseo por vivir.

-Lamento mucho habé reventao esa bu'buja tuya- dijo Yazrin enojado- pero eh'to eh' lo que en el mundo se conoce como "guerra".

Lentamente, la dejaba en el suelo al mismo tiempo que su agarre sobre el delgado y claro cuello se iba soltando, haciendo que Shiraela cayera sobre el suelo de rodillas, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad.

-Mucha gente lucha, gana, pie'de, vive y muere... y tú no ereh' la única que ha pe'dido a alguien impo'tante.

Agachándose frente a ella, el druida la toma de la barbilla firmemente, forzándola a mirarlo.

-Ahora dime... ¿qué harás? ¿aprovecharás lo que se de te eh'tá dando? ¿lo dejarás ir? ¿qué eliges?

Ahora era Shiraela quien enseriaba su mirada, algo que al trol parecía aliviar su tensión.

-Pensaba vengarme, matarte mientras estuvieras débil e indefenso... pero es inútil, ya no me sirve... y ya no lo hice...

-Eso eh' bueno para mí, me daría pena mata'te deh'pués de salva'te del mar... sería una láh'tima pa' ser sincero.

Shiraela pensaba en la frustración que estaba acumulada en ella. Matar a Yazrin sería algo inútil, sabiendo de antemano que habría muerto a manos de los hermanos tauren si lo lograba, o a manos del mismo druida si no lo conseguía; matarlo no haría que Ulrich reviviera ni que su vida volviera a como estaba antes de conocerlo… ya todo estaba hecho.

-Eh' cie'to, nada volverá a lo que eh'taba- dijo Yazrin cuando vio que podía hablar- ¿acaso creeh' que eh' agradable tener a una humana conmigo? Contigo, sé que no podré entrá en paz dentro de La Ho'da, y al igual que tú, no podré volver a mi casa tranquilo.

-¿Y por qué me llevas entonces si soy una molestia?- preguntó incrédula- Pudiste dejar que muriera ahogada en el mar cuando caí del barco, pudiste matarme en el camino y en esa cueva de Los Baldíos durante la noche…- se interrumpió para mirarlo con ojos rojizos- pudiste decirles a tus amigos tauren que era una ladrona y no dudarían en matarme…

-Pero no lo hice- dijo el druida con la voz calmada pero firme- ¿sabes po' qué?

La maga solo se mantiene en silencio, dando a entender su duda.

-Po' que no ereh' una humana no'mal- respondió el troll- al menos ereh' diferente de otros con los que me topo a diario.

-¿Cómo así?

-La primera vez que noh' vimos, no me mirah'te con ese deh'precio tan típico con el que loh' humanos miran incluso a suh' aliados- dijo Yazrin, todavía sujetando el mentón, pero esta vez, de forma suave- y lo mejó de todo, eh' que no has intentao mata'me… bueno, hah'ta ahora, pero sabía que no lo harías.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Pude haberlo intentado hasta conseguirlo.

-Sé que no lo harías, tuh' manos temblaban cuando me aho'cabas, y no apretabah' tan fue'te- rebatió el troll- una pih'ta que me dijo que no lo llevarías máh' lejos- terminó mientras secaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

El troll sonreía frente a ella, pero esta sonrisa no tenía el brillo burlesco que le conocía, era una sonrisa honesta y de aspecto infantil que lograba calmarla. Sonriendo con un sabor agridulce en la boca, sabía que el druida tenía razón, ella no hubiera sido capaz de matarlo. No lo hizo antes cuando estaba herido y débil en la jungla, no lo hizo cuando estaba cansado sobre la cama cuando estaban viajando en el barco... menos podía hacerlo ahora que estaba bien y con todos sus sentidos alerta. A pesar de todo, Yazrin no parecía ser un mal sujeto, solo un tanto desagradable y arrogante en ocasiones, pero siempre con una sonrisa que, sin importar como fuera, le dificultaba el ignorarlo.

-Y tú… no pareces ser como otros trolls.

Esta vez el druida parecía confundido, pero no deshizo su sonrisa.

-He escuchado que los trolls son unos salvajes, tramposos y agresivos, que no dudarían en traicionar a sus amigos con tal de salvarse.

-Hay algunoh' que son así- admitió Yazrin- otroh' pueden llegar a sé peor, pero yo no te haré nada de eso.

Yazrin termina de secar las lágrimas, manteniendo sus manos sobre ella de forma gentil, un gesto que a Shiraela le causaba curiosidad, pero que no rechazaba. Ya con el rostro seco, se levanta del suelo mientras la tomaba de las manos, levantándola con él.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó el troll cuando la ve taparse la nariz con una mano- ¿qué te pasa ahora?

-¡Apestas a rodilla!

-Eso no fue amable, maga...

-Ya que estamos en eso, creo que deberías empezar a llamarme por mi nombre.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó- ¿y cómo era?

-¡No me digas que lo olvidaste!- le exclamó- ¡después de todo este tiempo conmigo y se te olvida! ¡eres un idiota...!

-Cálmate, "Shira"- la cortó Yazrin- no podría olvidá el nombre de una maga tan peculiar.

Shiraela se sorprende por el hecho de que el druida sí lo recordaba, y le sorprendía también que en estos momentos le tomara el pelo como si nada, justo cuando antes intentaba matarla. Realmente el trol era el personaje más extraño que jamás haya visto en su vida.

-Pero... un momento- dijo Shiraela luego de una corta pausa- ¿por qué me acortas el nombre? mi nombre es Shiraela...

-Pero "Shira" me guh'ta más- le dijo Yazrin sonriendo para luego acercar su rostro hasta ella- y cuando no eh'tas enojada ereh' muy linda...

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- le respondió entre halagada y avergonzada- eh... eso...

-¿No puedes reh'poder con algo mejor?

-Eres un druida idiota, patán, y...

En un momento dado, la maga mira hacia abajo, notando un extraño objeto de brillo verde que colgaba del cinturón del trol. Se acerca unos pasos hacia él, y estirando una mano para llegar hasta el objeto, con el druida siempre atento a su accionar. Dejando que sacara el objeto misterioso de su cinto, se percata de que era una delgada varita de madera negra torcida en muchas ondas talladas sobre su superficie, cuyos extremos tenían una joya verde, una era una esfera muy pequeña, del diámetro de la madera, la otra era una esfera más grande, sujeta a su extremo con una serie de brazos pequeños que la rodeaban, dejando al descubierto la mitad de la joya. Revisando más la superficie de la madera con los dedos, logra tantear lo que parecían ser runas de poder, llegando finalmente al extremo inferior, donde pudo tocar unos grabados que estaban en común, haciendo que levantara la varita hasta tenerla a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?- preguntó Shiraela sorprendida.

-¿Recue'das cuando eh'tábamos en Trinquete? Pueh' bien, un orco la tenía y se la compré- dijo Yazrin mirando la varita- pensaba dá'tela pero se me olvidaba, y…

-Gracias… muchas gracias...

La maga miraba la varita con alegría, su vista esta vez estaba enfocada en los grabados en común, las letras "U.B" como únicos carácteres. Yazrin sintió como una cálida satisfacción lo llenaba, el rostro alegre de la maga lo hacía sentir tranquilo, contagiándose con su alegría.

-Creo que todo lo que pasó me hizo olvidarlo…- dijo la maga de golpe.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi cumpleaños- dijo de vuelta- es… hoy… y este es el mejor regalo que me han…

-Felih' cumpleaños- la interrumpió Yazrin, sonriendo anchamente.

Mientras, desde el otro extremo del pasillo, Kharissa cerraba la puerta que daba a su habitación sin hacer ruido. Dentro de esta, se encontraba una enorme cama para dos personas con sábanas color lila y un cubrecama color arena, a cuyos costados se encontraban dos cajas pequeñas que hacen la función de mesitas de noche, cada una con una lámpara de aceite sobre su superficie, de las cuales solo una estaba encendida. Una ventana se encontraba detrás de la cabecera de la cama, la que daba al mar, con cortinas color damasco que apenas dejaban ver lo que había afuera; un enorme armario de madera oscura estaba cerca de la puerta y un enorme baúl, como el que tiene Malakea en su habitación, estaba en una esquina de la suya. En la habitación se encontraba Kahoo sentado en la cama, asombrándose un poco por la suavidad del colchón y de la ropa de cama.

Esta vez, Kharissa se encontraba vestida con un pijama de dos piezas de color blanco, la parte superior era una camisa holgada con botones al frente con mangas largas, y la parte superior era un pantalón largo y ancho, que se sujetaba bien a sus caderas.

-Esos dos parecen tener algo- dijo Kahoo mirando a la elfa- o al menos eso fue lo que pude sacar sin saber ese idioma.

-Quizás... quien sabe- dijo Kharissa acercándose al tauren.

-Al principio no confiaba en ella, toda esta situación me hizo estar en alerta cuando Yazrin decidió llevársela.

-Por algo me pidió que le ayudara a hacerla pasar como una elfa de sangre, pudo matarla o dejarla por ahí...

Sacudiéndose un poco el polvo de su túnica, el tauren mira a la elfa frente a sí.

-¿Cómo has estado desde aquél día?

-Ha pasado de todo, criarla por seis años no es fácil, sobretodo lidiando con sus pesadillas y sus preguntas de niña, no entiendo como mi hermano pensó que podía ser padre…

-Al menos se ve saludable, algo debiste hacer bien.

-Hago lo mejor lo que puedo, es lo único que puedo hacer por Khalel…

Acostándose en la cama, Kharissa se cubre con la ropa de cama, el sacerdote pensaba en salir, pero la elfa lo detuvo con un gesto de sus manos.

-Dales un tiempo hasta que se vayan.

-Está bien- dijo Kahoo sentándose a los pies de la cama- ¿así que me decías que tendré que hacer maquillaje para ella?

-Eres alquimista, ¿no?- dijo Kharissa- de seguro podrás hacer algo.

-Pero yo hago pociones, no maquillaje- se quejó el sacedote.

-Ya se te ocurrirá que hacer.


	14. Preparativos Finales, Parte Uno

Capítulo Catorce: Preparativos Finales, Parte Uno.

**Por fin terminé de escribir este capítulo, lamento mucho el retraso, haré lo posible por tener otro capítulo en forma pronta, aparte que he estado probando esto del guion largo (maldito guion, me hiciste doler la cabeza ¬¬)... y eso es todo, por cualquier cosa, estoy a un review de distancia ;)**

El tiempo pasado por el hogar de Kharissa con bastante actividad y con grandes avances de la mano. Las orejeras que la pícara hacía estaban casi terminadas; no obstante, tenía un problema con ellas…

—¡No parecen reales! —exclamó Kharissa para sí misma dentro de su herrería personal— he probado de todo… ¿qué más podría faltar?

—Kharissa… —dijo Shiraela, sentada frente a ella sobre una roca, con tono dudoso— ¿Puedo sacármelas? Ya me pica una oreja…

—Un segundo —respondió la elfa— tengo que revisarlas un poco más.

Mientras, Kahoo pudo dar, después de varias noches en vela, con un maquillaje especial para la maga, hecho especialmente para tapar sus pecas.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó el sacerdote— ¡terminé!

—Ya era hora —dijo Mikha— tú y esa humana han estado probando pociones y demás cosas por semanas… todavía recuerdo una vez que le dejaste la piel azul —finalizó riendo por lo bajo.

—No me lo recuerdes, todavía me siento mal por eso...

—¿Y estás seguro que esta tanda funcionará?

—¡Tengo confianza en que resultará!

Y así como lo ha dicho, Kahoo comprobó que esta fórmula nueva daba el resultado esperado, ya que, según la misma Shiraela, la piel no le irritaba o le cambiaba de color como en otras pruebas.

—Pero hay que tener cuidado —explicaba Kahoo orgulloso— si bien el sudor no afecta del todo, una enorme cantidad de agua lo removería totalmente…

—Que bien, una razón máh' para que eh'ta chica le tenga mie'o al agua —lo interrumpió Yazrin burlón.

—¡Mentira! —le gritó Shiraela en orco.

—¿Ah no? Recue'do carga'te en mi eh'palda cuando caimos del ba'co…

—¡Eso no fue culpa mía! —reclamó Shiraela, pero esta vez, en común.

En ese momento, Kahoo quedó con el resto de su explicación en la punta de su lengua, porque tanto el druida como la maga empezaron a discutir, y por la expresión que tenía Kharissa, no parecía algo que mereciera la pena…

Al día siguiente, Kharissa y Shiraela se encontraban en la misma habitación con vapor que la humana había visto hace tiempo, la cual se trataba de un baño, cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por piedras lisas de colores, y las paredes eran de color damasco oscuro, siempre humedecidas por la terma que se encontraba al fondo de este cuarto. Además, había una serie de espejos grandes, puestos al azar de forma artística por la elfa para adornar, junto con una especie de lavabo de piedra, cuya agua provenía de una corriente constante de agua fría que permanecía oculta detrás de la misma. Ambas estaban sentadas en unos banquillos de madera que estaban en el lugar. Kharissa estaba detrás de ella enjabonando el largo cabello castaño de Shiraela.

—Realmente necesitabas ayuda —dijo Kharissa con el labio torcido— tu cabello está realmente maltratado…

Shiraela no escuchaba bien las quejas de Kharissa, las burbujas acumuladas en sus oídos bloqueaba su voz, pero si se quejaba cuando sentía que tironeaban su cabello.

—No tan fuerte —se quejó Shiraela.

—Es inevitable, tienes muchos nudos y áreas secas… este nivel de maltrato es imperdonable en una mujer.

Sintiendo como el agua era vaciada sobre ella, la maga cierra los ojos para después intentar abrirlos, despejándose el cabello mojado y los residuos de las burbujas con las manos. Mirando a la pícara, siente admiración y envidia por el cuerpo que esta tenía, un cuerpo estilizado y flexible, con senos amplios y redondos, una cintura angosta que terminaba con unas caderas anchas.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kharissa al notarla callada.

—Nada… —se disculpó Shiraela.

Mirando hacia abajo unos instantes, Shiraela recuerda las pocas veces que se miraba en un espejo, nunca encontrándose lo suficientemente atractiva. De las pocas veces que miraba su reflejo, esta veía que la forma de su cuerpo le recordaba a una pera, con una espalda delgada acompañada de unos senos que si bien eran visibles, no eran tan grandes como el de otras muchachas de su edad, aparte de que no era delgada como ellas aunque no era gorda. Sus caderas en cambio, eran amplias, soportando un trasero grande que compensaba lo que faltaba arriba. Cualquiera diría que podría sacarse provecho, pero ella nunca encontró la forma de hacerlo, porque siempre vestía vestidos excesivamente anchos y de cuello cerrado, peinada con una desordenada coleta alta y sin maquillaje…

—Voy a cortarte el cabello…

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Tienes mucho y dañado —dijo la elfa— las elfas de sangre cuidamos mucho nuestro cabello, algo que debes tener en cuenta si quieres hacerte pasar por una.

—Ya… es que hace tiempo que no me lo cortaba —dijo Shiraela suavemente.

—Se nota…

Con un par de pinzas especiales, Kharissa procede a tomarle el cabello a Shiraela de forma especial para facilitar el corte por capas. Una vez que se puso frente a ella para ponerlas en su lugar, la maga nota que la elfa tenía cicatrices notables en partes de su cuerpo, rasguños por el área de la cintura y una serie de mordidas enormes en el área del pecho y en los hombros.

—¿Qué te pasó? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó la elfa de vuelta.

—Esas cicatrices… ¡las tienes en las piernas también! —exclamó preocupada.

Entendiendo a lo que se refería, Kharissa la toma del mentón y hace que la mire a la cara.

—No fue nada —dijo sonriendo— solo fue algo que pasó hace años…

—He visto cicatrices parecidas en los soldados de Ventormenta —murmuró Shiraela— las tienen de sus batallas con bestias enormes.

—Y ese sí era _enorme…_ —murmuró mirando hacia un lado.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada… sigamos…

La hora de la cena había transcurrido, Kharissa acuesta a Malakea antes de dirigirse hacia el grupo, estando todos reunidos alrededor del sofá y los cojines del suelo. Se había acordado una reunión para informar sobre los avances del disfraz.

—Veamos que tenemos… —dijo Kharissa— las orejeras están hechas, el problema que tengo es que no puedo hacerlas lucir reales…

—¿Algo más que necesites? —preguntó Kahoo.

—Más tiempo para averiguar qué puedo hacer; si bien la forma, la textura y el color son los correctos, me falta flexibilidad…

—¿Y si usas encantamientos? —sugirió Mikha.

—Ya lo había pensado —respondió Kharissa— pero yo no tengo la habilidad…

Mirando hacia los demás, Yazrin pudo notar a una incómoda Shiraela, quien tenía el cabello suelto y más corto, el cual lo recordaba tener hasta la cintura… y ahora estaba hasta los hombros. Se encontraba vestida con un vestido de color rojo, el cual tenía su peculiaridad: era uno de los vestidos más populares de Azeroth, el cual consistía de un agujero en forma de corazón que comenzaba desde debajo del busto, terminando debajo del ombligo, tenía aparte unos arcos en las caderas que estaban sujetos por unas delgadas cuerdas, cerrando un poco el vestido; este no tenía espalda, salvo unos tirantes que sujetaban todo el vestido desde los hombros, mostrando un pronunciado escote. Shiraela estaba encorvada sobre sí misma, cubriéndose con los brazos.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó Yazrin.

—Nada… nada —respondió Shiraela desviando la mirada.

—… y eso es todo lo que tengo —dijo Kharissa preocupada.

—Shira… tú tiene' habilidades de encantamiento —dijo el druida— ¿po' qué no intentah' algo?

—No hay certeza de que lo haga bien —acotó Kharissa— si el encantamiento falla y algo le pasa a las orejeras, significaría hacer todo de nuevo, con más semanas de trabajo… y no sabemos bien cuál es su nivel de encantamiento real.

—Puedo... intentar —dijo Shiraela enderezando su espalda— pero... necesitaré... varitas... y materiales...

El grupo estaba sorprendido con el avance que ella ha tenido sobre el orco; si bien su fluidez flaqueaba, la mala pronunciación había sido mitigada, notando su dedicación a aprender el idioma.

—Pueo consegui'los en Orgrimmar —dijo el druida— creo tené dinero suficiente…

—¿Otra excusa para desaparecer? —increpó Mikha cruzada de brazos.

—Pero si yo no he hecho eso…

—Sí, claro…

—¿Y a ti que te dio?

—La última vez que te dejamos solo, llegaste con esta humana de vuelta —dijo Mikha apuntando a Shiraela— mejor voy yo, o llegarás con… no sé, una elfa nocturna o una draenei como mascota —concluyó con tono despectivo.

—No eh' una mah'cota —gruñó Yazrin.

—¿Entonces por qué está aquí? —preguntó exasperada.

Si bien pudo captar la mayoría de lo dicho, Shiraela mostraba una fachada de incertidumbre parecida a la de la tauren. La discusión entre ambos fue corta, terminando con la tauren irritada y fuera de la casa, seguida por su hermano, quien antes de irse, dijo que volverían lo más pronto posible de la capital.

—Se ve que esa chica, Mikha, tiene algo contigo —acotó Kharissa luego de un largo silencio.

Yazrin solo gruñe un poco y se sienta sobre el sofá, no queriendo hablar realmente sobre la hostilidad entre él y la tauren.

—Ya está bien, me callaré —finalizó la elfa de sangre, yendo hacia su habitación.

El druida suspira pesadamente, levantando la vista un poco para encontrarse de frente con Shiraela.

—¿Estás… bien? —articuló Shiraela con lentitud.

—Lo eh'taré —le respondió, sorprendido con su pronunciación del orco— vah' mejorando ese idioma.

—No ha… no… fácil —dijo la maga frustrada por no encontrar la forma de completar la oración.

—Al menos te eh'fue'zas, eso eh' algo.

Al no estar Kahoo presente, Shiraela comenzó a practicar el idioma con Yazrin. El druida cada vez estaba más sorprendido con el avance de la muchacha en el idioma; esta vez, lograba entender todo lo que se le decía, y su vocabulario se hacía más fluido… salvo por una que otra pausa que hacía para tener cuidado en su pronunciación.

Además, durante ese tiempo, la maga pudo confeccionar una suerte de camisón blanco de mangas largas, cuyo largo se extendía sobre sus tobillos, sin forma alguna y de cuello parcialmente abierto.

—Me cansé de usar ese vestido —espetó Shiraela, notándose vergüenza en su voz— es muy incómodo y me congelaba en él…

—No me esperaba que te molestara tanto el usarlo —dijo Kharissa— se te veía bastante bien…

Yazrin recordaba la forma en que ese vestido rojo lucía en ella. El área del pecho le quedaba grande, porque ese vestido estaba diseñado para la elfa, quien era por mucho, una elfa de sangre con generosas curvas para alguien de su especie, pero la humana se las ingenió para ajustarlo de forma que luciera bien en ella; y en las caderas… no sabía por dónde empezar, ya que se ajustaba bien con arreglos mínimos…

—¿…me escuchas? —sonó débilmente la voz de Shiraela sin tomarla en cuenta.

El vestido, en síntesis, le quedaba bien, pudiendo apreciar claramente su silueta, la cual no le era desagradable en lo más mínimo, es más, en estos momentos se estaba preguntando si sus manos serían lo suficientemente grandes para…

—¿Me estás escuchando? —le respondió el orco, arrojándole un pedazo de pan en la cabeza.

—Ah, muy bien, vah' bien… pero no deh'pe'dicies la comida, mejor cocínala y danoh' de comer.

Ofuscada, Shiraela se va chillando hacia la cocina, mientras que el trol sonríe levemente.

—¿Está enojada? —preguntó Malakea preocupada.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como respuesta, Yazrin le sonríe, viendo luego que la niña corría hacia la cocina para acompañarla, lo cual le hizo pensar en lo bien que las dos se llevaban… como también volvió a pensar en lo bien que le quedaba el vestido, a pesar de lo avergonzada que se notaba por llevarlo puesto…

Tres días más tarde, los tauren logran llegar a Orgrimmar gracias a los jinetes del viento, los cuales pudieron pagar en una base Horda en Vallefresno. Mikha se sentía triste por dejar atrás a su kodo, pero Kahoo la convenció para irse volando ya que tardarían menos.

—Recuerda que tenemos que movernos rápido —murmuró Kahoo en taur-ahe— además tengo una idea sobre las hierbas que necesito para esa poción…

—Iré lo más rápido que pueda —le dijo de vuelta su hermana de la misma manera.

Ya en la casa de subastas, se alegran un poco al ver que no había tanta gente empeñando ni comprando cosas. Kahoo se veía muy confiado en que no tendría problemas para encontrar lo que necesitaba, ya que mucha de la gente se enfocaba en comprar armamento exótico, armaduras únicas y una que otra rareza.

Como lo había predicho, Kahoo no tuvo problemas en encontrar hierbas, llevando dentro de una mochila una enorme cantidad de hierbas provenientes de Terrallende, unas pocas de Rasganorte y unas cuantas de otras tierras. Pensando un poco, el sacerdote tenía un conocimiento reciente sobre las hierbas de lugares como Hyjal, Infralar, Uldum y Tierras Crepusculares, y muchos alquimistas como él las buscaban para hacer poderosas pociones para comerciar o para fortalecerse… suerte para él que pudo hacerse con una buena ración de estas rarezas.

—¿Encontraste algo de utilidad? —preguntó Kahoo a su hermana.

—Una enorme cantidad de varas para encantar, mucho polvo y esencias —respondió Mikha guardando todo en diversas mochilas de diferente tamaño.

—Entonces ahora nos iremos de vuelta y…

Cuando iban a salir, se encuentran con una joven trol de largo cabello naranja y ojos ámbar que los miraban fijamente. Kahoo la reconoce, avanzando primero hasta quedar a una distancia prudente. La joven trol toma al tauren de los hombros y hace un ademán de besar sus dos mejillas.

—Que guh'to ve'te, Kahoo —dijo la trol amablemente.

—¿Qué hay, Ziraja? —respondió Kahoo ocultando su incomodidad.

Mikha se limitó a cruzarse de brazos en su posición a unos pasos de su hermano, y mirando a Ziraja, le dio la impresión de que todos los hombres que estaban a su alrededor la miraban al pasar, todos ellos con miradas que le hicieron dar un suave bufido.

—Oye, guapo… —comenzó Ziraja melosa— ¿has vih'to a Yazrin po' ahí?

Kahoo arruga la frente mientras baja la vista… era cierto, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo habían encontrado con la humana, y mucho más tiempo desde que se separaron en Grom'gol y llegaron hasta la casa de Kharissa…

—Es verdad… —dijo Kahoo— no lo he visto desde… hace más de dos meses…

—¿O sea que nadie lo ha vih'to de'de que llegaron esah' noticias?

—¿Te refieres a…?

—La recompensa que La Alianza puso en él, claro…

Mientras Kahoo conversaba con Ziraja, Mikha miraba la conversación, escuchando como su hermano mentía al respecto para zafársela. Luego de unos minutos conversando, Ziraja se da cuenta de la mirada de la tauren fija en ella… no la veía con buenos ojos al parecer.

—Bueno, me voy —sentenció para luego tomar entre sus manos la barba trenzada de Kahoo— si tieneh' noticias de él… ¿me cuentah'? —finalizó acariciando lentamente la azabache trenza mientras lo miraba melosa.

—C-claro… te diré si… se algo —balbuceó incómodo el tauren.

—Noh' vemos —se despidió Ziraja guiñando un ojo a Kahoo, saliendo de la casa de subastas con un andar provocativo.

Kahoo no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo al respecto, sabiendo de antemano, gracias a sus compañeros de hermandad, que Ziraja era… muy amistosa y melosa con sus compañeros de hermandad, sin importarle mucho la raza. Al tocar su barba mientras observaba como los hombres la miraban alejarse, sintió un hormigueo que lo hizo ruborizarse… y agradecía a los Ancestros de tener pelaje negro, ya que le fue más fácil el ocultarlo cuando su hermana se acercó a él evidentemente molesta.

—¿Y qué quería esa? —bufó Mikha irritada.

—Preguntó por Yazrin… y no sé nada de él —respondió fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Ese trol… —dijo Mikha siguiendo el juego— aparte de meterse en problemas con La Alianza, se mete con esa zorra…

—No digas eso, ella…

—Es un trol, y los trols son unos fáciles.

Durante el tiempo que Kahoo y Mikha estuvieron en Orgrimmar, Yazrin pensaba en que Shiraela debía entrenar más con sus magias, además de que necesitaba salir de la cueva de vez en cuando…

—Ya sabeh', Shira —decía Yazrin relajado— no te contengas… po'que yo no pienso hace'lo

Y juntando sus manos en un conjuro, se convierte rápidamente en felino, adoptando una posición de batalla mientras mostraba un poco sus afilados dientes. Shiraela enseria su rostro, tomando un bastón de madera simple que había encontrado en el bosque hace poco. De repente, ve que Yazrin había desaparecido de su campo de visión, haciendo que sujetara con fuerza el bastón.

—_Es cierto que puede camuflarse, como los pícaros…_

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, siente como un enorme peso la empuja por la espalda, haciéndola caer al suelo y sin posibilidad alguna de moverse. Shiraela intenta moverse, pero el enorme felino gris no se lo permitía, llegando a usar un poco sus garras para mantenerla firme contra el suelo. No obstante, la mano que no sujetaba el bastón estaba sujetando la varita negra, la cual empieza a disparar una suerte de misiles verdes que dan de lleno en los costados del druida, haciéndolo moverse de ella.

—_¡No se lo esperaba!_

Ni corta ni perezosa, toma el bastón del suelo y empieza a conjurar misiles arcanos para atacar. Yazrin pudo esquivarlos apenas, ya que sabía bien que ese hechizo se caracterizaba por ser de impacto directo la mayor parte de las veces. Seguido de eso, lanza una bola de fuego que al esquivar, le alcanza a chamuscar un poco su melena rojiza. Al notar que el druida estaba muy cerca de ella, la maga empieza a retroceder hasta chocar contra un árbol, sintiendo que él ya la tenía acorralada…

—¡Oigan, es hora de la cena! —exclamó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

Ambos dirigen la vista hacia el origen de la voz, viendo a Kharissa montada en su halcón zancudo rosa con su sobrina sujetándose de su espalda.

—Cocinaría yo, pero nos acostumbramos a que tú lo hagas, Shiraela —sonrió Kharissa.

Shiraela sonríe apenada por el cumplido, disponiéndose a alejarse del lugar junto con el druida, quien esta vez, se había convertido en un oso de pelaje gris y melena roja, quien le indicaba con la cabeza que se subiera a su lomo.

—Puedo caminar, gracias —espetó Shiraela con los brazos cruzados.

Sin previo aviso, Yazrin vuelve a su forma original para alzar a Shiraela en el aire y lanzarla de paso, convirtiéndose rápidamente en oso al momento en el que ella cayera sobre su espalda para correr tan veloz como sus patas se lo permitieran.

—¡Yazrin, eres un maldito! —chilló Shiraela sujetándose con fuerza del pelaje gris de su lomo— ¡lo hiciste a propósito!

Más tarde, la cena se había dado de forma tranquila, aunque Kharissa tuvo que parar la pequeña discusión que sostenían el druida y la maga por la forma en la cual llegaron.

—Se ve lindo como oso, señor trol —mencionó Malakea con la boca llena de comida.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena? —la regañó Kharissa con un tenedor en la mano.

—Gracias, pequeña —dijo Yazrin halagado— aunque la idea era lucí… agresivo

Ya luego de la cena, todos se fueron a dormir, y Malakea pidió a Shiraela si podía dormir con ella esta noche, petición que fue aceptada por la muchacha, dejando a Yazrin durmiendo solo en la sala de estar.

"_... de sus labios rosáceos emanaban escandalosos y acalorados gemidos que hacían que su compañero gruñera excitado, procediendo a tomarla agresivamente de sus caderas para mantenerla firme, arremetiendo en su interior con fiereza. Con las manos hechas un puño sobre las sábanas, Kharissa apretaba los dientes de tanto en tanto, sintiendo que el dolor y el placer se mezclaban en ella... _

—_No… detente… —gemía la elfa— ya… no más…_

_Pero su compañero hizo oídos sordos a su petición, procediendo en su accionar como si nada._

—_Tu… queríah'… eh'to… —gruñó su compañero detrás de ella, dándole una fuerte palmada en el trasero para luego clavar sus uñas._

_Kharissa sintió algo cálido caer desde el punto en el cual el trol había clavado sus uñas, percatándose de la sangre que empezaba a manchar la cama al costado de sus piernas. Pero el trol tenía razón, ella había querido esto, ella había buscado esta situación, incitó a su compañero a acompañarla a su habitación, lo provocó al lamer lentamente una de sus orejas, lo excitó cuando con una mano empezó a acariciar sus largos colmillos de una forma tan sugerente y obscena…_

—_¡Ya… ya no… basta! —gritó desesperada— ¡BASTA!"_

Kharissa se despierta temblorosa sobre su cama, abrazando su cuerpo con fuerza ante el recuerdo de aquel sueño, que en realidad, era un recuerdo de su lejano pasado como miembro de La Horda. La elfa se levanta de su cama, y sin molestarse en abrigarse, decide salir al balcón de piedra, alegrándose de que esta vez, la maga no se encontraba ahí leyendo, ya que no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento.

Las manos de la elfa de sangre deambulan lentamente sobre su cuerpo, el cual estaba cubierto por un camisón blanco de tirantes finos, el cual se ajustaba a sus pechos. Cuando sus manos llegan a sus hombros, se estremece al palpar las cicatrices de enormes mordidas puestas allí, quedándose allí.

—Odio el maldito día que decidí hacer eso… —maldijo Kharissa entre dientes— ahora estoy "marcada"…

—¿Ma'cada?

Ella se voltea rápidamente para encontrarse con el trol apoyándose con una mano en el marco de la puerta, con una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras se acercaba.

—¿Y tú que haces? —preguntó Kharissa irritada, no quería tener que hablar con alguien.

—No podía do'mí, igual que tú —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Por un leve momento, los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia el oscurecido mar, hasta que las risitas de Yazrin la hacen fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Ve' que todavía no lo superas —rio levemente el druida— ¿aún te mue'den esoh' dientes?

—No me provoques, Yazrin. No estoy de humor.

Yazrin suspira por lo bajo, mirando atento las mordidas que se manifestaban sobre los hombros… las cuales también se podían ver en parte de su escote, además de algunos rasguños…

—… estaba "de moda" acostarse con un trol o algo así —murmuró Kharissa evitando mirar al trol— decían que era excitante, salvaje, apasionado y único… en lo de "salvaje" tenían razón.

—Pero de entre todoh' lo' trols, te metih'te con un crío —dijo Yazrin— apenah' sí saben controla'se cuando se e'citan.

—Era el menos feo de todos… y su cabello azul se veía limpio y ordenado…

—Y así y todo, me rechaza´te aquella vez…

Kharissa mira al trol apenada, era cierto que, antes de todo el asunto de su hermano y su hija, Yazrin había intentado cortejarla sin mucho éxito, de partida porque a ella no le gustaba lo "feos y apestosos" que eran los trols. Era curioso para ella que algunas de sus compañeras elfas de sangre contaban sobre sus acalorados momentos con los trols, hablando entre risitas cómplices sobre su anatomía, y que eran por mucho, mejores amantes que los elfos… y su curiosidad no pudo aguantar aquello, recurriendo a buscar entre las tabernas de Orgrimmar para dar con un trol de largo cabello azul que llevaba atado en una sola trenza, de largos colmillos que caían hacia abajo y adornados con gruesas argollas doradas y ojos rojos…

—Lo siento, cariño, pero los prefiero… más rosados y un poco más altos que yo —dijo Kharissa esbozando una triste sonrisa.

—Po' eso empezah'te a sentí deh'precio po' los trols —murmuró Yazrin bajando la vista— en ve'dá lo pasah'te mal esa vez…

—Ya no los desprecio tanto, te permito estar cerca de mí, y eso es un progreso... ¡pero estas cicatrices son una molestia que ni te imaginas!

El druida la mira sorprendido, no podía creer que el hecho de que estuviera todavía enojada por tener cicatrices de un encuentro pasional que ella misma buscó... seguía siendo igual de vanidosa y quisquillosa que siempre.

—Si hubiera' eh'tado conmigo, hubiera sío más… amable -dijo Yazrin con tranquilidad.

Kharissa sonríe ante lo último dicho por el trol, quizás el error era que no lo había buscado a él para saciar su curiosidad sobre su raza; no obstante, la pícara recuerda la principal razón por la cual no había ido por él en ese instante.

—Si te hubiera buscado a ti, Yazrin, te harías unas ilusiones conmigo que yo no compartiría —dijo Kharissa dejándolo solo en el balcón.

**N.A: como p.d, quería experimentar algo con la "pesadilla" de Kharissa, aunque en realidad era algo que me llamó la atención... ¡hay demasiadas parejas Mtrol/Fbelf, demasiadas! (yo quería escribir algo de eso, sólo quería ser popular... okno XD) Pero en este caso, quería dar un giro y poner que... ¡no le gustó la experiencia! Además, siempre me he topado con la típica elfa de sangre vanidosa al principio y que dejaba de serlo al tener al trol... solo que esta vez, esta elfa sigue de vanidosa y que había generado un desprecio general por los trols (XD). En cuanto a que Yazrin se sentía atraído por ella, era algo que se quedó en mi cabeza por un tiempo... o.O**


End file.
